


100 Words to Say 'I Love You'

by kirin_calls, XBelladonnaX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Holidays, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, ok who are we kidding XD, probably pwp, slight voyeurism/exhibitionism, versatile
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/pseuds/XBelladonnaX
Summary: Ein Fall führt John und Sherlock in das Urlaubsparadies Koh Samui. Dort angekommen finden sie viel mehr als nur die gestohlenen Gemälde ihres Auftraggebers.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,
> 
> es ist Sommer, es ist heiß und eigentlich schreiben wir an einer längeren Story (Details werden noch nicht verraten). Doch dann wollten wir plötzlich Smut schreiben - und zwar gleich und ohne großes Trara. Dazu hat sich eine Schnapsidee gesellt, nämlich 100 Wörter zu schreiben und den Staffelstab dann an die andere zu übergeben. Egal, ob man sich mitten in einem Satz befindet und eigentlich gerade weitermachen will, weil es so gut läuft. 100 Wörter und mehr nicht.  
> Herausgekommen ist “100 Words to Say ‘I Love You’”. Eine kleine, feine, heiße Sommerromanze, von der man sich wie nebenbei berieseln lassen kann, passend zu den Temperaturen.
> 
> Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß und freuen uns auf Feedback :)
> 
> LG  
> kirin und Belladonna

John wandte der Sonne sein Gesicht zu und streckte sich genüsslich. Die Aussicht von der Veranda ihres Hotelzimmers war phänomenal. So weit man schauen konnte weißer Sandstrand und türkisfarbenes Meer. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie für einen Fall einmal bis nach Thailand reisen würden, geschweige denn, dass Sherlock bereit sein würde, ein paar Tage länger zu bleiben.

Wieder einmal hatte sich Sherlock mit seinen Deduktionen selbst übertroffen und die gestohlenen Gemälde ihres Auftraggebers gefunden, noch ehe dieser alle bekannten Fakten aufgezählt hatte. Zum Dank hatte er ihnen angeboten, die restliche Zeit ihres Aufenthalts – ganze fünf Tage! – in diesem himmlischen Resort auf Koh Samui zu verbringen.

Das exklusive Hotel bestand lediglich aus einer Handvoll Hütten, die perlenschnurartig nebeneinander aufgereiht waren, so dass jedes Zimmer einen direkten Blick auf den Strand hatte. Außerdem gab es ein hölzernes Haupthaus, in dem unter anderem die Rezeption sowie der Frühstückbereich untergebracht waren und ein kleines, aber sehr feines Restaurant, das auf frischen Fisch und örtliche Köstlichkeiten spezialisiert war.

Selbst hätte John sich solch einen Aufenthalt vermutlich nicht leisten können. Nicht einmal seine Hochzeitsreise mit Mary war an ein annähernd so schönes Fleckchen Erde gegangen. Glücklicherweise war dieses Kapitel seines Lebens längst abgeschlossen. Sherlocks Begleitung war ihm um ein Vielfaches willkommener.

Der einzige _Nachteil_ war, dass sie sich eine Hütte teilen mussten, da das Hotel ansonsten ausgebucht war. John war nicht sicher, wie er das alles finden sollte. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er während eines Falls ein Zimmer mit Sherlock bezog, aber es war selten ein Vergnügen. Entweder Sherlock schlief gar nicht und arbeitete stattdessen oder John wälzte sich nachts von einer Seite auf die andere, weil ihn wirre Gedanken plagten.

Dieses Hotel war offenbar auf Hochzeitsreisen eingestellt, so dass es John nicht verwunderte, nur ein Bett vorzufinden, das nahe dem Panoramafenster stand und einen Blick auf das azurblaue Meer bot. Egal ob man morgens aufstand oder nachts schlafen ging – stets konnte man sich dem Anblick von Ebbe und Flut und dem Kräuseln der Andamanensee, deren Wasser sich in sanften Wellen am Strand brach, hingeben. Wobei man sich in dieser Örtlichkeit vermutlich gänzlich anderen Dingen _hingab._

Alles in diesem Resort war auf romantischen Paarurlaub ausgelegt, damit sich Verliebte eine unvergessliche Auszeit nehmen konnten. Sogar die Dusche war spektakulär. Groß genug für zwei Personen befand sie sich in einem gläsernen Kubus mit Aussicht auf den tropischen Garten hinter dem Schlafzimmer. Wie sollte John in dieser Umgebung nur schlafen, geschweige denn entspannen? Sie würden Mittel und Wege finden müssen, sich gegenseitig ein wenig Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen, die dieses Hotel überhaupt nicht vorsah.

Seufzend ging John ins Innere und fand Sherlock, der im Schneidersitz auf einem Korbsessel thronte und einen Prospekt las. Er trug ein kurzärmliges Hemd, weiße Leinenhosen und war barfuß, die ledernen Sandalen lagen auf dem Steinboden. Ein solches Outfit hätte sich John an Sherlock nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können. Es war perfekt bei der drückenden Hitze, ganz anders als die Anzüge, die Sherlock sonst trug.

John betrachtete das Mückennetz, das um das Bett hing und strich sacht mit den Fingern darüber. Nachts würden sie es von den hölzernen Balken lösen und wie Vorhänge vor das Bett ziehen. Ein schützender Kokon vor Insekten, doch John konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie damit ein sicheres Eiland vor der Außenwelt schaffen könnten. Mit einem Kopfschütteln wischte er die albernen Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich an Sherlock.

“Was liest du da?”

“Angebote des Hotels. Bootsausflüge, private Dinner in der Bucht, Massagen… Das Übliche. Heute veranstalten sie ein Barbecue am Strand. Wir könnten hingehen, sofern du Hunger hast?”

Solch eine Frage war für Sherlock eher ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise kümmerte er sich nicht um die Bedürfnisse anderer, auch wenn John wohl als Einziger auch andere Seiten von Sherlock kennengelernt hatte.

“Ich verhungere, Barbecue klingt hervorragend.”

“Dann ist es beschlossen”, sagte Sherlock, entfaltete seine langen Beine und schlüpfte in die Sandalen. “Im Anschluss können wir den Strand entlang spazieren, uns den Sonnenuntergang anschauen.”

John lachte leise. “Das hört sich romantisch an.”

“Ja?” Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich der Tür zu. “Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns heute Nacht das Bett teilen werden…“ Sherlock klappte den Mund zu und zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen.

“Dann?”, fragte John vorsichtig. Hitze zog in seinen Bauch und sorgte für ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln ins seinem Magen. Meinte Sherlock, was er implizierte?

“Ich hoffe einfach, dass du müde bist und dich wegen der Zeitverschiebung nicht ständig von links nach rechts wälzt. Frische Luft und ein wenig Bewegung schaden da sicherlich nicht. Das ist alles.” Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Sherlock ab, schnappte die Schlüsselkarte vom Sideboard und beeilte sich aus dem Zimmer zu kommen.

“Idiot”, murmelte John – eine automatische Reaktion, wenn sich Sherlock mal wieder unhöflich verhielt. Sherlocks Antwort war typisch, nichtsdestotrotz glaubte John, eine sanfte Röte auf Sherlocks Wangen gesehen zu haben.

*

Mehrere lange Barbecuegrills standen gegenüber eines reichhaltigen Buffets mit verschiedenen Gemüsebeilagen und Reis in wärmenden Behältern. Auf einem weiteren Tisch stand eine Auswahl diverser thailändischer Süßspeisen und Obst. Es hatten sich bereits einige Hotelgäste eingefunden, die vor den verschiedenen Tischen Schlange standen und sich ihr Essen auf die bereitgestellten Teller häuften.

John wählte gegrillten Seehecht, etwas Reis und eine scharf wirkende Currysoße. Mit Besteck für sich und Sherlock sowie Servietten setzte er sich an einen leeren Tisch und beobachtete, wie Sherlock zwei Flaschen Wasser auf sein Tablett stellte, ehe er sich John anschloss. Als John die farbenfrohe Auswahl an Cocktails entdeckte, die an einer Bar frisch gemixt wurden, erhob er sich ein weiteres Mal. Auf dem Weg zur Bar passierte er Sherlock und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf die zwei einsamen Wasserflaschen auf dem sonst leeren Tablett.

“Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und hol dir auch etwas zu essen. Der Fall ist gelöst, wir sind im Paradies – und das umsonst. Heute wird mit Cocktails gefeiert.”

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat John an die Bar und überflog das Angebot, das auf eine große Schiefertafel geschrieben war. Viele der Mixgetränke hatten exotische beziehungsweise romantisierte Namen wie _Lovebirds_ , _Island Temptation_ oder _Rendezvous_. Eines stand fest: was auch immer er für eine Auswahl traf, Sherlock würde sich über ihn lustig machen, darauf war John gefasst. Daher beschloss John, sich den Abend nicht schon jetzt verderben zu lassen.

Er sah sich die Zutaten an und entschied sich für einen Cocktail mit Tequila, während er für Sherlock einen mit Gin wählte. Nachdem er seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte, sah er der Barkeeperin neugierig dabei zu, wie sie die Drinks zusammenstellte und sie mit Limette (Sherlock) und Minze (John) dekorierte.

“Was ist das für einer?”, fragte Sherlock, als John die beiden Gläser auf den Tisch stellte und sich setzte.

“Ach, keine Ahnung, ich hab nicht auf die Namen geachtet”, sagte John ausweichend.

Er nahm seinen Cocktail, einen _Romantic Sunrise_ , und saugte einen kräftigen Schluck durch den Strohhalm. Die harmonische Komposition aus verschiedenen eiskalten Fruchtsäften und Alkohol schmeckte hervorragend – und gefährlich nach mehr. Auch Sherlock trank aus seinem Glas und nickte zufrieden, bevor er sich dem gegrillten Fisch auf seinem Teller widmete.

Nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten, organisierte Sherlock zwei neue Cocktails.

“ _Gin-ger Nuts_? Wirklich, John?”

Lachend zuckte John mit den Schultern und nickte in Richtung des beiden Drinks. “Und was ist das?”

“Ein _Passionate Lover_ und ein _Kiss Me Tender_ , aber ich verrate nicht, welcher was ist.”

“Ich bin mit beidem einverstanden”, sagte John schmunzelnd und griff nach einem der Gläser. Er streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus, trank einen Schluck und ließ den Blick über den weißen Sandstrand schweifen. “Es ist wunderschön hier…”

“Hm”, stimmte Sherlock zu. Als John zu ihm sah, bemerkte er, wie Sherlock den Blick eilig von ihm abwandte. Hatte Sherlock ihn beobachtet? Versuchte er irgendetwas zu deduzieren, dessen sich John selbst nicht bewusst war? Sollte er nur machen, John hatte nichts zu verheimlichen. Er wollte diese einmalige Gelegenheit nutzen und sich hier entspannen, Sonne tanken und ein paar Tage die Seele baumeln lassen.

Vermutlich sollte er sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sich Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit – zumindest vorläufig – auf ihn konzentrierte. Die Alternative war, dass Sherlock sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu Tode langweilte und dazu überging, Hotelgäste und Angestellte mit seinen messerscharfen Deduktionen zu terrorisieren. Nichts worauf John erpicht war. Selbst wenn Sherlock sich diesmal mit seiner Arbeit selbst übertroffen hatte.

“Du warst wirklich unglaublich heute. Kaum haben wir das Flugzeug verlassen, hattest du die Gemälde auch schon gefunden. Vermutlich hättest du den Fall zu Hause vom Sofa lösen können.” 

“Hm”, machte Sherlock erneut. “Ich dachte, ein wenig Urlaub könnte uns beiden guttun…”

“Warte? Ernsthaft?”

Mit einem halbseitigen Grinsen leerte Sherlock sein Glas und stellte es auf den Tisch. “Wir sind noch nie zusammen in den Urlaub gefahren, außerhalb eines Falls, meine ich.”

“Das ist wahr”, sagte John lachend. “Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das wollen würdest. Sherlock Holmes ganz ohne seine geliebte Arbeit? Kaum zu glauben.”

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und überschlug die Beine. Sein Blick war etwas glasig nach den potenten Cocktails, war er es doch nicht gewohnt, viel zu trinken. Ein weiterer Drink und der Abend wäre vermutlich gelaufen.

“Die Sonne geht bereits unter, lass uns spazieren gehen”, sagte John, bevor er der kleinen gemeinen Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nachgab, die ihn aufforderte, zur Abwechslung mal derjenige zu sein, der ein Experiment startete und Sherlock abfüllte. Auch wenn ein Teil von ihm überaus neugierig war, wie sich so ein Abend wohl entwickeln würde. 

Das erste – und letzte – Mal, dass er Sherlock betrunken erlebt hatte, war an seinem eigenen Junggesellenabschied gewesen. Kein Anlass, an den er heute gern zurückdachte, nachdem was alles im Anschluss geschehen war. Außerdem war John selbst nicht mehr nüchtern gewesen und konnte sich nur noch bruchstückhaft an den Abend erinnern. Lediglich die gegenseitige Anziehung (nichts Neues) und der Anblick eines äußerst aparten Hinterns, der in die Luft gestreckt wurde, als Sherlock auf dem Boden nach Spuren suchte, waren in Johns Gedächtnis hängen geblieben.

“Also gut”, sagte Sherlock und stand auf, schwankte dabei ein bisschen.

“Woah, woah, hier, trink etwas Wasser, ja?” John streckte eine helfende Hand nach Sherlock aus, um ihn zu stützen, reichte ihm eine der beiden Wasserflaschen und nahm die zweite an sich. Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf Sherlocks Jochbeine gelegt, aber es war nicht zu erkennen, ob er vom Alkohol oder der Scham herrührte.

“‘s okay”, murmelte Sherlock und trank.

Johns Hand in Sherlocks Kreuz schien ein Eigenleben zu führen, als sie zunächst beruhigend über den Rücken strich und dann über die Schulter zum Bizeps wanderte und dort Sherlocks Oberarm umfasste.

“Wird es gehen oder möchtest du lieber zurück aufs Zimmer und dich hinlegen? Du hast seit Stunden nicht geschlafen und…”

Sherlock leerte den halben Liter Wasser mit großen Schlucken, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken nachlässig über den Mund und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. “Sei nicht albern, John. Komm, der Sonnenuntergang wartet nicht auf uns.”

Trotz dieser Worte machte Sherlock keine Anstalten, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Stattdessen starrte er auf Johns Hand, die ihn immer noch festhielt, als hätte er sie erst jetzt bemerkt. Widerstrebend ließ John sie sinken und lächelte stattdessen unverbindlich. Er trat von der Terrasse in den warmen Sand und sah über seine Schulter zu Sherlock, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er ihm folgte.

Sherlock leckte sich über die Unterlippe, ohne seinen Blick von John abzuwenden. Bevor er ebenfalls den Sand betrat, streifte er die Sandalen ab, ließ sie einfach dort liegen.

Der Himmel war mittlerweile von einem Rotorange durchzogen, erste Sterne funkelten am Firmament. Es war noch immer unglaublich schwül, kühlte jedoch langsam ab. Einige Paare liefen Arm in Arm zum Wasser oder saßen in großen Abständen zu anderen Gästen am Strand und warteten auf den Sonnenuntergang.

“Lass uns in diese Richtung gehen”, sagte Sherlock, nachdem er zu John aufgeschlossen hatte. “Weg von den anderen Paaren.”

_Andere Paare…_

Waren sie ein Paar? Was zeichnete Paare überhaupt aus? Sie waren beste Freunde, Kollegen und Mitbewohner. Dass Menschen in ihrem Umfeld implizierten, er und Sherlock führten eine Liebesbeziehung, war nichts Neues. Jedoch hatte Sherlock bislang nie vermittelt, dass zwischen ihnen _mehr_ sein könnte. Und doch hatte er heute bereits mehr als eine romantisch gelagerte Andeutung gemacht, die John zum Nachdenken brachte.

Was er für Sherlock empfand, hatte er lange nicht in Worte fassen können. Die Aussicht darauf, sein Herz auszuschütten und es im nächsten Moment durch einen harschen Kommentar brechen zu spüren, war etwas, das John zutiefst verunsicherte. Demgegenüber stand die Vorstellung, Sherlock könnte seine Gefühle erwidern. Nach allem, was sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatten; nach allem, was sie füreinander getan hatten, erschien es nicht mehr ganz so abwegig.

Und dennoch…

“Ich kann dich denken hören, es nervt”, brummte Sherlock und griff nach Johns Flasche.

John kicherte. “Entscheide dich endlich! Mal denke ich dir nicht genug, nun nervt es. Mache ich überhaupt etwas richtig?”

“Du verwirrst mich…”

Überrascht blieb John stehen. Sein Kommentar war lediglich als neckende Frotzelei gemeint. Er hatte nicht mit der Ernsthaftigkeit in Sherlocks Stimme gerechnet.

Noch bevor John etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sich Sherlock dem Ozean zu, ließ sich achtlos in den Sand fallen und zog John am Arm mit sich, so dass er ungelenk neben ihn plumpste.

“Lass uns den Sonnenuntergang ansehen. Dafür sind wir schließlich hergekommen.”

Die Sonne hatte sich inzwischen zu einem feuerroten Ball verwandelt, der am Horizont direkt über der Wasserlinie stand und kurz davor war, dahinter zu verschwinden.

“Wieso verwirre ich dich, Sherlock?”

Sherlock zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit den Armen. Er sagte eine Weile nichts, starrte einfach nur aufs Meer. Dann ergriff er wieder das Wort, ohne sich John zuzuwenden: “Wusstest du, dass Pinguine ein Leben lang bei ihren Partnern bleiben?”

Überrascht drehte sich John zu Sherlock. “Äh… ja, das ist mir bekannt. Wie… wie kommst du jetzt darauf?”

Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wollte Sherlock etwas erwidern, doch dann ließ er den Kopf hängen, schüttelte ihn ein wenig. “Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich…” Er schluckte schwer. “Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind. Nur wir beide, fernab vom Alltag.”

“Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so dringend Urlaub brauchst, dann…” John unterbrach sich. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, mit seinem antrainierten zynischen Schutzmechanismus zu reagieren. Stattdessen drückte er seinen Oberarm gegen Sherlocks und lehnte sich sacht gegen ihn. “Was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist, dass ich auch froh bin, mit dir hier zu sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, es gibt niemandem, mit dem ich lieber hier wäre.”

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie ein Lächeln an Sherlocks Mundwinkel zog. Sollte er mehr sagen oder noch mutiger sein und gar nach Sherlocks Hand greifen? Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als Sherlock sich zu ihm drehte, eine Hand in den Sand stützte und sich John entgegenlehnte.

“John…”, raunte Sherlock in einem Tonfall, der eine Gänsehaut über Johns Arme schickte.

Sie waren sich so nah. Wollte er…? War der Zeitpunkt gekommen, dass…?

“Sag mir, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt…”

Persönliche Distanz war nicht mehr als eine vage Vorstellung zwischen ihnen. Sherlock war ihm so nah, dass John glaubte, die Wärme seiner Haut zu spüren. Sollte er ihm auf halbem Weg entgegenkommen, ihn küssen?

“Ich muss… pinkeln. Dringend”, sagte Sherlock und schnellte in die Höhe.

“Moment, was?” Verdattert sah John Sherlock hinterher und nahm die zurückgelassene Wasserflasche aus dem Sand. Er beäugte sie missmutig, als wäre sie für den zerstörten Moment verantwortlich. “Tschüss, Sonnenuntergang. Wir versuchen es morgen nochmal”, seufzte er mit einem wehmütigen Blick aufs Meer, bevor er sich aufrappelte und Sherlock folgte.

John beobachtete aus der Entfernung, wie Sherlock in Richtung der Hütten eilte und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. In einem gemächlichen Tempo schlenderte er über den Strand, sowohl um Sherlock ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben als auch um seinen hektisch pochenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ob er die Situation fehlinterpretiert hatte? Zumindest wusste er nun, dass seine Anwesenheit Sherlock wichtig war. Das war immerhin etwas. John warf die leere Flasche in einen Container und legte die letzten Meter zu ihrer Hütte zurück. Dort angekommen, zog er seine Slipper aus und klopfte den Sand von ihnen ab. Morgen würden sie nach Sherlocks Sandalen suchen müssen.

Nach der Hitze des Tages sehnte sich John nach einer Dusche, aber dem leisen Plätschern nach zu urteilen, war Sherlock noch immer im Bad. John schaltete das Radio an und suchte nach einem englischsprachigen Sender, um die Nachrichten – oder zumindest ein wenig Musik – zu hören. Keinesfalls wollte er Sherlock auf die Idee bringen, er würde ihm beim Toilettengang belauschen.

Warum John plötzlich so gehemmt war, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. Immerhin teilten sie sich bereits seit Jahren ein gemeinsames Badezimmer und hatten mehr als einmal zusammen im selben Zimmer übernachten müssen.

 _Aber keines davon war eine verfluchte Honeymoon Suite_ , unkte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Zur Ablenkung griff er nach seiner Reisetasche und begann, seine wenigen Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank zu hängen. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, war Sherlock inzwischen unter die Dusche gestiegen. Ungebeten stahlen sich Gedanken von nackter Haut in einem Glaskubus, beschlagen von Wasserdampf, in seine Vorstellung. Unzählige Tropfen, die Richtung Boden perlten. Hitze. Der Duft von teurem Duschgel. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln, eine Hand, die ihn heranwinkte…

“Das Bad ist frei.”

John fuhr ertappt herum, spürte seine Wangen glühen. “Oh! Ähm… ja, gut… danke.” Er griff nach einem Paar Shorts sowie einem T-Shirt für die Nacht und eilte an Sherlock vorbei. Die schwüle Luft schlug ihm entgegen wie eine Wand. Er entkleidete sich hastig, tappte unter die Dusche und zwang seine unzüchtigen Gedanken zurück in die dunkle Ecke, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Das Wasser war die reinste Wohltat und half seinen verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen. Aufgrund der allseitigen bodentiefen Glasfronten, die nach draußen in den Garten verbaut waren, hätte man meinen können, direkt im Dschungel zu stehen. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ das Wasser aus der imposanten Regenwalddusche direkt auf sein Gesicht prasseln.

Obwohl John nicht prüde war und beim Militär ständig in Mannschaftsunterkünften geduscht hatte, hatte es etwas Verruchtes, sich hier zu waschen. Konnte ihn wirklich niemand dabei beobachten, wie er sich mit dem nach Zitrusfrüchten duftenden Hotelduschgel den Körper einseifte? Wie er über seinen Brustkorb, seinen Hintern, seinen Penis strich? Wie seine Hand länger dort verweilte und die Vorhaut sanft über die Eichel schob?

Sein Glied wurde hart, ein wohliges Kribbeln zog durch ihn hindurch. Wenn jetzt jemand – Sherlock – im Garten auftauchen, ihn sehen würde… John würde nicht aufhören, sich zu berühren. Ihre Blicke würden sich begegnen, aber nur kurz, weil das eigentliche Schauspiel weiter südlich stattfand.

Wäre Sherlock schockiert und würde sich abwenden? Oder würde er zusehen, womöglich Johns Gedankengänge deduzieren? Fände er es vielleicht sogar erregend?

_Fuck… was stimmt nicht mit mir?_

John hatte den Punkt der Rückkehr bereits überschritten. Sein Körper verlangte nach Erlösung. Er stieß in seine Faust und folgte einem immer brutaleren Rhythmus. Mit der freien Hand strich er über seine Nippel, seinen Bauch und wanderte hinunter an seinen Hoden.

Wäre es verwerflich, wenn er sich vorstellte, Sherlock hätte etwas im Badezimmer vergessen und würde jetzt zurückkommen? Würde er es abstoßend finden, wenn er John dabei ertappte, wie er seine harte Erektion rieb und mit den Fingerkuppen der anderen Hand seinen Anus touchierte?

Konnte Sherlock ihn hören? Sicherlich wusste er bereits, was John hier drin trieb. Er war schon viel zu lange verschwunden. Ob es Sherlock erregte? Vielleicht lag er jetzt auf dem Bett und zog das Handtuch von seinem nackten Körper, strich über seine erhitzte Haut. Stellte sich John unter der Dusche vor und…

John biss sich in die Unterlippe, als ihn der Orgasmus überkam. Keuchend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen das Glas und wusch die Spuren des Ergusses von seinem Körper und den Fliesen. Er stellte das Wasser ab, räusperte sich und griff nach dem bereitliegenden Handtuch. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, putzte er sich die Zähne und ging zurück in das andere Zimmer.

Natürlich war Sherlock weder nackt, noch lechzte er nach Johns Rückkehr. Er lag im Bett, hatte John den Rücken zugedreht und schien bereits zu schlafen. Zumindest ließ das ruhige Heben und Senken der Schulter, die unter dem dünnen Laken hervor lugte, darauf schließen.

Kurz haderte John mit sich, ob er sich nach draußen auf die Veranda setzen oder für einen Absacker an die Bar gehen sollte. Allerdings hatte er kein Bedürfnis die dank der Klimaanlage angenehme Kühle des Raums gegen die tropisch schwüle Abendluft zu tauschen. Außerdem überkam ihn allmählich eine bleierne Müdigkeit. Die Reise war lang und anstrengend gewesen und der Orgasmus hatte sein Übriges beigetragen.

Er lupfte das Laken, ließ seinen Blick nur für einen kurzen Moment über Sherlocks Gestalt wandern und drehte sich dann auf die andere Seite. Es dauerte lange, ehe er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

+++

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock schlief noch, als John am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Die Nacht hatte er im Halbschlaf verbracht, um zu verhindern sich an Sherlock zu schmiegen oder ihn auf sonst irgendeine Weise zu stören. Die Sorge war sicherlich unbegründet, hatte er solcherlei Verhalten in der Vergangenheit doch auch vermeiden können, wenn sie gezwungen waren, ein Bett zu teilen.

Sherlocks Gesicht war völlig entspannt, die ungezähmten Locken ein wüstes Nest. John bedauerte, dass Sherlock immerzu Haarprodukte verwendete, um sie in Zaum zu halten. Wie oft er sich bereits vorgestellt hatte, seine Finger in ihnen zu vergraben, die Strähnen um seine Finger zu wickeln, daran zu ziehen. Mal sanft, mal fordernd. Ihn zu lenken, während Sherlock vor ihm kniete und…

Hitze schoss zwischen seine Beine und sorgte dafür, dass sich seine halbharte Morgenerektion vollends versteifte.

“Keine Chance, Kumpel!”, knurrte John leise in Richtung seines unkooperativen Unterleibs, als Sherlock begann sich zu rühren und herzhaft gähnte.

Er streckte die Arme über seinen Kopf und reckte sich, was dafür sorgte, dass die dünne Decke nach unten rutschte. Hektisch riss John an ihr, um seine Erektion zu verbergen. Aber Sherlock schien nichts von der demütigenden Situation zu bemerken. Er setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, streckte sich erneut.

“Guten Morgen, John”, sagte er, stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

“Morgen”, nuschelte John und wandte all seine Willenskraft auf, um seine Libido zu bändigen. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen und aus diesem Urlaub nicht mehr machen, als er war!

Er griff nach dem Prospekt, der auf dem Nachttisch auf Sherlocks Seite lag, und blätterte darin. Sie hatten noch nicht beschlossen, was sie heute machen würden. Ein Tag am Wasser, egal ob im hoteleigenen Pool oder am Strand, klang nach einem hervorragenden Urlaubsbeginn. Glücklicherweise hatte er sowohl eine Badehose als auch Sonnencreme eingepackt. Er warf den Prospekt zurück auf den Nachttisch, stieg er aus dem Bett und fischte seine Badeshorts aus dem Kleiderschrank.

“Pool oder Strand?”, rief John durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür.

“Was?”, kam es gedämpft aus dem Inneren des Raums. Bildete John sich das ein, oder klang Sherlock ein wenig atemlos?

Kopfschüttelnd trat er von der Tür zurück, bevor sein Fantasie erneut mit ihm durchging – oder schlimmer – er etwas Unbedachtes tat und zu Sherlock ins Badezimmer ging, um ihm ‘zur Hand zu gehen’. Aber vielleicht lag er auch völlig falsch und Sherlock war nicht damit beschäftigt, sich seiner Morgenlatte anzunehmen.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Watson!_

John kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel, versuchte wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. Er sollte wirklich nicht von sich auf andere schließen. Sherlock hatte nie besonderes Interesse an sexuellen Aktivitäten gezeigt, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sich das plötzlich geändert hatte.

Oder?

“Hör auf damit!”, knurrte er sich selbst an.

“Womit?”, fragte Sherlock, der soeben aus dem Badezimmer kam.

“Äh… nichts, schon gut. Lass uns nach dem Frühstück zum Pool gehen, ja? Eine Badehose hast du hoffentlich eingepackt?”

Sherlock nickte und beugte sich über seine lederne Reisetasche, die immer noch unberührt auf dem Boden lag.

Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Sherlock ging John ins Badezimmer und widmete sich seiner Morgenroutine. Was zum Henker mit ihm los war, vermochte er sich nicht zu erklären. Dass er schon lange – eigentlich von Anfang an – etwas für Sherlock empfand, war nichts Neues. Doch schien die tropische Sonne, gepaart mit der romantischen Umgebung, diese Gefühle vielfach zu verstärken.

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln versuchte John, die Gedanken zu verscheuchen und dem Tag mit Freude entgegenzusehen. Zuerst würden sie frühstücken gehen und danach die Seele baumeln lassen.

*

Das Frühstücksbuffet war sehr europäisch gehalten. Es gab Brötchen und Croissants, Obst, Haferflocken und Cornflakes. Pfannkuchen und Eierspeisen wurden an separaten Tischen frisch zubereitet. Kaffee, Tee, Kakao und Säfte gab es in Thermoskannen und Karaffen. Bohnen auf Toast gab es jedoch nicht, wie John mit einem Schmunzeln feststellte. Die englische Küche hatte es offenbar nicht bis nach Thailand geschafft. Gut so.

John ließ sich bei der Auswahl Zeit und gesellte sich erst zu Sherlock, als er von fast jedem Angebot eine Kostprobe mitgenommen hatte. Auf Sherlocks Tablett stand lediglich eine Tasse Kaffee (schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker) und eine Schüssel Haferbrei.

Insbesondere von den frischen Früchten hatte John eine reichliche Auswahl mitgenommen, außerdem ein zweites Pain au chocolate, weil er ahnte, dass Sherlock sich an seinem Frühstück bedienen würde. Johns Vorahnung wurde nicht enttäuscht; noch bevor er sich richtig hinsetzen konnte, schnappte Sherlock ein Stück Mango von seinem Teller und schob es sich geistesabwesend in den Mund. Dem folgten Ananas und Papaya. Nebenher löffelte Sherlock in seinem Frühstücksbrei und scrollte durch sein Telefon.

John beobachtete das Schauspiel für wenige Minuten, bis er eine Entscheidung traf und Sherlock das Handy aus der Hand zog.

“Hey!”, protestierte Sherlock, doch John schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

“Wir sind im _Urlaub_! Handys sind für die nächsten Tage tabu.”

“Ich wollte nur meine Emails überprüfen und—”

John, der gerade von seinem Pain au chocolate abgebissen hatte, schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, schaltete das Handy mit der anderen Hand aus und steckte es in seine Tasche. “Du kannst dich deinen Emails widmen, wenn wir zurück sind. Bis dahin ist Sendepause.”

Sherlock schnaubte echauffiert, beklagte sich jedoch nicht weiter. Er griff erneut in Johns Obstteller und nahm sich ein Stück Melone heraus, leckte den Saft ab.

“Ich bin froh, dass ich dich ausnahmsweise mal was Gesundes essen sehe.” John grinste verschmitzt, während er das letzte Stück Gebäck in den Mund schob und das zweite an Sherlock weitergab.

“Hast du gut geschlafen?”, erkundigte sich John und goss Sherlock und sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein.

“Ja, ziemlich. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du hast dich die ganz Nacht hin und her gewälzt.”

“Das stimmt… der Jetlag und das fremde Bett…”, stammelte John ertappt. “Hab ich dich sehr gestört?”

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. “Die Art, wie du deine Schulter hältst, verrät es mir. Du bist vollkommen verspannt. Vielleicht solltest du dir eine der Massagen buchen, die hier angeboten werden.”

“Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee. Auf dem Weg nach draußen kann ich ja nach einem Termin fragen. Bist du fertig?”

Sherlock nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie den Speisesaal. An der Rezeption erkundigte sich John nach Terminen für eine Massage und vereinbarte einen für den Nachmittag, während Sherlock den Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen ließ. John vermutete, dass er sie ganz automatisch deduzierte. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihnen hier kein potentieller Mörder über den Weg liefe, der ihren Urlaub ruinieren würde.

Die Frau hinter dem Tresen reichte John ein Kärtchen mit der Uhrzeit und Zimmernummer für die Massage und lächelte ihn höflich an.

“Meine Kollegen werden Sie am Pool abholen. Falls Sie nicht mehr am Pool sind, gehen Sie einfach direkt in den Spa-Bereich. Sie werden es ganz sicher lieben, Sir.”

John bedankte sich automatisch, schob das Kärtchen in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und beeilte sich zu Sherlock zu gehen, bevor der dazu überging, frischgebackenen Eheleuten schmutzige Geheimnisse über ihre Partner zu verraten. Der Gedanke amüsierte John mehr, als es der Anstand erlaubte.

“Warum grinst du so schelmisch?”, erkundigte sich Sherlock.

“Ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, wie du dem Pärchen klarmachst, dass es keine Zukunft hat, weil sie mit ihrem Yogalehrer anbändelt und er regelmäßig seine Sekretärin vernascht.”

“Falsch”, sagte Sherlock und verdrehte die Augen. John wollte bereits einwenden, dass er nicht wirklich versucht habe, die Leute zu deduzieren, sondern Sherlock aufziehen wollte, doch da ergriff der erneut das Wort. “Es ist der Gärtner!”

Überrascht blieb John stehen und sah Sherlock mit offenem Mund nach. “Ernsthaft?”

“Nein, nur ein Scherz”, sagte Sherlock über seine Schulter und zwinkerte John zu.

John lachte leise und holte die wenigen Meter Distanz auf, um zu Sherlock aufzuschließen. “Mein Termin ist erst am Nachmittag. Begleitest du mich an den Pool?”

Sherlock nickte und deutet auf die Badehose, die unter dem hellen Leinenhemd hervorschaute. “Natürlich. Ich trage diese modische Grausamkeit schließlich nicht umsonst.”

Sie schlugen den Weg zu ihrer Hütte ein, damit John Sonnenmilch und Handtücher holen konnte.

“Idiot! Du siehst fantastisch aus”, schmunzelte John. “Ich wette, du wirst der Auslöser für die ein oder andere Ehekrise sein, weil du die Köpfe von ein paar Frauen verdrehst… und einigen Männern.”

“Uhm… Danke. Du… du siehst auch sehr gut aus, John.”

John räusperte sich verlegen und kratzte sich hinterm Ohr. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Komplimente von Sherlock zu erhalten, auch wenn der ihn ab und an lobte oder ihn als sein Leuchtfeuer bezeichnete.

“Am besten wir tragen die Creme hier auf, dann müssen wir sie nicht mit zum Pool nehmen”, sagte John und holte die Flasche aus seiner Tasche. Er öffnete sie, gab etwas auf seine Hand und… stockte. Für einen Moment hatte er Sherlock dabei helfen wollen, die Sonnenmilch auf seinem Körper zu verteilen, aber… das ging nun wirklich zu weit. Kurzerhand reichte er die Flasche weiter und verschmierte die kleine Menge auf seinen Unterarmen. Erst dann merkte er, wie unsinnig sein Vorhaben war. Immerhin musste er aus dem Hemd schlüpfen, um sich Brustkorb und Rücken einzucremen.

Seufzend und mit mehr Kraft als notwendig verrieb er die Lotion auf seinen Armen, um anschließend mit glitschigen Fingern zu versuchen, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

“Verdammter Mist!”, fluchte John, als ihm die kleinen Scheiben wiederholt entglitten.

Sherlock lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türstock und schmunzelte verhalten, bis er dem Trauerspiel vor sich nicht mehr zusehen konnte. “Lass mich helfen”, brummte er sichtlich amüsiert und schob Johns Hände beiseite. “Ich habe immer gedacht, du wärst geschickter mit deinen Fingern…”

Schamesröte flutete Johns Wangen und ließ die Erwiderung in seiner Kehle ersterben. Sein Blick huschte fahrig zwischen Sherlocks Händen und dem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck hin und her. Gleichzeitig hoffte er inständig, Sherlock möge seinen hektischen Herzschlag weder hören noch fühlen.

Es gelang Sherlock, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ohne die Haut darunter zu berühren – was John fast wehmütig registrierte. Er murmelte seinen Dank, ließ das Kleidungsstück über seine Schultern gleiten und fuhr damit fort, die Creme zu verteilen.

“Soll ich deinen Rücken eincremen, wenn wir gerade dabei sind?”, fragte Sherlock in einem so nonchalanten Ton, dass jegliche Anziehung unwahrscheinlich erschien.

John war versucht einfach abzulehnen. Doch die Vorstellung, sich innerhalb von fünf Minuten zweimal zum Affen zu machen und in albernen Verrenkungen zu versuchen, seine Rückseite zu erreichen, ließ ihn Sherlocks Angebot annehmen. Er drehte sich um, wappnete sich für Sherlock Berührung.

Die Vorstellung von dem, was gleich passieren würde, verursachte John eine Gänsehaut, noch bevor Sherlock ihn überhaupt angefasst hatte. Eine Portion der Lotion wurde direkt aus der Tube auf Johns Rücken gespritzt. Die obszöne Assoziation, die sich augenblicklich vor Johns geistigem Auge manifestierte, ließ ihn zischend die Luft einsaugen.

“Entschuldige, ich hätte die Creme vorher anwärmen sollen”, sagte Sherlock und mit einem kaum unterdrückten Lachen.

Als Sherlock beide Hände auf seinen Rücken legte, ging ein Schauer durch John. Überdeutlich nahm er wahr, wie sie die Creme verteilten, langsam und bedächtig, wie sie über die Schulterblätter strichen. Wie sie einen Moment länger an dem Narbengeflecht verweilten, eine Mischung aus Massage und Streicheleinheit, nur um dann links und rechts von der Wirbelsäule hinunterzugleiten, die Fingerspitzen an seiner Taille, ihn beinahe gänzlich umfassend. Die Daumen kreisten schüchtern über Johns Lendengrübchen, fast touchierten sie den Bund der Shorts.

John wollte sich unter den Händen räkeln wie eine rollige Katze, sich an etwas reiben – bevorzugt an Sherlock. Natürlich tat er es nicht. Das würde eine Grenze überschreiten, die mit platonischer Freundschaft nicht mehr erklärbar sein würde. Stattdessen biss sich John auf die Zunge, um den sehnsüchtigen Laut, der ihm über die Lippen stolpern wollte, zu unterdrücken. Der Schmerz milderte die Lust, die sich durch seinen Körper zog, bevor sie sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln sammeln und zu einer Erektion formen konnte.

“So, fertig…” Mit einer letzten Handbewegung strich Sherlock hoch zu Johns Nacken und verrieb dort das letzte bisschen Lotion, bevor er sich zurück in sein Sichtfeld schob. “Lass uns zum Pool gehen.”

“Ja… hey, warte! Du musst dich auch eincremen.”

Sherlock gab einen abfälligen Laut von sich und drehte sich weg. “Nicht nötig, so schnell bekomme ich keinen Sonnenbrand!”

“Sei kein Idiot, Sherlock. Du bist die Sonne hier genauso wenig gewohnt wie ich und obendrein hast du viel hellere Haut. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, bist du innerhalb weniger Minuten krebsrot!”, protestierte John und griff erneut nach der Flasche.

“Na schön, wenn es sein muss…” Theatralisch seufzend zog Sherlock sein T-Shirt aus und warf es auf das Bett. Er drehte sich herum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Beeil dich. Immerhin haben wir nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.”

“Eigentlich schon”, antwortete John. “Urlaub – schon vergessen?”

Schmunzelnd gab John etwas Sonnencreme in seine Hand und verrieb sie, bevor er sie bedächtig auf Sherlocks Schultern verteilte. Das Grinsen rutschte aus Johns Gesicht, als er die zahlreichen unebenen Narben auf Sherlocks Rücken berührte. Lange dünne und kleine wulstige. Ein paar wenige kreisrunde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie sah. Er wusste, wie sie entstanden waren. In langen Nächten hatte Sherlock von seinem Martyrium berichtet. Doch sie nun anzufassen, war etwas vollkommen anderes.

“John…”

“Hm?”

“Es sind nur Narben. Mir geht’s gut.”

“Ich weiß. Ich… sorry…” John unterbrach sich selbst und ließ von Sherlock ab. “So, fertig.”

“Hervorragend.”

Sie cremten die restlichen Körperstellen allein ein, nahmen ihre Handtücher und verließen das Hotelzimmer. Der Pool war nicht so stark frequentiert, wie sie befürchtet hatten. Vermutlich gingen die meisten Paare eher an den wunderschönen Strand, statt sich im chlorhaltigen Wasser zu vergnügen, aber das konnte John und Sherlock nur recht sein. Sie suchten zwei Liegen aus und legten sich auf diese.

Nach einer Weile orderte John einen Cocktail, während Sherlock in den Pool sprang und ein paar Runden schwamm.

“Komm ins Wasser. Es ist herrlich”, rief er vom Beckenrand.

Von der unruhigen Nacht und der Schwüle der tropischen Luft schläfrig, winkte John mit einer Handbewegung ab. “Nein, lass mal. Bin kein Wasserfan.”

Überrascht legte Sherlock den Kopf zur Seite und sah John prüfend an. “Du kannst doch schwimmen?”

“Natürlich _kann_ ich schwimmen. Ich mag es nur nicht sonderlich.”

“Hm…”

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht zu einem schelmischen Grinsen und stemmte sich am Beckenrand hoch, hievte sich aus dem Wasser. “Dann macht es dir sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich…” Ohne Vorwarnung packte Sherlock Johns Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf die Beine.

“Hey!” Überrascht fiel John in Sherlocks Arme, doch ehe er sich erschrocken zurückziehen konnte, ließ sich Sherlock zusammen mit ihm nach hinten fallen. Direkt ins kalte Nass.

Die Schläfrigkeit war augenblicklich wie weggefegt. Spielerisch stieß John Sherlock von sich und tauchte zusammen mit ihm auf, nur um ihn im gleichen Atemzug zu beschimpfen und ihm Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

“Entschuldigung! Bitte nicht vom Rand springen!”, bat der Hotelmitarbeiter, der Drinks an die Gäste verteilte.

John und Sherlock hörten ihn kaum, viel zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, einander durch den Pool zu jagen.

“Du verfluchter Mistkerl!”, lachte John, während er nach Sherlocks Schultern griff und ihn unter Wasser drückte.

Für ein paar Herzschläge leistete Sherlock Widerstand, bevor er seinen Körper weich werden und John gewähren ließ. Dass diese Aktion lediglich ein taktisches Täuschungsmanöver darstellte und Sherlock den Moment nutzte, um Johns Beine unter Wasser wegzuziehen, war wenig überraschend. Im Gegenteil – John hatte mit dieser Aktion gerechnet, drehte sich geschickt zur Seite und griff ein weiteres Mal nach Sherlock. Diesmal umfasste er die schmalen Hüften und zog ihn unter Wasser.

Schwerelos wie Seetang umtanzte Sherlocks Haar sein Gesicht. Das Licht der Sonne war unter Wasser aus seinen Augen verschwunden, aber das ließ sie eher noch mysteriöser erscheinen als sonst. Johns Herz verkrampfte sich beim Anblick seines besten Freundes. Dem Mann, dem er so viel zu verdanken hatte. Der ihm einfach alles auf der Welt bedeutete. Zu gern hätte er ihn an sich gezogen und geküsst, das letzte bisschen Luft mit ihm geteilt…

Sherlocks Augen huschten zwischen seinen hin und her, dann tauchte er auf, gefolgt von zahllosen Luftblasen. John folgte ihm und brach durch die Wasseroberfläche. Er beobachtete, wie sich Sherlock in einer nebensächlichen Geste die feuchten Strähnen aus der Stirn wischte. Die sonst so wilden Locken klebten fest an seinem Kopf und ließen ihn völlig anders wirken. Nicht besser oder schlechter, nur fremder. Unverändert attraktiv.

Sie standen nah beieinander im brusthohen Wasser. Zu nah? Einem Impuls folgend streckte John die Hand nach Sherlock aus und schob eine letzte vorwitzige Strähne hinter sein Ohr.

“Ihr Cocktail, Sir! Bitte eine Unterschrift!”

Der magische Moment zwischen ihnen zerplatzte wie eines der zahlreichen Wasserbläschen, als ein Kellner an den Beckenrand trat und John Stift und Mäppchen entgegenhielt. Nachdem John unterzeichnet hatte, entfernte er sich wieder.

“Du kannst also _tatsächlich_ schwimmen”, feixte Sherlock und legte seine Unterarme auf den Beckenrand.

“Yep!”, sagte John und trank etwas von seinem Cocktail.

“Alkohol schon vor dem Mittagessen, John? Das ist etwas übertrieben, oder?”

“Der ist ein ‘Mocktail’, alkoholfrei. Hier, probier selbst.” John schob das Glas zu Sherlock und sah dabei zu, wie er an dem bunten Mixgetränk nippte. _Fast ein Kuss aus zweiter Hand…_

“Mm! Nicht schlecht. Was ist das? Ananas, Mango und…”

“Pfirsich, Zitrone… und sicherlich noch anderes Zeug. Hey, lass mir auch noch was übrig”, sagte John und griff nach dem Strohhalm, um ihn aus Sherlocks Mund zu ziehen. Ein vergeblicher Versuch, denn Sherlock hielt den Trinkhalm mit den Zähnen fest und machte keinerlei Anstalten loszulassen.

“Du bist unmöglich”, knurrte John, jedoch ohne Härte in der Stimme. “Wir hätten dir auch einen bestellen können, weißt du?” Er zog ein weiteres Mal an dem Plastik, bis Sherlock den Biss lockerte und den Mund öffnete.

“Mag sein”, antwortete Sherlock mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern. “Aber so schmeckt es viel besser…”

“Geklaut?”

“Geteilt!”

Grinsend zog sich Sherlock aus dem Wasser und griff nach dem bereitliegenden Handtuch auf der Liege. Wassertropfen perlten über Schultern, Arme und Beine. Er trocknete sich nur oberflächlich ab, breitete das Handtuch wieder auf seiner Liege aus und legte sich in die Sonne. Nach einem kurzen Zögern stieg auch John aus dem Pool und gesellte sich zu ihm.

Die nächsten Stunden faulenzten sie in der Sonne, dösten vor sich hin, verloren kaum ein Wort. Es war eine angenehme, entspannende Stille zwischen ihnen.

Irgendwann kam eine Frau im mittleren Alter zu ihnen und räusperte vernehmlich. “Mr Watson?”

“Hm?”, brummte John schläfrig.

“Ich hole Sie zu Ihrer Massage ab.”

“Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Danke. Sherlock, hey, schläfst du?” John stupste gegen Sherlocks Schulter.

“Sie beide werden es ganz sicher über alle Maße genießen”, plauderte die Frau, während John von der Liege aufstand und nach seinem Handtuch griff. “Die Paarmassage ist eines der beliebtesten Angebote in unserem Spa.”

“Paarmassage?”, echote John und sah die Hotelmitarbeiterin überrascht an.

“Was ist los?”, erkundigte sich Sherlock schläfrig und streckte sich mit einem herzhaften Gähnen.

“Ihr Termin, Mr Watson”, flötete die Frau nun in Sherlocks Richtung. “Sie und Ihr Gatte werden erwartet.”

“Das ist ein Missverständnis. Wir sind nicht… ich habe nicht…”, stotterte John, als sich Sherlock achselzuckend von seiner Liege erhob.

“Es ist doch nur eine Massage im gleichen Raum, John. Kein Grund zur Panik.”

Nervös sah John zu Sherlock auf und versuchte sich für diesen Fauxpas zu entschuldigen, doch Sherlock schien das gar nicht zu interessieren. Er folgte der Frau gelassen und forderte John sogar auf, nicht so zu trödeln.

Die Frau führte sie in den Spa-Bereich und dort in einen etwas abgelegenen Flur. Sie öffnete die Tür, auf der in Schnörkelschrift _Bitte nicht stören!_ stand und führte die beiden Männer hinein. Der Raum war spartanisch eingerichtet. Neben den zwei obligatorischen Liegen gab es Raumtrenner, hinter denen sie sich ausziehen konnten. Außerdem ein Tisch auf dem verschiedene Öle in Warmhaltebecken und Lotionen standen. Das Licht war gedimmt, der Raum hauptsächlich durch zahlreiche Kerzen in verschieden großen Gefäßen beleuchtet. Im Hintergrund spielte leise Musik, die der Entspannung dienen sollte. Allerdings fühlte John sich überhaupt nicht entspannt. Im Gegenteil, sein Fluchtreflex hatte eingesetzt, sobald sie den Raum betreten hatten.

“Bitte entkleiden Sie sich vollständig und binden Sie sich das um ihre Hüften, bevor Sie sich auf die Liege legen. Meine Kolleginnen sind gleich bei Ihnen.” Sie reichte John und Sherlock jeweils ein dünnes Tuch, das kein halbwegs vernünftiger Mensch als Kleidungsstück bezeichnen würde, und verabschiedete sich.

Ohne zu zögern ging Sherlock hinter die Trennwand und zog sich aus. Offenbar hatte er keinerlei Scham, was John von zuhause nicht anders kannte. Dennoch begegneten sie sich auch dort normalerweise nicht gänzlich nackt.

Als Sherlock wieder in den Raum trat, trug er nichts weiter als dieses kleine Stück Stoff, das noch durchsichtiger war als befürchtet. Deutlich zeichnete sich sein Penis darunter ab. John zwang sich, den Blick abzuwenden. Ihm war heiß und kalt und das Zittern in seinen Händen wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

“Keine Angst, John. Sie werden dir schon nichts tun.”

“Ich habe keine— Dir macht das alles wohl gar nichts— Ach, vergiss es!”

Murrend ging John hinter den Paravent, bevor er noch etwas Unüberlegtes sagte oder –schlimmer noch – tat. Er schlüpfte aus seiner Badehose, legte sie über einen kleinen Hocker und versuchte das lächerlich kleine Stückchen Stoff um seine Lenden zu wickeln.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Watson. Beim Militär haben so viele Kameraden deinen nackten Arsch gesehen._

Er nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug, zählte mental bis drei und trat hinter der Trennwand hervor. Glücklicherweise lag Sherlock bereits auf dem Bauch auf einer der Liegen. Nur kurz ließ John seinen Blick über den ausgestreckten Körper wandern, bevor er sich auf die andere Liege legte und den Kopf demonstrativ von Sherlock wegdrehte. Er zog an dem Stofffetzen, um seinen Hintern besser zu bedecken, aber das Unterfangen war hoffnungslos.

“Entspann dich einfach”, raunte Sherlock.

“Leichter gesagt—” John verstummte, als sich die Tür öffnete und die beiden Masseurinnen hereinkamen. Sie begrüßten ihre Kunden auf thailändisch, sprachen sonst jedoch Englisch. Die Frau an Sherlocks Liege erklärte den Prozess mit knappen Worten, dann fingen sie an, das aufgewärmte Öl auf Johns und Sherlocks Rücken zu verteilen.

Johns Masseurin fragte lediglich, ob der Druck angenehm sei, strich dann ausgiebig über seine Schulterpartie, die Arme und den Rücken.

“Entspannen Sie sich, Mr Watson”, wisperte die Frau. “Sie sind vollkommen verkrampft. Lomi Lomi behandelt nicht nur den Körper, sondern auch die Seele. Lassen Sie sich fallen und genießen Sie es.”

Mit großen Bewegungen und reichlich Öl arbeitete die Masseurin nicht nur mit ihren Händen, sondern auch mit den Unterarmen und Ellbogen. Immer wieder strich sie über Johns Rückenpartie, wanderte hinunter zu seinen Beinen, bis hin zu den Füßen. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr löste sich Johns Anspannung, bis er schließlich glaubte, unter den Berührungen zu zerfließen.

Er vergaß vollkommen, wo und mit wem er hier war. Die angenehme Wärme sickerte immer tiefer in seine Knochen, seine Muskeln wurden weicher und entspannter. Ehe er es bewusst realisierte, löste sich ein dunkles Seufzen aus seiner Kehle. Die Masseurin streichelte vielmehr, als dass sie knetete; die Bewegungen fast wellenförmig, allumfassend. Ihre kleinen Hände arbeiten sich erneut von den Schultern bis zu den Fußsohlen und wieder zurück, sparten dabei auch die Rundung des Pos nicht aus, jedoch ohne zu intim zu werden.

“Jetzt die andere Seite”, sagten die Masseurinnen und John drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihm, dass Sherlock ebenfalls dabei war, sich umzudrehen. Eilig justierte er das Tuch über seinem Schoß und schloss die Augen, bevor sein Blick zu lang auf Sherlock hängen blieb.

Die Massage wurde fortgesetzt. Bereits in Bauchlage hatte die Masseurin verschiedene Dehnungen an seinen Beinen und Armen durchgeführt. Dieses Prozedere wurde in der neuen Position ebenso durchgeführt. Die ungewohnte Mischung aus Strecken und Massieren der Muskulatur war John gänzlich neu. Manches Mal fühlte er sich regelrecht verlegen, wie die Frau seine Beine spreizte, an ihm schob und drückte und dabei seine intimsten Stellen entblößte. Das Tuch rutschte immer wieder zu Seite, wurde jedoch genauso oft wieder zurechtgerückt.

“Tut mir leid…”, hörte er Sherlock leise sagen.

“Das ist okay, völlig normal. Für das Happy End muss aber nachher Ihr Gatte sorgen”, sagte sie und John glaubte, ein tiefes Loch öffne sich in seinem Magen. Konnte es sein, dass…? _Sherlock_? Zu gern hätte er einen Seitenblick riskiert, wollte seine Neugier jedoch keineswegs dermaßen offensichtlich machen.

Er atmete geräuschlos aus und versuchte sich auf die Massage zu konzentrieren, aber so recht wollte ihm das nicht mehr gelingen. Das Kribbeln in seinen Lenden nahm stetig zu. Nicht wegen der Frau oder der intimen Berührungen, sondern wegen Sherlock und den Bildern, die er mit dieser knappen Entschuldigung in Johns Kopf gepflanzt hatte. Außerdem glaubte John unter dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren, dem heftigen Pumpen seines Herzens und seinen tiefen Atemzügen immer wieder unterdrückte Seufzer von Sherlock zu vernehmen.

Diese Kombination und ein weiteres Spreizen seines linken Beines, gepaart mit einer beinahe Berührung seines Hodens sorgten letztendlich für das Unvermeidliche. Blut pumpte in seinen Penis und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie er sich Stück für Stück aufrichtete.

John öffnete die Augen, um sich mit einem Blick nonverbal bei seiner Masseurin zu entschuldigen, doch ganz automatisch fokussierte er sich auf Sherlocks Profil. Auf die flatternden Wimpern, den leicht geöffneten Mund, die Röte in den Wangen. Ein heißkaltes Kribbeln zog durch Johns Venen und ließ seine halbharte Erektion sehnsüchtig zucken. Er saugte die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und biss hinein, die Finger in den knappen Lendenschurz gekrallt. Peripher nahm er wahr, wie die beiden Frauen sich ansahen und fast unbemerkt nickten.

“Die Massage ist fertig. Wir hoffen, es hat Ihnen gefallen. Sie können sich nun gerne hier entspannen. Der Raum steht Ihnen für eine Stunde zur Verfügung.” Die Frauen säuberten ihre Hände, stellten die Öle zurück an ihren Platz und verließen den Raum, noch bevor John zu einem Protest bezüglich der Implikation ansetzen konnte.

Verlegen legte er den Unterarm über sein Gesicht und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Gleichzeitig beschwor er seinen Penis wieder abzuschwellen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Jedes Geräusch, jedes Rascheln oder verhaltene Luftschnappen von der Nachbarliege schien geradezu in seinen Schoß zu jagen.

“Das war… _anders_ , als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.”

John machte einen zustimmenden Laut, sparte sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentar, geschweige denn einen Blick zu Sherlock.

“Verdammt”, setzte Sherlock nach weiteren Momenten des peinlichen Schweigens nach. “Ich kann so nicht aufstehen.”

“Ich auch nicht”, sagte John. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, dann fingen beide an zu prusten. Die Situation war einfach urkomisch. “Das nenne ich mal eine unerwartete Situation.”

“Ja, verdammt hart”, sagte Sherlock trocken.

John musste erneut lachen. “Du Idiot! Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig”, beschwerte sich John halbherzig und ohne dass er das breite Grinsen loswurde. “Ernsthaft, Sherlock. Was machen wir jetzt?”

Er hörte mehr, als dass er sah, wie Sherlock mit den Achseln zuckte. “Wir haben offensichtlich zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir warten, bis sich die Sache _beruhigt_ hat oder…”

“Oder…?”, fragte John atemlos. Das Wort blieb im beinahe im Halse stecken.

“Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Wir schaffen Abhilfe.”

 _Oh fuck…_ meinte Sherlock, dass sie sich gegenseitig _helfen_ sollten?

“Du meinst… zusamm— _oh_ …”

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John wie Sherlock über seinen öligen Bauch strich und die Hand unter das Tuch schob. Er wollte nicht hinsehen, wollte Sherlock das kleine bisschen Privatsphäre lassen, das er ihm in diesem Raum geben konnte. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick ganz automatisch zu Sherlocks Schoß wanderte und dort verharrte.

Er schob seine eigene Hand zwischen seine Beine und umfasste seinen Penis. Der sanfte Druck war angenehm und dennoch nicht genug, um seine Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Ganz automatisch spannte er die Hüft- und Gesäßmuskeln an und machte eine seichte Stoßbewegung in seine Faust. Schauer rannen über seine Nervenbahnen und ließen ihn überrascht nach Luft schnappen.

Das Rascheln der Unterlage auf der anderen Liege sagte ihm, dass Sherlock zu ihm sah, sich wohl vergewissern wollte, ob John das Gleiche tat wie er. Die Absurdität der Situation wich immer mehr dem Verlangen nach Erlösung. Das glitschige Geräusch von öliger Haut auf Haut und ihre hektischer werdenden Atemzüge taten ihr Übriges.

Die Augen fest geschlossen hatte Sherlock lediglich den Kopf in Johns Richtung gedreht. Jedoch beobachtete er ihn nicht, so wie John es im Gegenzug tat. Ein Teil in ihm wünschte sich Sherlocks wachsamen Blick auf seinem bebenden Körper zu spüren. Was würde der Mann in Johns Handlung, der Art, wie er seinen steifen Penis umfasste und über die glitschige Eichel fuhr, lesen können? Würde es Sherlock erregen? Oder würde er eine seiner harschen Bemerkungen machen und John anweisen, sich anders anzufassen? Sanfter oder härter?

 _Sieh mich an!_ , beschwor er in Gedanken, spreizte die Beine und zog in einer wagemutigen Geste das Tuch zur Seite. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er seine Hoden, knetete sie sanft. Der Atem floh immer hektischer über seine Lippen, die Erregung in seinem Inneren bündelte sich. Sein Blick haftete auf Sherlocks Gesicht, auf den zitternden Wimpern, dem vollen Mund; der Zunge, die hervor huschte und das Salz ableckte.

Sherlocks Bewegungen wurden unregelmäßig, die Muskulatur in seinem Bauch und in seinen Beinen zuckten ungehalten. Die Brauen zusammengezogen wirkte er konzentriert, geradezu entschlossen. Er musste kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stehen, wie John mit großer Faszination und Lust feststellte.

 _Fuck_ … fluchte John in Gedanken und passte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Hand an Sherlock an.

Er zwang sich, den Blick von Sherlocks ausdrucksstarkem Gesicht zu lösen, doch einen Augenblick später fixierte er das Geschehen zwischen Sherlocks Beinen. John empfand seine Neugier als höchst verwerflich, aber er konnte nicht mehr wegsehen.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen stolperte über seine Lippen, als er die rosige Eichel unter dem dünnen Stoff hervorblitzen sah. Gleich darauf verschwand sie wieder in Sherlocks ölig glänzender Faust. Der schlanke Körper war angespannt wie eine Saite, zitterte zwischen schweren Atemzügen. Nun würde es nicht mehr lang dauern.

“ _Oh_ … G… Gott…” Sherlock warf den Kopf in den Nacken, stemmte die Füße auf die Liege und riss das Tuch beiseite. “Oh, _fuck…_ ” Der erste Schwall Ejakulat traf seinen Bauch, doch Sherlock hielt nicht in der pumpenden Bewegung inne, sondern lockte noch einen zweite und dritten hervor. All das begleitet von einem kaum unterdrückten, dunklen Stöhnen, das John eine weitere Gänsehaut über den Rücken schickte. Die milchige Flüssigkeit perlte über die bebende Haut.

Auch John spürte seinen Orgasmus heranrollen. Er hielt sich an dem Bild von Sherlock fest, während die ekstatischen Wellen durch ihn hindurchrauschten und den letzten klaren Gedanken aus seinem Verstand wuschen. Ein letztes Mal stieß er in seine Hand und er musste die Kiefer zusammenpressen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Schwitzend und schwer atmend warf er einen Arm über sein Gesicht, während er mit der freien Hand seinen zuckenden Penis hielt. Warmes Ejakulat lief über seine Finger und die Taille, sickerte in sein kurzes Schamhaar.

“Ich muss duschen…”

Noch bevor John reagieren konnte, hörte er, wie Sherlock sich von der Liege erhob. Leise fluchend schlitterte er aufgrund der öligen Fußsohlen über den glatten Fliesenboden, griff nach seinen Klamotten und verließ ohne ein Wort des Abschieds den Raum.

Auch John rutschte wenig später vorsichtig von der Liege, stakste hinter den Paravent, um seine Sachen zu holen und eine Dusche zu finden. Zurück in das gemeinsame Zimmer wollte er vorläufig nicht, daher duschte er im Spa-Bereich, wusch das Öl gründlich ab und stieg wieder in seine Badehose.

Ob Sherlock direkt aufs Zimmer oder zum Pool gegangen war, konnte John nicht sagen. Er hielt es jedoch für weiser, seinen Freund vorerst zu meiden. Was sie dort im Massageraum getan hatten… John spürte, wie ihm unweigerlich die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Hatte es Sherlock gefallen? Oder war er entsetzt über ihre Verhalten? In all den Jahren, die er Sherlock bereits kannte, hatte der sich nie als sexuelles Wesen gezeigt.

Ganz anders als John, der häufiger Freundinnen mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, konnte er keine Situation benennen, in der Sherlock Interesse an einer Partnerschaft gezeigt hätte.

Natürlich – da war _die Frau_ gewesen. Als John kürzlich den Mut gefunden hatte, Sherlock direkt auf seine Gefühle hinsichtlich Irene Adler anzusprechen, hatte sein Freund ihn schlicht und ergreifend ausgelacht. Was genau er nicht daran verstanden hatte, als Irene ihm ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass sie lesbisch sei, hatte Sherlock gefragt. Dann war da noch die falsche Beziehung mit Janine. Sonst schien kein weibliches Wesen Sherlocks Gunst erlangt zu haben.

_Freundinnen, nicht wirklich mein Gebiet._

Insgeheim hatte John Sherlock für asexuell gehalten. Doch nach heute zweifelte er an dieser Annahme mehr denn je.

Es war… aufregend, Sherlock auf diese Art zu erleben. Schon immer war er leidenschaftlich gewesen, wenn es um Dinge ging, die ihn interessierten. Vornehmlich die mysteriösesten Fälle, Morde in verschlossenen Räumen. Moriarty. John schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an den Mann mit den pechschwarzen Augen. Glücklicherweise lag auch dieses Kapitel schon lange hinter ihnen.

John beschloss, ein wenig an den Strand zu gehen und sich in die Sonne zu legen. Er suchte sich ein schattiges Plätzchen, breitete sein Handtuch aus und legte sich auf den Bauch. Vielleicht könnte er ein paar Minuten die Augen schließen…

+++

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

John schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf, als etwas über seinen Fuß strich. Das _Etwas_ entpuppte sich als ein Zipfel seines Handtuchs, das von der sanften Meeresbrise hochgeweht wurde.

Ein Blick auf den Sonnenstand verriet ihm, dass es bestimmt schon sieben Uhr war und er mindestens zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte er im Schatten gelegen, so dass er um einen Sonnenbrand herumgekommen war. Unvernünftig war solch ein Verhalten nichtsdestotrotz.

In der Ferne konnte John sehen, wie erneut das Barbecue am Strand aufgebaut wurde. Er beschloss sich bei einem der Kellner nach Sherlocks vergessenen Sandalen zu erkundigen und sie als Friedensangebot mitzubringen. Der erste Kellner, den er fand, holte sie hinter einer Theke hervor und reichte sie John. Der bedankte sie und ging langsam zurück zu der Hütte, wo er hoffte Sherlock zu finden.

Tatsächlich saß Sherlock dort auf dem Rattansessel und scrollte durch sein Handy. Dass er zu seinem üblichen Verhalten zurückkehrte, um sich nicht mit der absonderlichen Situation zwischen ihnen zu beschäftigen, verwunderte John nicht im Geringsten.

“Hey”, sagte er leise, “ich habe deine Sandalen gefunden.”

“Danke”, erwiderte Sherlock knapp und ohne aufzusehen.

John strich sich verlegen über den Arm und suchte nach Worten. “Es… äh… Wollen wir was essen gehen? Oder hast du keinen Hunger?”

Sherlock löste den Blick von seinem Telefon, richtete ihn auf John und sah ihn prüfend an. Scheinbar schien John die Inspektion bestanden zu haben, den Sherlock nickte knapp und stand auf.

“Einverstanden, aber zieh dich vorher um. So kann ich mich nicht mit dir blicken lassen. Ich warte draußen auf dich.”

“Sehr wohl, euer Majestät”, rief John, als Sherlock das Zimmer verließ.

Er fischte eine beigefarbene Leinenhose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt aus dem Kleiderschrank und zog sich schmunzelnd um. So wie es aussah, war wieder alles beim Alten. Auch Sherlock schien nicht erpicht darauf zu sein, die Sache noch einmal anzusprechen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Strand, wo die Buffets aufgebaut waren, und reihten sich in die verschiedenen Schlangen ein. John wählte diesmal Gemüse- und Fleischspieße, dazu eine scharfe Soße und ein Bier. Sherlock nahm gefüllte Tintenfischtuben mit Salat und bestellte sich ein Glas Weißwein dazu.

Als sie sahen, dass es an diesem Abend live Musik gab, setzten sie sich in die Nähe der Bühne – vielleicht auch um sich nicht groß unterhalten zu müssen. Allein die Aussicht darauf, nachts wieder das Bett teilen zu müssen, versetzte John in milde Panik, was dazu führte, dass er sein Bier viel schneller leerte, als es in Anbetracht der schwülen Temperatur und des relativ leeren Magens vernünftig war.

Das Essen war hervorragend, die Schärfe der roten Soße passte vorzüglich zu dem mild gewürzten Fleisch. John aß mit Appetit, schob bald den leeren Teller beiseite. Er winkte einem der herumschwirrenden Kellner und bestellte sich ein weiteres Bier. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte auch Sherlock sein Weißweinglas auf das Tablett und bat um ein zweites.

“Ich hole mir ein Dessert, möchtest du auch etwas?”, fragte John und stand auf. Bereits jetzt spürte er einen angenehmen Schwindel und Wärme durch seinen Körper wabern.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln, nickte dann aber doch. “Warum nicht, such du aus.”

Als John mit einem Teller voll Khanom Wan Thai zurückkam, griff Sherlock beherzt zu. Die kleinen Leckereien aus Klebreis und Gelee, die zu bunten Blumen geformt waren, schienen ihm zu schmecken. John realisierte, dass sein halbleeres Glas von einem weiteren flankiert wurde. Offenbar hatte Sherlock bereits Nachschub geordert, ehe er ausgetrunken hatte.

Die Musik wurde allmählich immer schnulziger und lud mehrere Pärchen dazu ein, aufzustehen und zu tanzen. Genervt verdrehte John die Augen. So etwas hatte noch gefehlt. Er leerte das angefangene Glas mit drei Schlucken und griff zum nächsten. Noch war das Bier herrlich kühl. Es wäre eine Schande, es zu lange stehen zu lassen. Falls Sherlock Johns Trinkgeschwindigkeit auffiel, kommentierte er sie nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil – Sherlock trank fleißig mit.

“Solltest du nicht besser langsam machen?”, fragte John, als beide bei ihrem vierten Glas angekommen waren.

“Du musst reden”, murrte Sherlock undeutlich.

Er rümpfte pikiert die Nase, so dass an der Nasenwurzel eine kleine Furche entstand. John wollte sie wegküssen. Rasch sah er beiseite, bevor sein sehnsüchtiger Blick ihn verriet oder er etwas Dummes machte.

Immer mehr Paare tanzten eng umschlungen, einige knutschten sogar. Es war kaum auszuhalten.

“Nicht mehr lang und die Veranstaltung hier ist nicht mehr jugendfrei”, knurrte John in sein Glas.

Sherlock brummte zustimmend. “Überkompensation. Das Pärchen dort versucht die Ehe nach Seitensprüngen auf beiden Seiten zu kitten. Dabei sollten sie einfach einsehen, dass sie nicht für die Monogamie gemacht sind.”

“Ich will nicht wissen, wie du _das_ erkannt haben willst, aber bezweifeln tue ich es nicht. Sie hat dem Kellner den ganzen Abend schöne Augen gemacht”, sagte John.

“Und er der Sängerin…”

“War ja klar.” John ließ seinen Blick über die vollbusige Frau auf der Bühne wandern. Sie war hübsch mit ihrem aparten Gesicht und dem vollen Schmollmund. Und doch ließ sie John vollkommen kalt.

“Wenn du sie abschleppen willst, musst du dich anstrengen!”

John, der gerade einen Schluck Bier im Mund hatte, verschluckte sich und hustete. “Wieso sollte ich das tun?”

Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schürzte die Lippen. “Weil keine Frau in mein Bett kommt. Wenn du sie also verführen willst, muss sie dich mit nach Hause nehmen. Oder ihr treibt es einfach am Strand – da wärt ihr sicherlich nicht die einzigen.” Die Worte waren ein wenig gelallt und klangen eher schmollend, als dass sie Sherlocks üblichen schnippischen Ton transportierten.

“Nicht mein Ding”, sagte John und mahnte sich zur Vorsicht, nichts Unbedachtes zu sagen.

“Was soll das heißen? Die ist doch genau dein Typ!”

“Mein _Typ_?”

“Ja, Frauen mit…” Sherlock machte eine knetende Bewegung mit seinen Händen.

“Brüsten?”

“Das! Das ist das Wort!”, sagte Sherlock und leerte sein Weinglas.

“Ich glaub, du hast genug” John wollte es an sich nehmen, doch Sherlock riss trotzig seine Hand weg. Als es hinter ihm schepperte, drehte er sich irritiert um. Das Glas war ihm aus der Hand gerutscht und zerbrochen. Sogleich kam ein Kellner herbeigeeilt und fegte die Splitter zusammen.

“Entschuldigung”, murmelte John an Sherlocks statt und stand auf. “Komm, wir bringen dich besser aufs Zimmer.”

“Ich bin kein kleines Kind!”, murrte Sherlock, ließ sich jedoch ohne Widerstand von John auf die Beine ziehen.

Sie überbrückten den kurzen Fußweg zurück zu ihrer Hütte schweigend. John ging dicht neben Sherlock, um ihn notfalls zu stützen. Doch außer einem leichten Schwanken, schien Sherlock glücklicherweise keine Ausfallerscheinungen zu haben.

Zurück im Zimmer ließ sich Sherlock schwerfällig in den Rattansessel fallen und blickte John mit glasigem Blick an.

“Musst du dich übergeben?”

Vehement schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf.

“Gut, dann gehe ich kurz duschen, um den Sand—”

“Du kannst dir auch hier einen runterholen, John. Kein Grund dich in der Dusche zu verstecken.”

John blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte über seine Schulter. “Was?”

“Du hast schon richtig gehört. Gestern hast du es doch auch gemacht und vorhin hattest du keine Probleme damit, es in meiner Gegenwart zu tun… also nur zu!”

Sherlock musste betrunkener sein, als John angenommen hatte. Er konnte diesen Vorschlag doch nicht ernst meinen. Oder? John schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu klären, aber die Bilder, die sich darin manifestiert hatten, wollten nicht verschwinden. Sherlock hatte gestern also doch gehört, wie er sich unter der Dusche befriedigt hatte.

“Wirklich, John. Mir macht das nichts aus. Ich hab gestern im Bett auch…” Sherlock machte eine eindeutige Geste mit seiner Hand. “Es wäre viel effizienter, wenn wir uns nicht voreinander verstecken müssten. Siehst du nicht die Vorteile? Auch zuhause. Du müsstest nicht immer versuchen leise zu sein, damit ich nichts höre. Dabei bekomme ich es doch ohnehin mit. Warte!”

Sherlock erhob sich umständlich und ging zu dem kleinen Sideboard an der Wand. Er nahm etwas aus einer Schublade und hielt es John entgegen.

“Was ist das? Öl? Hast du das etwa geklaut?”

“Geklaut, geliehen… ein und dasselbe.”

John leckte sich über die Lippen. “Ich… wollte wirklich nur duschen…”

Sherlock hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. “Sei ehrlich, dabei bleibt es selten.”

Damit hatte Sherlock nicht ganz unrecht. Außerdem war es John allemal lieber, befriedigt ins Bett zu steigen und so zu verhindern, dass sich sein Körper nachts – das Objekt seiner Begierde neben sich schlafend – selbständig machte.

“Du liegst dann aber nicht da und beobachtest mich... oder?”, fragte John mit klopfendem Herzen, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein raues Krächzen. “Das wäre… wäre unfair.”

Etwas, das John nicht zuordnen konnte, flammte in Sherlocks Blick auf. “Aber dass du mich heute Nachmittag beobachtet hast, war _fair_?”

John lachte verschämt auf und spürte, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg. “Das war keine Absicht. Aber so etwas sieht man nicht alle Tage… den besten Freund… dich… Himmel, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du sowas überhaupt machst?!”

Nebensächlich realisierte John, dass sie beide begonnen hatten, sich zu entkleiden. Während ihres verbalen Schlagabtauschs hatten sie den Raum durchquert und waren an ihren jeweiligen Seiten des Bettes angelangt. John warf Shirt und Hose auf den Boden und löste die Schlaufen des Moskitonetzes an den Bettpfosten. Die durchsichtigen Vorhänge fielen um sie herum wie Nebelwände. Einzig das Restlicht des verlöschenden Tages drang durch sie hindurch. Da waren nur noch Sherlock und er. In einer Welt wie für sie gemacht.

Johns Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er auf Sherlock hinabblickte. Auch er war nackt bis auf die Unterhose, stützte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm und sah erwartungsvoll zu John. Neben Trotz lag eine Spur Unsicherheit in seinem Ausdruck, doch der Alkohol schien sie in Zaum zu halten.

Bedächtig legte sich John hin und starrte in die geraffte Spitze des Moskitonetzes. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter seinen Händen. “Wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor? Wie soll das überhaupt funktionieren? Ich weiß nicht mal ob ich überhaupt kann. Bis vor fünf Minuten war ich noch nicht mal geil!”

“Und jetzt bist du es?”, fragte Sherlock leise.

“So habe ich das nicht gemeint”, antwortete John verlegen.

Er meinte es ernst. Er verstand nicht, wie er innerhalb von wenigen Minuten in diese schräge Situation geschlittert war. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sich seine linke Hand wie ferngesteuert nach unten bewegt und legte sich über seinen anschwellenden Penis. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock sich auf den Rücken rollte und die Hände über seine Brust, seinen Bauch und schließlich seinen Schritt gleiten ließ.

“Denk an etwas, das dich antörnt… Das muss ich dir doch wohl nicht erklären?”, sagte Sherlock spöttisch.

“Hrmpf.” Johns Finger suchten sich einen Weg unter den Bund der Pants, touchierten feuchtwarme Haut und kurzes Haar. Das Zucken, das durch seinen Penis ging, spürte er im ganzen Körper. Er glaubte, das Blut, das durch seine Adern rauschte und ihn hart werden ließ, regelrecht zu hören.

Die Bewegung von Sherlocks Hand, als sie ebenfalls unter den Stoff der Unterhose glitt, fing Johns Aufmerksamkeit ein. Er drehte den Kopf und ließ den Blick über Sherlocks Körper wandern.

_Denk an etwas, das dich antörnt…_ als würde John das schwerfallen! Immerhin lag das Objekt seiner Begierde direkt neben ihm, hatte ihn zu dieser aberwitzigen Aktion provoziert und rieb nun scheinbar unbefangen seinen Penis.

“Du bist schon hart”, rutschte es John heraus.

“Genau wie du…” Sherlock leckte sich über die Lippen und schloss die Augen.

“Mh-mh”, machte John und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. “Vorher habe ich dich beobachtet, jetzt schaffen wir Gleichstand, indem du zusiehst.”

_Wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen,_ dachte er wagemutig, hakte die Daumen in seine Unterhose und zog sie aus. Die Erektion lag hart und schwer auf seinem Bauch, die feuchte Spitze lugte unter der Vorhaut hervor. Er verteilte das Präejakulat über den Eichelrand und seufzte leise.

“Gib mir das Öl”, sagte er.

Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf Sherlocks Wangen gestohlen. Blind suchte er nach der Flasche, ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen, tröpfelte, als er sie fand, etwas auf Johns ausgestreckte Hand, dann auf seine eigene. Sherlocks Erektion stand hart und leicht gerötet in einem flachen Winkel ab, als würde sie sich der wartenden Hand entgegenstrecken. Ein einzelner Tropfen klare Flüssigkeit glänzte im Zwielicht des endenden Tages. Er verwischte ihn in einer Nebenbewegung, während er das Öl auf dem harten Schaft verteilte.

Das dunkle Grollen, das Sherlock ausstieß, schoss auf direktem Weg in Johns Unterleib. Eilig verrieb auch er seine Portion Öl auf der Haut und sog zischend die Luft ein. Das Gefühl war exquisit, die Situation surreal.

“Das ist total verrückt, weißt du das?”, keuchte John und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. “Gott, die Dinge, zu denen du mich überredest…”

“Halt den Mund, John. Obwohl… nein… tu das nicht. Lass mich dich hören. Halt dich nicht zurück.”

“ _Fuck…_ ” John fluchte einsilbig und spannte die Hüften an, stieß in seine Faust. Sherlocks brennenden Blick auf sich zu spüren und zu wissen, dass er sich zur gleichen Zeit befriedigte, schürte das Feuer in seinem Innerem, ließ ihn ungehalten in ihren kleinen Kokon stöhnen.

“Nicht aufhören”, hörte er Sherlock wispern.

Noch einmal sah John zu Sherlocks Hand, wie sie sich um die gerötete Eichel legte und eine leichte Drehung vollzog. Er beobachtete, wie die Finger der anderen Hand unter Sherlocks Skrotum glitten, wohl um über das Perineum zu streichen und die Erregung noch etwas zu steigern. John imitierte die Bewegung und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Haut.

Bei diesem Grad der Erregung wollte er am liebsten die Beine abspreizen und einen Finger in sich einführen. So etwas tat er selten. Nur wenn er sich viel Zeit ließ und allein zu Hause war. Doch das konnte er hier und jetzt nicht vor Sherlock tun… oder? Stattdessen rieb er wiederholt über sein Perineum, spürte dem ekstatischen Kribbeln nach, das sich durch seine Glieder zog.

Er stöhnte ungehalten, als er die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegung beschleunigte. Neben sich hörte er Sherlocks hektischen Atmen und das glitschige Gleiten auf ölfeuchter Haut. Das Laken raschelte, als Sherlock sich streckte. Ein Fuß touchierte Johns Wade, wurde unverzüglich zurückgezogen.

Der versehentliche Körperkontakt heizte John nur noch mehr ein. Er winkelte sein Knie an, streifte Sherlocks Oberschenkel und ließ es dort, ohne die Stimulation zu unterbrechen. Sherlock erschauerte, drehte sich jedoch nicht weg.

“John…”

“Ja… ich, ich auch gleich…”

Wie gut wäre es erst, wenn sie sich gegenseitig berührten, statt nur sich selbst? Wie würde sich Sherlock anfühlen? Wie reagieren? Würde er meckern und John am laufenden Band korrigieren oder würde er sich voll und ganz hingeben? Würde er John die Führung überlassen oder sich nehmen, was er brauchte?

Es war John gleich. Allein die Vorstellung, Sherlock zu berühren, genügte, um seine Erregungskurve in die Höhe zu katapultieren, während er seinem Orgasmus nachjagte.

John löste widerwillig den Fokus von Sherlocks Handlungen und sah in seinen Gesicht. Die rotgebissene Unterlippe hatte er zwischen die Zähne gezogen, die glasigen Augen verfolgten Johns pumpende Faust. Er verstärkte den Druck seines Knies, wollte mehr Körperkontakt. Vielleicht wollte er auch Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

“Sher—”

Sherlock hob die Lider, verhakte seinen Blick mit Johns und zog ihn damit vollends in seinen Bann. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte nun nicht mehr wegsehen. Völlig entblößt gab sich John seiner Lust hin.

“ _Ah_ … Jetzt… Ich komme!”

Der Orgasmus wusch in Wellen über ihn hinweg, strömte bis in seine Zehenspitzen und ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er Sherlock aus den Augen verloren, doch sobald das Hoch abebbte, fand er ihn wieder. Sherlocks Pupillen waren so groß und dunkel wie zwei Neumonde. Zu gern hätte sich John über ihn gelehnt und geküsst, aber…

Gebannt sah er dabei zu, wie ein Beben durch Sherlock ging, als er noch zwei-, dreimal über seine Erektion rieb und schließlich kam, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen zusammengepresst, jeglichen Laut unterdrückend. Der Erguss spritzte auf seinen Bauch, rann über seine Hand. Er war atemberaubend auf seinem Höhepunkt der Lust. Offen, verwundbar, ungeschützt auf eine Weise, wie John es noch nie gesehen hatte. Und dennoch hatte sich Sherlock willentlich gezeigt.

Diese Tatsache versetzte ihn beinahe in größere Euphorie als der vorangegangene Orgasmus. Zu gern hätte er Sherlock gefragt, was diese neue Entwicklung in ihrer Freundschaft zu bedeuten hatte. Ob das eine einmalige Sache war oder ob Sherlock das wirklich auch zuhause machen wollte. Noch bevor er passende Worte in seinem Endorphin umnebelten Geist finden konnte, gähnte Sherlock herzerweichend, zog die Pants über seinen schlaffen Penis und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

“Gute Nacht”, murmelte er und deckte sich zu.

Verdattert starrte John auf Sherlocks Rücken. Okay, offenbar war diese Sache doch nicht mehr als… als was? _Abhilfe_? Er griff nach seinen Pants, wischte sich die verschmierten Finger daran ab und stand leise auf. Im Bad erleichterte er sich, putzte sich die Zähne und wusch sich rasch das Gesicht und die restlichen Spuren vom Körper. Nackt ging er zurück in das andere Zimmer und holte eine Ersatzunterhose aus dem Kleiderschrank.

Sherlock schien bereits tief und fest zu schlafen.

Etwas enttäuscht kroch John wieder ins Bett und deckte sich zu.

+++

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen wurde John vom leisen Plätschern der Dusche geweckt. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung war er alsbald eingeschlafen und nachts nicht ein einziges Mal wach geworden. Er fühlte sich erholt und ausgeruht.

Der Gedanke an den letzten Tag sorgte für ein warmes Blubbern in Johns Bauch. Was der heutige wohl bringen würde? Gähnend streckte er seine steifen Glieder, als Sherlock aus dem Badezimmer trat. Nackt. Lediglich ein kleines Handtuch trug er bei sich, mit dem er sich die Haare trocken rubbelte.

„Oh, guten Morgen, du bist schon wach.“

“Uhm… guten Morgen. Willst du dich nicht anziehen?“ John machte eine vage Geste in Sherlocks Richtung und sah beschämt beiseite.

“Sei nicht so prüde, John. Über diesen Punkt sind wir doch nun wirklich hinaus, oder?”, sagte Sherlock und warf das Handtuch über seine Schulter. Er ging zu seiner Seite des Schranks und holte Badehose, Shorts und ein ärmelloses Shirt heraus (wann hatte er seine Tasche ausgepackt?).

John räusperte sich verhalten, unsicher, ob er etwas auf die Aussage erwidern sollte. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad, doch bevor er die Tür schloss, sagte Sherlock: “Um elf fängt die Bootstour an, beeil dich, wenn du vorher noch etwas frühstücken willst.”

Erst bei einem spartanischen Frühstück (John aß ein trockenes Croissant, Sherlock trank lediglich eine Tasse Kaffee) berichtete er John, dass er am gestrigen Nachmittag die Boots- und Schnorcheltour für sie beide gebucht hatte.

“Schön, dass du mir das auch mal erzählst”, sagte John kopfschüttelnd und betrachtete die Station, an der frische Eierspeisen zubereitet wurden, wehmütig. Doch dafür würde die Zeit nicht mehr reichen.

“Entschuldige, dass ich gestern Abend etwas abgelenkt war”, antwortete Sherlock schnippisch. Eine sanfte Röte zog über seine Wangen und er senkte rasch den Blick. “Jetzt weißt du es ja. Ich dachte, es könnte dir gefallen.”

“Das tut es, danke.”

Ein Transferbus brachte sie und drei weitere “Paare” zu einem Pier, wo das Boot, das sie aufs Meer bringen würde, bereits wartete. Alle Teilnehmer der Gruppe bekamen ein rotes Band, das sie sich um ein Handgelenk legten und das als Wiedererkennungsmerkmal dienen sollte.

Die Überfahrt zu der Inselgruppe, wo sie den Tag verbringen würden, dauerte etwas länger als eine halbe Stunde. Während der Fahrt erzählte der Tourguide von Flora und Fauna der einzelnen Inseln und des Meeres. Sie würden sich frei auf der Zielinsel bewegen können, nur das Schnorcheln musste in jedem Fall unter Aufsicht passieren, erklärte er und lächelte unverbindlich.

“Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?”, flüsterte John in Sherlocks Richtung. “Als würde man beim Schnorcheln absaufen.”

“Sagt der Mann, der nicht schwimmen kann. Pardon, der es nicht _mag_ ”, sagte Sherlock spitzbübisch. “Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich genau im Auge behalten.”

Etwas in Sherlocks Tonfall ließ John aufhorchen. Ging es hier wirklich nur um den Badeausflug oder meinte Sherlock etwas gänzlich anderes? Spielte er auf den gestrigen Tag an? _Flirtete_ er mit ihm? _Das_ konnte John auch. Er löste den Blick vom vorbeiziehenden Ozean und sah Sherlock an.

“Das ist gut, ich _mag_ es, wenn du mich beobachtest. Sogar mehr als du denkst.”

Sherlocks Kopf schnellte herum, sein Blick bohrte sich in Johns, als suche er etwas. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert, erwidern tat er aber nichts. Hatte die Aussage ihn etwa sprachlos gemacht?

John widerstand dem Drang seine Hand auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel zu legen und über die nackte Haut zu streicheln. Diese Sache zwischen ihnen war zu fragil, zu undefiniert, zu sehr aus dem Kontext ihres Alltags gerissen. Vermutlich würde all das enden, sobald sie wieder zuhause waren, auch wenn John keineswegs schon jetzt daran denken wollte. Doch bis es soweit war, wollte er jeden geteilten Moment genießen. Für Berührungen war es allerdings zu früh.

 _Aber du denkst über den nächsten Schritt nach… was du alles mit ihm tun willst..._ , feixte eine kleine Stimme in Johns Hinterkopf, die er rigoros beiseiteschob.

Das Boot steuerte eine kleine Insel an, reduzierte die Geschwindigkeit und kam schließlich ein paar Meter vor dem Strand zum Halten.

“Weiter geht’s nicht”, rief der Tourguide. “Bitte lassen Sie alles, was Sie nicht zwingend benötigen, an Bord.”

Um John herum zogen sich die Leute bis auf ihre Badekleidung aus, kletterten über eine kleine Leiter oder sprangen direkt ins Wasser. Auch Sherlock entledigte sich seines Shirts und der Shorts und hechtete in den glasklaren Ozean. John tat es ihm nach kurzem Zögern gleich und folgte ihm an den Strand. Es war so warm, dass sie keine Handtücher brauchen würden, der Sand so fein wie Puderzucker.

Zielstrebig steuerte Sherlock auf ein paar Felsen zu, die von Farnen und ein paar Palmen gesäumt waren. John blickte zurück und sah, dass die anderen Leute der Gruppe entweder am Strand blieben oder die andere Richtung einschlugen, um die Insel zu erkunden.

“Sieh mal”, sagte Sherlock, der auf einen der Felsen geklettert war und schräg nach unten deutete, “eine Lagune.”

“Wow, das ist ja wunderschön. Komm, lass uns runtersteigen, bevor die anderen sie finden.”

“Willst du etwa mit mir allein sein?”

John, der sich bereits an den Abstieg zu dem ungestörten Streifen Land machte, beschloss, Sherlocks Frage zu ignorieren. Langsam aber sicher begann er, dieses Hin und Her zwischen ihnen zu genießen. Dieses Katz- und Mausspiel war ihm von früheren Eroberungen bestens bekannt. Wer ließ zuerst die Deckung fallen? Wer gab seine Hand preis und ging einen Schritt weiter, bis klar war, dass es sich nicht nur um freundschaftliches Necken handelte. Zumindest fühlte sich dieses süße Flirren in seinem Magen nach mehr an.

_Geht es ihm auch so?_

John sah den Hang hinauf und beobachtete, wie Sherlock ihm folgte, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Steine und Sträucher unter seinen Füßen. Die Lagune war oval geformt und nur von einer schmalen Sandbank vom Ozean getrennt. Schattenspendende Pflanzen wuchsen hier nicht und in der Mittagszeit würde es wohl sehr heiß werden, wenn die Sonne direkt in den Felsenkessel schien.

Am Boden angekommen, ging er direkt ins Wasser, das am Rand türkis, im Zentrum jedoch dunkelblau war. Bunte Fischschwärme huschten an ihm vorbei, die John beinahe mit der bloßen Hand berühren konnte. Doch sie waren zu schnell. Wann immer er seine Finger in die Richtung der farbenfrohen Schwärme streckte, stoben sie auseinander, nur um sich in wenigen Zentimeter Entfernung wieder zu gruppieren. Es war paradiesisch.

Hinter sich nahm John Sherlocks Anwesenheit wahr, während er vom flachen ins tiefere Meer watete. Sobald er hüfthoch im Wasser stand, drehte er sich um und grinste Sherlock an. Als Rache zum Vortag griff er beherzt nach Sherlocks Oberarmen, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Sherlock mit sich. Noch bevor Sherlock reagieren konnte, wickelte John seine Beine um Sherlocks Hüfte und drehte sich mit ihm im Wasser.

Sherlock versuchte, Johns Handgelenke zu packen, rutschte jedoch immer wieder ab oder John wand sich aus dem Griff.

“Nicht fair”, sagte Sherlock, kaum dass sie an die Wasseroberfläche kamen. John hatte immer noch nicht von ihm gelassen, spannte die Beinmuskeln eher noch mehr an, um nicht abzurutschen.

“Du siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel”, sagte er lachend.

“Na warte!”

Ehe er sich versah, umschlang Sherlock seine Taille mit einem Arm und schob den anderen unter Johns Hintern, zog ihn eng an sich. Mit einem Mal waren sie sich so nah, dass es zwischen ihnen regelrecht knisterte. Die Luft schien elektrisch aufgeladen und verursachte trotz der tropischen Temperaturen eine Gänsehaut auf Johns gesamten Rücken. Es prickelte an seinem Hinterkopf, in seinem Magen, seinem Schoß. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand aus dem Wasser, strich eine feuchte Strähne aus Sherlocks Stirn und ließ sie langsam in Sherlocks Nacken wandern.

“Sher…”, wisperte er leise, fast fragend – falls er die Situation fehlinterpretierte.

Sherlock schloss die Augen, neigte den Kopf und…

“ _Oh_ , Scheiße!”

Eben noch in einer innigen Umarmung, fand sich John urplötzlich ein gutes Stück von Sherlock im Wasser wieder und sah bestürzt zu seinem Freund, der eine Hand auf seinen inneren Oberschenkel presste.

“W-was ist passiert?” Doch bevor Sherlock antworten konnte, sah John die Qualle, die träge von ihnen weg driftete. “Mist. Nicht reiben, Sherlock! Damit machst du es nur schlimmer. Raus aus dem Wasser, na los!”

Sie wateten ans Ufer, wo Sherlock sich in den Sand fallen ließ, um den Schaden zu inspizieren. John entdeckte die Quallenstiche sofort, befahl Sherlock sie nicht anzufassen und schöpfte mit beiden Händen Meerwasser, um die Nesselkapseln weitestgehend abzuwaschen.

“Wir sollten zurückgehen. Vielleicht hat der Tourguide Essig”, sagte John und versuchte zu erkennen, ob alle Kapsel abgewaschen waren.

Sherlock zischte und moserte, ließ sich jedoch aufhelfen. Gemeinsam kletterten sie den Felsen nach oben und gingen über den Strand zurück zu ihrer Reisegruppe. John wies Sherlock an, sich auf eine der bereitstehenden Strandliegen zu setzen und suchte nach ihrem Reiseführer.

Er fand ihn schließlich im Schatten einer Palme, wo er mit anderen Tourguides wartete und ein wachsames Auge auf seine Touristengruppe hatte. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte John, was passiert war und kehrte mit dem Mann im Schlepptau zurück zu Sherlock. Gemeinsam inspizierten sie die Wunde und reinigten sie fachmännisch. Zum Schluss trug der Reiseführer eine kortisonhaltige Salbe auf und erklärte John, dass sie dieses Prozedere bei Bedarf wiederholen müssten.

“Haben Sie starke Schmerzen? Wir können Sie zurück zum Hotel bringen, wenn Sie möchten”, sagte der Guide.

“Schon gut”, sagte Sherlock. “Es ist nicht so schlimm.”

Der Mann nickte, auch wenn er nicht gänzlich überzeugt wirkte. “In etwa einer Stunde wird Ihre Gruppe abgeholt und zum nächsten Ort gebracht, um dort Mittag zu essen. Vielleicht ist es bis dahin schon besser.”

“Hmhm…”

Der Guide brachte ihnen zwei kleine Flaschen Wasser, ehe er sich zurück zu seinen Kollegen setzte und auf Thailändisch mit ihnen sprach.

“Geht’s?”, fragte John, doch Sherlock wandte schmollend den Kopf ab. Seufzend setzte sich John neben Sherlock in den Sand und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

Die magische Stimmung, die beide keine zehn Minuten zuvor umgeben hatte, hatte sich mit dem Stich der Qualle in Luft aufgelöst. Sherlock jetzt auf den Beinahe-Kuss (oder hatte John sich das eingebildet?) anzusprechen, schien völlig unpassend. Der Strand war inzwischen mit zahlreichen Touristengruppen bevölkert, gerade legte ein weiteres Boot mit Familien und Kindern an. Seufzend ließ sich John in den Sand fallen und schloss die Augen, versuchte den anschwellenden Lärm um sich herum auszublenden.

“Das war eine dumme Idee…”

Blind tastete er nach Sherlocks Wade und drückte sie. Es sollte aufmunternd wirken, aber Sherlock zog sein Bein weg. John versuchte die Ablehnung nicht persönlich zu nehmen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Dass Sherlock nun schlechte Laune hatte, war nur zu verständlich. Insbesondere wenn ihr Ausflug ganz anders hätte enden können. Vielleicht war Sherlock eher deswegen verstimmt und nicht wegen der Qualle…?

“Versuch dich etwas zu entspannen, okay?”

Sherlock brummte, was sowohl Zustimmung als auch Spott bedeuten konnte. John entschied, die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen und auf das Mittagessen zu setzen. Nachdem Sherlock nicht gefrühstückt hatte, würde er später bestimmt hungrig sein. Wobei man sich bei ihm und seiner mangelnden Essroutine nie sicher sein konnte. John wusste von sich selbst, wie übellaunig er bei Hunger werden konnte. Vielleicht war das die Krux – Sherlock war immer ausgehungert und deshalb schlecht gelaunt. Er grinste über diesen Gedanken und döste ein wenig im warmen Sand, bis der Tourguide sie zur Weiterfahrt rief.

Gemeinsam bestieg die Gruppe das Boot, wobei John sich hütete, Sherlock Hilfe beim Einsteigen anzubieten, und fuhr knappe zehn Minuten zu einer anderen Insel. Dort hielten sie an einem hölzernen Steg. Direkt dahinter waren mehrere Tische unter schattenspendenden Palmdächern aufgebaut, wo ihnen das Mittagessen serviert wurde.

Diesmal war es ein feststehendes Menü aus Gemüsevariationen und Reis, dazu bei Bedarf gedünsteten Fisch. Zu trinken gab es neben Wasser, Zitronenlimonade und ein paar alkoholfreie Cocktails. Offenbar wollten die Veranstalter verhindern, dass ihnen die angetrunkenen Touristen auf der Rückfahrt aus dem Boot fielen.

Zufrieden stellte John fest, dass Sherlock mit Gusto aß, auch wenn seinem Gesicht hin und wieder abzulesen war, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Ihr Tourguide kam zwischendurch vorbei und erkundigte sich nach Sherlocks Befinden, doch der behauptete erneut, dass alles bestens sei.

“Wollen wir uns die Insel ein wenig anschauen?”, fragte John, nachdem sie fertig waren.

Den Nachmittag hatten sie zur freien Verfügung. Den Touristen wurden verschiedene Aktivitäten wie Schnorcheln oder Parasailing angeboten, doch stand John nicht so recht der Sinn danach. Viel lieber hätte er sich mit Sherlock zurückgezogen, um… ja, was genau zu tun?

Scheinbar hatte Sherlock bereits Pläne, die mit romantischer Zweisamkeit nichts zu tun hatten, denn er verneinte Johns Frage nach einem Spaziergang und steuerte zielgenau den Jetskiverleih an. “Los, John, ein wenig Adrenalin schadet uns beiden nicht.”

Zweifelnd sah John auf Sherlocks geröteten Oberschenkel. “Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?”

“Ja, Doktor Watson”, antworte Sherlock und rollte entnervt die Augen.

Sie bekamen Schwimmwesten und eine kurze Einweisung in die Funktionsweise der Jetskis, dann konnten sie direkt loslegen. John brauchte einen Moment länger als Sherlock, um sich zurechtzufinden und das Gefährt auf eine Geschwindigkeit zu bringen, die er gut kontrollieren konnte. Diesen Vorsprung nutzte Sherlock, um ein ganzes Stück vorauszufahren.

John erhöhte das Tempo und damit seine Pulsrate. Das Adrenalin schoss durch seine Blutbahn, Euphorie kochten in ihm hoch. Links und rechts spritzte das Wasser am Jetski vorbei. Die Wellen unter ihm fühlten sich zunehmend an wie holpriger Asphalt.

Beinahe hatte er Sherlock eingeholt, als er eine Kurve zu scharf nahm und im hohen Bogen vom Sitz flog. Für einen Moment konnte John oben und unten nicht voneinander unterscheiden. Das Blau des Himmels und des Ozeans vermischte sich, kurz bevor er mit einem lauten _Platsch_ ins Wasser klatschte. Die Schwimmweste ließ ihn jedoch unverzüglich auftreiben. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde entspannte sich sein verkrampfter Körper und entlud sich in einem lauten Lachen. So lebendig hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

“John! John! Ist alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Sherlock erschrocken. Er hatte sein Jetski neben John gestoppt und sah besorgt ins Wasser.

“Es geht mir gut, keine Sorge!” John schwamm zu seinem Jetski und versuchte sich wieder auf das Fahrzeug zu ziehen, scheiterte jedoch, weil er so sehr lachen musste.

Sherlocks besorgter Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich merklich. Er wartete, bis John wieder saß, bevor er seinen Motor anwarf, eine Runde um John herumfuhr und dann mit ihm zusammen die Strecke zurücklegte, die sie gekommen waren.

Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile hin und her, machten Slaloms oder kurze Sprints, um zu sehen, wer schneller war. Sherlocks schlechte Laune war offenbar verflogen, denn er lachte und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als sie schließlich zurück an den Strand fuhren und das Boot für den Heimweg bestiegen. Nach diesem aktiven Tag in der Wärme waren beide angenehm erschöpft und genossen den Fahrtwind, der ihnen um die Nase wehte.

Zurück auf Koh Samui hatten sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bis der Transfer zu ihrem Hotel eintreffen würde. Sie entschieden sich spontan, an einer der zahlreichen Garküchen, die entlang des Piers aufgereiht waren, ein leichtes Abendessen einzunehmen, das sie mit einer Flasche Bier hinunterspülten.

“Das war ein guter Tag heute, oder?”, fragte Sherlock nachdenklich.

“Ich hatte viel Spaß. Danke, dass du diesen Ausflug gebucht hast.” Lächelnd stieß John mit seiner Flasche die von Sherlock an.

“Du bist übrigens ganz rot im Gesicht”, sagte Sherlock grinsend.

“Ja? Das sieht bei dir nicht besser aus. Wir sollten uns eine After-Sun-Lotion besorgen, bevor wir zurückfahren.”

“Wenn du meinst, dass das notwendig ist.”

Sherlock nahm den Sonnenbrand offenbar nicht ernst, aber nach dem Essen bestand John auf den Kauf der Lotion, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Im Anschluss nahmen sie den Transfer zurück. Es war bereits dunkel, als sie das Hotel erreichten und nun spürten sie bereits beide das Ziehen der verbrannten Haut. Auch der Quallenstich hatte wieder angefangen wehzutun.

John bestellte im Vorbeigehen eine Flasche Wasser an der Hotelbar, die er direkt mitnahm, während Sherlock bereits in die Hütte vorging, um die erste Dusche zu nehmen. Als John in ihrem Zimmer ankam, war die Tür zum Badezimmer lediglich angelehnt und die Dusche rauschte.

“Ich bin wieder da!”, rief John und schlüpfte aus Shirt und Shorts, um sich im mannshohen Spiegel an der Wand zu begutachten. Stellenweise war seine Haut knackig rot, nur dort, wo ihn die ganze Zeit Kleidung bedeckt hatte, war er nach wie vor bleich wie Schnee.

Wenige Minuten später kam Sherlock aus dem Badezimmer, noch feucht von der Dusche, und stellte sich neben John. Diesmal hatte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen.

“Wir sind beide knallrot. Wenn ich fertig geduscht habe, ist eincremen angesagt”, meinte John und ging an Sherlock vorbei ins Bad. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um: “Und den Quallenstich will ich mir auch noch mal ansehen.”

Wie Sherlock vor ihm ließ er die Tür ein Stück offen, schlüpfte aus seiner Badehose und stellte sich in den gläsernen Kubus. Auch wenn er sich nicht umdrehte, glaubte er, Sherlock beobachte ihn aus dem anderen Zimmer. Schlagartig machte sich wieder das aufregende Kribbeln in seinem Magen breit.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, trocknete er sich eilig ab und überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er nackt zu Sherlock gehen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder. Er wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und kämmte das feuchte Haar mit den Fingern.

“Bist du sowei— _oh_ ”, weiter kam John nicht, denn als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Sherlock bereits bäuchlings auf dem Bett, die Flasche After-Sun-Lotion neben ihm auf dem Laken. Den Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen ruhend, drehte er sich zu John, als der neben ihn trat. Das Handtuch verdeckte lediglich einen Teil seines Hinterns, darunter war Sherlock offensichtlich noch nackt. Die Arme und Schultern glänzten im sanften Licht der Nachttischlampe.

“Ich hab mich soweit eingecremt, nur beim Rücken müsstest du mir helfen.”

“Ja, natürlich”, krächzte John und versuchte unbemerkt tief durchzuatmen. Das sehnsüchtige Ziehen in seinem Schritt ignorierend, verteilte er Lotion auf seinen Händen, schob eines seiner Knie auf das Bett, da Sherlock zu weit in der Mitte lag, und beugte sich über ihn. Die Haut war ungewöhnlich heiß. Sherlock saugte bei der Berührung die Luft ein, atmete dann aber normal weiter.

Langsam und gründlich verteilte John die Lotion, genoss es, Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen unter seinen Fingern zu folgen. Viel zu schnell war er mit dem Eincremen fertig, wie er fand. “Den Rest hast du schon, ja?”, fragte er sicherheitshalber. Sherlock brummte bestätigend. “Die Beine auch?”

“Außer dort wo mich die Qualle erwischt hat.”

John machte einen zustimmenden Laut und rutschte vom Bett, um die Kortisonsalbe zu holen. Der Abstand tat ihm gut und zog ihn aus dem Strudel unlauterer Gedanken, die sich wie von selbst in seinem Kopf manifestiert hatten.

“Das will ich mir eh noch anschauen. Dreh dich um, ja?”

Als John mit der Creme zum Bett zurückkam, hatte sich Sherlock auf den Rücken gedreht und auf die Unterarmen gestützt. Kurzerhand kniete sich John auf die Matratze und stützte sich mit der Hand neben Sherlocks Knie ab. Mit der anderen schob er das Handtuch ein Stück nach oben, drückte das Bein sanft zur Seite und untersuchte den Quallenstich.

Johns Herz raste, ein leichter Schweißfilm legte sich auf seine Stirn. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf Sherlocks Knie, während sein Daumen vorsichtig unter der stark geröteten Haut entlangfuhr. Mehr streichelnd als untersuchend. Er wusste, dass Sherlock der Bewegung mit den Augen folgte, wagte jedoch nicht aufzuschauen.

“Sieht gar nicht so schlimm aus”, sagte er und räusperte sich verhalten, als er hörte, wie belegt seine Stimme klang. Er drückte etwas von der Creme auf seinen Zeigefinger und verteilte sie auf der wunden Stelle. Sherlock sog scharf die Luft ein und stieß sie genauso geräuschvoll wieder aus.

“Tut es sehr weh?”, fragte John, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. Schon viel zu lange rieb er über den Oberschenkel, jedoch nicht mehr nur über die gereizte Stelle. Stattdessen war sein Finger ein Stück nach oben gewandert, unter den Rand des Handtuchs und strich dort über die weiche Haut. Er glaubte, eine Bewegung, ein Heben des weißen Frotteestoffs wahrzunehmen, wagte aber nicht genauer hinzusehen.

Ein leises Seufzen zog durch das Zimmer, dann griff eine Hand nach Johns Schulter.

“Lass mich dich jetzt eincremen”, sagte Sherlock heiser und drückte John von sich. Aber es war keineswegs abweisend. Im Gegenteil – Sherlock drückte John auf das Bett und grätschte über seinem Bauch, griff zu der Lotion und gab eine großzügige Menge auf seine Hand. Dass bei der ganzen Aktion sein Handtuch verrutscht war und er nun nackt auf John saß, ließ ihn offenbar völlig kalt.

Johns Atem stocken. Gebannt sah er dabei zu, wie Sherlock Brust, Schlüsselbein und Arme eincremte. Mit den Daumen umkreiste er ein paar Mal die Nippel, ehe er sich ein Stück aufrichtete und zurückrutschte, bis er auf Johns Oberschenkeln saß. Auch dort verteilte er die Creme, glitt unter das Handtuch bis knapp unter die Hoden.

In der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, kniff John die Augen fest zusammen. Er atmete schwer durch die Nase und biss die Zähne zusammen, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nicht nur Sherlocks nackter Hintern, sondern auch seine weichen Hoden rieben über Johns Oberschenkel und machte ihn rasend.

Als eine Fingerspitze wie zufällig die weiche Haut von Johns Skrotum berührte, konnte er seine Erregung nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Blind tastete er nach Sherlocks Handgelenk und hielt es fest. “Sherlock, wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, dann…”

“Dann?”

Verzweifelt lachte John auf. “Ich war schon duschen…”

“Das Thema hatten wir doch gestern schon. Du kannst auch hier—”

“Jaja, ich weiß, aber…” John sah auf seine Hand, die Sherlock noch immer festhielt; leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Sollte er einfach sagen, was ihm auf der Seele brannte? Konnte er fragen?

“Ich kann es übernehmen”, sagte Sherlock so leise und schnell, dass John es fast überhört hätte.

“Du willst mir…?”

“Es macht doch keinen allzu großen Unterschied zu mir selbst.” Er sagte es mit einem Schulterzucken, aber John wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Jemand anderen intim zu berühren, war immer anders als bei einem selbst. Insbesondere wenn man etwas für sein Gegenüber empfand.

Wenn sie diese Grenze überschritten, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr zum Status quo. Sie könnten nie wieder _nur_ Freunde sein. Das hier wäre fortan immer Bestandteil ihrer Beziehung. Hier und jetzt waren beide Herr ihrer Sinne; würden weder Massage noch Alkohol dafür verantwortlich machen können. Es wäre eine willentliche Entscheidung. All diese Bedenken wollte John aussprechen.

“Okay…”, hauchte er stattdessen.

Adrenalin peitschte durch seine Venen, als er den Blick senkte und dabei zusah, wie Sherlock nach seinem Handtuch griff und die verbundenen Enden langsam auseinanderzog. Sofort sprang Johns Penis frei, bereits vollständig erigiert. Auch Sherlock war hart. Wie lange schon konnte John nicht genau sagen; er hatte nicht hinsehen wollen.

Sherlock streckte sich zur Seite, griff nach dem Fläschchen Öl, das noch immer neben dem Bett stand, und öffnete es. Statt es in seine Hand zu kippen, ließ er es direkt auf Johns Penis träufeln. Ein Tropfen, zwei, drei.

John spürte die körperwarme Flüssigkeit fast gar nicht, dennoch stolperte ihm ein sehnsüchtiger Laut über die Lippen, den er nicht erwartet hatte.

Sherlocks Hand schloss sich um seine Erektion und verteilte das Öl mit einer hauchzarten Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung, ehe er die Vorhaut über die Eichel schob und sie freilegte. Mit dem Daumen vermischte er Präejakulat und Öl in kreisenden Bewegungen.

“Oh, _fuck_ ”, keuchte John atemlos. Er biss sich in die Unterlippe, unterdrückte ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen. Bereits jetzt peitschte seine Erregungskurve in rasender Geschwindigkeit nach oben und das obwohl Sherlocks Berührungen noch viel zu zaghaft waren. Es wirkte vielmehr, als würde er John testen, seine Reaktionen kennenlernen.

John wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen. In einer Sekunde krallte er sich in das kühle Laken, in der nächsten rieb er über seinen sich hektisch hebenden Brustkorb. Schließlich legte er sie zaghaft auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel, kratzte mit den Nägeln über die leicht gerötete Haut.

Sherlock wirkte hochkonzentriert. Er variierte Druck und Geschwindigkeit ein paar Mal, bis er die passende Kombination für John eruiert hatte. Sein Blick glitt über John, schien jede noch so kleine Regung aufzunehmen. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, als John nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und das Becken in die Luft stieß, sich mit einem Stöhnen tiefer in Sherlocks Faust trieb.

 _Verdammtes… Genie…_ , schoss es John durch den Kopf. Er umfasste Sherlocks Hand, die ihren Rhythmus nicht unterbrach, folgte dem Auf und Ab der öligen Finger. Er keuchte in einer Mischung aus Lust und Verzweiflung. Sehnte er sich einerseits nach dem erlösenden Höhepunkt, wünschte sich ein anderer Teil von ihm, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde. Zu exquisit waren Sherlocks Berührungen.

“Gott, du bist so verdammt gut”, stöhnte John nach einer besonders geschickten Drehung von Sherlocks Hand, die ihn mit den Augen rollen ließ. Finger rieben über seine Nippel, kniffen sanft hinein.

“Ja?”

“Fuck, ja.”

Er löste seine Hand von Sherlocks Schenkel und wanderte mit ihr nach oben, bis er über die schmale Hüfte streichen konnte. Sherlock schob sich ihr mit einem Seufzen entgegen und beugte sich über John, stützte sich mit dem freien Arm neben seinem Kopf ab. Seine Erektion touchierte Johns Oberschenkel, die zusammengezogenen Hoden, was Sherlock für einen Moment aus dem Konzept zu bringen schien.

John ließ Sherlock los, führte seine Finger stattdessen zwischen ihre Körper und streichelte zaghaft über die Unterseite von Sherlocks Penis. Er spürte einen schweren Tropfen Präejakulat am Rand hinunterlaufen, verstrich ihn über der Rundung.

“Warte”, wisperte er, kaum zwei Zentimeter von Sherlocks Gesicht entfernt.

Sherlock verlangsamte die Stimulation, sah John unsicher an.

“Ist das okay?”, fragte John und ließ Sherlocks Erektion vorsichtig über seine Handfläche gleiten.

“Wenn… wenn du willst…”

Ein nie dagewesenes Feuer brannte durch Johns Venen, als er seine Hand um Sherlocks Erektion legte, sie langsam nachfuhr.

“Oh, ja…”, knurrte John hungrig und begann mit zittrigen Fingern eine zaghafte Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung. Auch wenn die Stimulation eines anderen Penis für John ungewohnt war und er sich ungeschickt fühlte, schien sich Sherlock nicht daran zu stören. Er legte den Kopf hängen, schloss die Augen und stöhnte selbstvergessen. In kleinen Bewegungen stieß er in Johns Faust, während er mit ungebrochener Präzision über Johns Erektion rieb.

John fuhr mit der anderen Hand über Sherlocks Po und zog ihn näher an sich. Er ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen, saugte jedes noch so kleine Zucken seiner Mimik in sich auf.

_Küss mich…_

Er wollte Sherlock noch näher sein, ihn auf sich spüren, aber das war nicht möglich, ohne die Stimulation zu unterbrechen. Und wer konnte schon sagen, ob Sherlock dann noch weitermachen wollte? Nichtsdestotrotz grub er seine Finger fester in das feste Fleisch von Sherlocks Hintern, drängte ihm gleichzeitig sein Becken entgegen.

Seine Erregung schaukelte sich immer höher, ließ ihn hektisch atmen und unkontrolliert stöhnen. Das Geräusch ihrer öligen Hände auf Haut verstärkte sich, wurde lauter, dringender. Es gab nun nichts mehr, das John tun konnte, außer sich vollends hinzugeben. Er löste die Hand von Sherlocks Hintern und grub sie stattdessen in seine Locken, zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dann richtete er sich ein Stückchen auf, fuhr mit der Nase über Sherlocks Hals und ließ seine Zunge dem Weg folgen. Mit den Zähnen schabte er über die weiche Haut und leckte das Salz von seinen Lippen.

“Gott, du bist so sexy”, grollte er, ohne es laut sagen zu wollen.

“John…”, seufzte Sherlock. Er klang verzweifelt, beinahe gepeinigt. Seine Bewegungen wurden unkontrolliert. Immer wieder zuckte er ekstatisch, trieb sich tiefer, fester, schneller in Johns Faust.

“Komm auf mir. Ich will spüren, wie du kommst…”

Der Arm, auf den sich Sherlock stützte, zitterte zunehmend. Der Rhythmus seiner Hand an Johns Erektion wurde holprig, bis er schließlich ganz abriss und Sherlock sich mit einem geradezu verzweifelten Stöhnen über ihm ergoss. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf John sinken.

Johns Herz raste. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Sherlock und drückte sein Gesicht in die noch immer feuchten Locken. Sherlocks Gewicht auf ihm war ein wunderbares Gefühl, erdend, warm.

Als Sherlock sich gefangen hatte, rutschte er von John runter, gab ihm mit leichtem Druck gegen die Schulter zu verstehen, er solle sich auf die Seite drehen, und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Sofort fand seine Hand zurück zu Johns Erektion, wo er die Stimulation langsam wieder aufnahm. Bittersüße Reizung auf hochsensiblem Fleisch.

Warmer Atem strich über Johns Nacken und verursachte eine Gänsehaut, die sich von der obersten Haarspitze bis zu seinen Zehen erstreckte. Sein ganzer Körper war übermäßig erregt und stand kurz vor der Eruption. Auf seinem Bauch trocknete die Mischung aus After-Sun-Lotion, Öl und Sherlocks Sperma und verband sich zu einer aufregenden Duftkomposition. Völlig reizüberflutet rieb John seinen Hintern gegen Sherlocks Schoß.

“Bitte”, schluchzte er auf. “Ich kann nicht mehr… bring mich zum Kommen…”

Sherlocks Atem stockte, schlug dann heiß gegen Johns Ohr. Er beschleunigte das pumpende Auf und Ab, ließ Johns Eichel unablässig durch seine Hand gleiten, stimulierte dabei ununterbrochen das sensible Frenulum.

John wusste nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Er schien nur noch aus glühenden Nervenenden zu bestehen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Im Wechsel drängte er sich gegen Sherlock und stieß in die Faust. Er griff hinter sich, um Sherlock herum, drückte ihn fest an sich.

Als er seinen Höhepunkt kommen spürte, spannten sich seine Muskeln von selbst an. Ein dunkles, animalisches Stöhnen kämpfte sich aus seiner Kehle, bunte Punkte tanzten hinter seinen zugekniffenen Lidern. Der Orgasmus rauschte durch seinen Körper wie eine Flutwelle. Oben und unten hatten keine Bedeutung mehr, nur diese virtuosen Finger, die ihn so meisterhaft spielten, zählten. Er kam in mehreren unkontrollierten Schüben, so hart, dass wenigstens ein Teil seines Spermas mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Klatschen auf den Fliesenboden neben dem Bett landete.

Sherlock rieb seinen Penis, bis er das letzte bisschen Ejakulat herausgeholt hatte. Genau rechtzeitig, bevor die Überstimulation einsetzte, stoppte er die Reibung und hielt Johns zuckenden Penis in der warmen Hand.

“Das war… wow...”, keuchte John mit belegter Stimme. Seine Zunge fühlte sich taub an. Bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich über ihn, ließ seine Glieder schwer in die Matratze sinken. Er seufzte zufrieden, froh darüber, in Sherlocks Armen zu liegen.

“Nicht einschlafen”, sagte Sherlock leise dicht an seinem Ohr.

“Hm…? Warum nicht?”

“Ich hab dich noch nicht fertig eingecremt.”

“Oh… hm… schon gut... kann nicht mehr. Zu müde…”, murmelte John. Sherlock zog das Handtuch unter ihnen weg und säuberte sie notdürftig. “Wo willst du hin?”, fragte John halb schlafend, als Sherlock sich aufrichtete und nach etwa griff.

“Nirgends, schlaf jetzt”, sagte Sherlock, deckte sie beide zu und schmiegte sich in Johns Nacken.

Es waren die letzten Worte, die John hörte, ehe er einschlief.

+++

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John völlig erholt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits neun war.

Sherlocks warmer, nackter Körper lag dicht an ihn geschmiegt. Einen Arm hatte er besitzergreifend um Johns Bauch geschlungen, der schlaffe Penis ruhte an seiner Pobacke. Die Nase in Johns Nacken vergraben, kitzelte jeder Atemzug Johns Haaransatz. Noch immer schlief er tief und fest.

Etwas Sehnsüchtiges zog bittersüß in Johns Magen. Vorsichtig griff er nach Sherlocks Arm und führte das Handgelenk an seine Lippen, küsste es.

_Das ist, was ich will…_

Ob Sherlock es auch wollte? Es schien fast so. Aber ein paradiesischer Urlaub wie dieser war alles andere als normal. Daher war es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich anders verhielten als sonst. Überdrehter. Wagemutiger. Sobald sie zurück in London waren, würde sich ihr gewohnter Alltag wieder einstellen – davon war John überzeugt. Die Vorstellung, dass Sherlock und er genauso weitermachten wie hier? Undenkbar.

Aber genug der trüben Gedanken. John hatte sich vorgenommen, ihre Zeit hier zu genießen und das wollte er an ihrem vorletzten Tag auch definitiv tun. Zaghaft streichelte er über Sherlocks Arm und überlegte, was sie heute unternehmen könnten.

Ein empörtes Schnaufen, gefolgt von einem herzhaften Gähnen in seinem Nacken ließ John leise auflachen.

„…kitzelt… lass mich schlafen… will noch nicht aufstehen…“

„Dass ich das mal von dir hören würde, hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen“, sagte John schmunzelnd. Rasch platzierte er einen weiteren hauchzarten Kuss auf die dünne Haut des Handgelenks und stieg aus dem Bett. „Ich geh ins Bad, aber danach schmeiße ich dich aus den Federn. Das Frühstück und das Meer warten!“

Sherlock grunzte etwas Unverständliches, was sich verdächtig nach einer Verwünschung anhörte, und rollte auf die andere Seite.

Lachend verschwand John im Bad, erleichterte sich, putzte die Zähne und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Der Sonnenbrand war glücklicherweise größtenteils zurückgegangen; die Haut bereits viel dunkler als vorher, das blonde Haar eine Spur heller. Er wusch und rasierte sich rasch, ehe er zurück in das andere Zimmer ging.

Sherlock lag auf dem Bauch und schnarchte leise. Die dünne Bettdecke verhüllte ihn nur teilweise, so dass sein nackter, rotbrauner Rücken und die Beine zu sehen waren.

John biss sich in die Unterlippe und versuchte, das Lächeln zu zähmen, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zog. Dass er Sherlock jemals so erleben würde… All die neuen Facetten, die er in den letzten Tagen kennengelernt hatte. Niemals hätte John mit dieser Entwicklung ihrer _Freundschaft_ gerechnet. Gewünscht hatte er es sich insgeheim schon lange. Schon immer, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war. Doch zu hoffen, hatte er nie wirklich gewagt. Stattdessen hatte er seine tiefgreifenden Gefühle für diesen außergewöhnlichen Menschen in seinem Herzen vergraben und versucht, sie zu unterdrücken.

Wie er jemals wieder zurückkehren sollte, wusste er nicht. Vermutlich hatte er einen großen Fehler begangen, jedoch hätte er Sherlock niemals widerstehen können. Oder wollen.

_Schluss jetzt, Watson!_

Mit einem Ruck riss er Sherlock die Bettdecke weg. “Frühstück!”

*

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie auf der Restaurantterrasse. Unter dem Vorwand, die Sonne sei ihm zu grell, hatte Sherlock sich seine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. John vermutete, dass er einfach nur cool aussehen wollte. Er ließ Sherlock gewähren, als der sich lustlos auf einen Stuhl plumpsen ließ und an einer Tasse Kaffee nippte, während John Obst und Backwaren auf den Tellern verteilte.

“Iss was, danach fühlst du dich gleich fitter”, sagte John und hielt Sherlock ein Stück Honigmelone hin.

“Hm”, brummte Sherlock und biss in das Fruchtfleisch, ohne das Obststück anzufassen.

Beide Männer blickten auf, als neben ihrem Tisch ein helles Lachen ertönte. Eine überaus attraktive Frau etwa in Sherlocks Alter grinste sichtlich amüsiert in ihre Richtung.

“Mir sind die, die mir aus der Hand fressen, auch die liebsten”, mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern griff sie nach einem Stück Banane und schob es sich in den Mund. Kauend warf sie das lange Haar über die Schulter und stand auf. Dabei machte sie eine große Show, zupfte das hautenge, schneeweiße Strandkleid, das gerade einmal ihren Po bedeckte, ein Stück nach unten. Ein vergeblicher Versuch, der jedoch den Blick gezielt auf ihren strammen Hintern lenkte.

“Man sieht sich!”, flötete sie lächelnd und verschwand nach draußen.

“Mach den Mund zu, John”, sagte Sherlock und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse.

John richtete den Blick umgehend auf seinen Teller und verwünschte die Hitze, die ihm in die Wangen stieg. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock der Frau hinterherschaute und grimmig den Mund verzog.

“Sie ist mit ihrem Partner hier”, sagte Sherlock und nickte in die Richtung der beiden. Die schöne Unbekannte hatte sich zu einem südländischen Adonis gesellt, der ihr sanft einen Arm um die Hüfte legte und sie auf die Wange küsste.

Fast erwartete er, dass Sherlock eine seiner vernichtenden Deduktionen loslassen und die beiden ins Lächerliche ziehen würde. Doch stattdessen schnaubte er nur verächtlich und griff nach dem letzten Gebäckteil auf Johns Teller, um es mit drei Bissen zu verschlingen.

“Wenn du dann fertig mit Starren bist, können wir langsam los? Unser Fahrer wartet auf uns.”

“Unser Fahrer?”, fragte John verblüfft. “Hast du heute wieder etwas für uns gebucht?”

Seufzend erhob sich Sherlock von seinem Stuhl und blickte abwartend auf John hinab.

“Selbstverständlich. Sightseeing. Die üblichen Fallen, um den durchschnittlichen Touristen bei Laune zu halten. Big Buddha Tempel, Aussichtspunkte, Fotostopps.” Er machte eine entnervte Handbewegung.

“Sherlock… das ist…”

“Nicht gut?” Die Arroganz rutschte aus Sherlocks Gesicht, wich Verunsicherung.

“Doch! Das klingt toll. Ich kann es kaum erwarten”, sagte John ehrlich berührt. Er freute sich darauf, etwas mehr von der Umgebung zu sehen und dabei Zeit mit Sherlock verbringen zu können, ohne sich Gedanken über ihr Verhältnis machen zu müssen.

Nach dem Frühstück trafen sie ihren Tourguide vor dem Hotel. Es war ein anderer als am Vortag. Mit einem Minibus fuhren sie von dort in die nordöstlichen Region Koh Samuis, überquerten einen Damm und gelangten nach Koh Phan, wo sich der große Buddha-Tempel Wat Phra Yai befindet. Die Hauptattraktion, die zwölf Meter hohe goldene Buddha-Statue, verschlug John die Sprache.

Sie stiegen die zahlreichen Stufen hinauf zur Statue, schlenderten über die Anlage und knipsten zahlreiche Fotos. Bald darauf stiegen sie zurück in das Fahrzeug, um sich an einen nahegelegenen Aussichtspunkt bringen zu lassen. Auch diesen spektakulären Panoramablick sicherte John auf zahllosen Bildern. Das Meer schillerte in den unterschiedlichsten Blautönen und erinnerte ihn dabei an das Farbspektrum, das Sherlocks Augen manchmal annahmen. Vergangene Nacht hatten sie blaugrün geleuchtet, als John seine Hand um Sherlocks Penis gelegt hatte und—

Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf, um die ungebetenen Bilder daraus zu verscheuchen.

“Ist alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Sherlock dicht neben ihm.

“Was? Ja doch”, sagte John verlegen lächelnd. “Ich hab nur Durst.”

“Dann lass uns etwas zu trinken kaufen. Da drüben ist ein Stand.”

Sherlock kaufte zwei kleine Flaschen Wasser und eine Limonade, die sie sich gleich neben dem Stand teilten. John ließ seinen Blick über die Touristen und die wenigen Einheimischen wandern und fragte sich, wie es wohl sein musste, an so einem Ort zu leben. Touristen waren auch in London nichts Ungewöhnliches und konnten beizeiten nerven, aber im Vergleich zu den Menschen hier konnten sie sich wohl glücklich schätzen.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt entdeckte John das Pärchen, das sie beim Frühstück gesehen hatten. Die Frau hatte das weiße Kleidchen gegen Hotpants und ein enges Shirt getauscht. Die hellblonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, auf der Nase trug sie eine überdimensionierte Sonnenbrille.

Ihr attraktiver Begleiter trug eine hochwertige Kamera und gab der Frau zu verstehen, dass sie sich gegen einen Mauervorsprung stützen sollte. Über die Schulter lächelte sie keck in die Kamera, den Hintern streckte sie gekonnt in Szene. Der Mann gab ihr ein Zeichen sich zu drehen, so dass er nun ihre Front fotografieren konnte. Sie wirkten wie ein hervorragend eingespieltes Team.

Als sie John erkannte, winkte sie ihm zu. Unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte, nickte John knapp und lächelte unverbindlich. Der Partner der Frau drehte sich um, als er die nonverbale Kommunikation bemerkte, und lächelte John und Sherlock ebenfalls entgegen. Es sah fast so aus, als wollten die beiden auf sie zukommen.

“Äh… lass uns ein Stück weitergehen, ja?”, sagte John und schob Sherlock in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

“Was ist los? Hast du es eilig?”, fragte Sherlock, sah über seine Schulter und entdeckte das Pärchen sofort. “Ah, die schon wieder…”

“Sie haben wohl die gleiche Tour gebucht, sind aber in einer anderen Gruppe. Komm weiter, ich habe keine Lust auf Urlaubsbekanntschaften.“

Sherlock schnaubte amüsiert. „Interessant. Dabei wirfst du mir immer vor, unsozial zu sein. Außerdem sollte man meinen, sie wäre genau dein Typ, mit ihren…“

„ _Brüsten?_ “, schloss John schmunzelnd und spielte dabei auf ihr Gespräch von vor zwei Abenden an. Weiter kommentierte er die Anspielung nicht. Zum einen war die Frau nicht allein, zum anderen hatte er wirklich nicht das geringste Interesse an ihr.

Zurück im Bus scrollte John durch seine Fotos, um einen Urlaubsgruß an Harry zu senden. Die Wahl eines passenden Bildes gestaltete sich überraschend schwierig, da auf fast jedem Sherlock mit drauf war. Letztendlich entschied er sich für eines, auf dem sie gemeinsam abgelichtet waren, im Hintergrund das Meer und eine Insel am Horizont.

‘Grüße aus Thailand’, schrieb er und versendete die Nachricht. In London hatte der Tag gerade erst begonnen, nichtsdestotrotz reagierte Harry binnen weniger Sekunden.

‘Hochzeitsreise??? Das wird ja auch mal Zeit!!’

John verdrehte genervt die Augen und steckte das Handy wieder weg, ohne zu antworten.

Zurück im Hotel gingen John und Sherlock eine Kleinigkeit essen. Anschließend stiegen sie in ihre Badehosen und legten sich an den Pool oder schwammen eine Runde. John hatte sich einen Krimi mitgenommen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit für eine kurze Weile auf sich zog. Nichtsdestotrotz ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie sein Fokus die Buchseiten verließ und seinen Blick stattdessen über den dösenden Sherlock wandern ließ.

Die sonst so blasse Haut hatte inzwischen das Rot verloren und einen sanften Braunton angenommen, die Haarspitzen hingegen wirkten im Licht der Nachmittagssonne kastanienfarben. Auf der Nasenwurzel hatte John heute erstmals einige Sommersprossen entdeckt – und fand sie allerliebst.

Als Sherlock herzhaft gähnte und sich dabei streckte; seinen ganzen Körper anspannte, ähnlich wie in der vergangenen Nacht kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, beeilte sich John wegzusehen. Konzentriert starrte er in seinen Roman.

“Ich brauche einen Kaffee. Willst du auch was?”, fragte Sherlock und erhob sich.

“Uhm… ja, warum nicht. Bringst du mir eine Tasse mit?”

Sherlock nickte, gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und ging Richtung Hotelgebäude.

John lehnte sich zurück und schaute in sein Buch, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er in den letzten Minuten gelesen hatte. Seufzend klappte er es zu und legte es neben seine Liege. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, riss sie jedoch gleich wieder auf, als er angesprochen wurde.

“Hi, entschuldige. Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?”, fragte eine Frau, die John sofort als die geheimnisvolle Schönheit identifizierte, die ihm heute schon mehrfach über den Weg gelaufen war.

Über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille sah er die Frau neugierig an. Offensichtlich war jedes Kleidungsstück, das sie besaß, äußerst knapp geschnitten und extrem figurbetont. So überließ auch der Bikini in auffälligem Schlangenprint kaum etwas der Fantasie. Das bisschen Stoff wurde von allen Seiten lediglich mit dünnen Bändern gehalten, die mit einem einzigen Zupfen geöffnet werden könnten.

“Kommt drauf an…”, antwortete John verschmitzt, während er sich aufsetzte. Ganz automatisch verfiel er in sein übliches Flirtverhalten. So ohne Weiteres konnte er es wohl nicht ablegen.

Ungefragt setzte sich die Frau auf das Fußende von Johns Liege und streckte ihm etwas entgegen. Es war eine Flasche Sonnenmilch. “Könntest du mir den Rücken einreiben?”, fragte sie bezirzend.

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben hätte John keine Sekunde lang gezögert, aber nun… Sein Blick glitt von der Frau in die Richtung, in die Sherlock verschwunden war.

“Bitte?”, setzte die Frau nach und wackelte mit der Flasche.

“Na schön...”

“Das ist wirklich nett!”, sagte sie und legte sich bäuchlings auf Sherlocks Liege. Sie griff hinter sich und zog an der dünnen Schnur, die ihr Oberteil zusammenhielt. “Mein Name ist übrigens Dottie, wie heißt du?”

John schluckte schwer beim Anblick des makellosen Rückens und prallen Hinterns, der nur mäßig von ihrem Bikinihöschen bedeckt war. Sie war bereits vorgebräunt, was in hervorragendem Kontrast zu ihrem blonden Haar stand.

“Alles okay?”, fragte Dottie mit einem sphinxhaften Grinsen über die Schulter.

“Ja, ja. natürlich”, krächzte John und beeilte sich, etwas von der Sonnencreme in seine Hand zu geben.

Bereits bei der ersten Berührung schnurrte Dottie wie ein Kätzchen, obwohl John sich bemühte, sie nicht extra zärtlich anzufassen.

“Gott, das machst du gut… _hmm_ … wie war noch gleich dein Name?”

“John…”

“So sanfte Hände. Ich wünschte, wir wären allein hier, dann könntest du mich von oben bis unten einschmieren. Überall, an jeder Stelle, die du willst...”, sagte sie lächelnd.

John lachte hilflos. _Oh Gott, meint sie das ernst? Was zum—_

Er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Ein Schatten legte sich über seinen Rücken und ließ ihn frösteln.

“Dein Kaffee”, sagte Sherlock kühl und streckte John die Tasse hin.

“D-danke…”

“Oh, hi!”, sagte Dottie fröhlich und setzte sich auf. Ein Übermaß an Scham schien sich nicht zu besitzen, da sie den beiden Männern quasi oben ohne gegenübersaß. Sie griff hinter sich und band ihr Oberteil wieder zu, lächelte Sherlock schief an.

John wollte im Boden versinken und konnte seinen Blick dennoch kaum von Dotties Brüsten nehmen, die sie unaufgeregt zurück in die Stoffdreiecke ihres Bikinis schob.

“Ich bin Dottie und du bist…?”

“Derjenige, dessen Liege du okkupiert hast”, antwortete Sherlock schnippisch. Selbst unter der Sonnenbrille glaubte John, Sherlocks Augen giftig funkeln zu sehen.

Die Frau lachte amüsiert, nahm die Lotion aus Johns Hand und strahlte ihn an. “Ich sehe schon, du hast nicht nur weiche Hände, sondern bist auch der Charmante von euch beiden…”

Sie spritzte eine kleine Menge Creme direkt auf ihr Dekolletee und cremte sich weiter ein, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt von Sherlocks abweisender Art.

“Dottie… was ist das überhaupt für ein Name”, grummelte Sherlock und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

“Kurz für Dorothy, aber das klingt mir zu sehr nach Großmutter.”

“Dafür klingt Dottie nach Chihuahua!”

Dottie lachte glockenhell. “Du bist ja doch ganz lustig!”, sagte sie zu Sherlock.

John beobachtete diesen Schlagabtausch fasziniert. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass jemand Sherlocks Missmut abbekam und nicht augenblicklich das Weite suchte.

“Vermisst dich dein Mann nicht mittlerweile?”, fragte Sherlock schneidend.

“Nah, der weiß ganz genau wo ich bin. Da kommt er auch schon.” Dottie zwinkerte John noch einmal zu und erhob sich, um den ankommenden Mann heranzuwinken.

“Hey, Baby”, grüßte er und legte einen Arm um Dotties Schultern. “Amüsiert du dich?”

“Immer, das weißt du doch. Das sind John und…”

“Sherlock.”

“Freut mich! Ich bin Dimitrios”, stellte sich der Mann mit einem breiten Lächeln vor. Er war groß, muskulös und braungebrannt. Die beiden gaben ein äußerst attraktives Paar ab. Fast zu schön, um real zu sein.

“Dimitrios – das klingt griechisch”, sagte John, um etwas höflichen Smalltalk zu betreiben.

“Stimmt, ist es. Passt auch ganz hervorragend”, er schob die Sonnenbrille nach unten und ließ seinen Blick über Sherlock schweifen, “...immerhin stehe ich drauf.”

“Dimi!”, rief Dottie gespielt tadelnd. “Du bist unmöglich.”

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Sherlock. Der schien die Anspielung jedoch nicht verstanden zu haben – oder ließ es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Er setzte sich zurück auf seine Liege, streckte demonstrativ die Beine aus und faltete die Hände auf seinem Bauch. Seinen Platz hatte er damit offiziell zurückerobert. Das Pärchen hatte er wohl ausgeblendet.

John räusperte sich verlegen und sah zu Dimitrios auf. “Nun, ähm… genießt euren Tag.” Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Dimitrios von hinten die Arme um Dottie legte und sich sanft mit ihr hin und her wiegte.

“Du findest sie auch gut, oder?”, glaubte John Dottie sagen zu hören.

“Hmhm, sie sind süß…” Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch getäuscht, denn das Paar verließ die Hörweite und bewegte sich gemeinsam auf die Poolleiter zu.

“Das war seltsam”, murmelte John.

Auf eine Reaktion von Sherlock wartete er vergeblich, so dass er erneut nach dem Krimi griff. Diesmal nicht nur, um seinen Fokus von Sherlock abzulenken, sondern auch, um das Paar im Pool auszublenden, das sich inzwischen selbstvergessen küsste. Als Dimitrios eine Hand unter Wasser wandern ließ, rollte sich John sicherheitshalber auf den Bauch und vergrub die Nase in seinem Krimi.

*

Am Abend gingen John und Sherlock in das hoteleigene Restaurant, da es diesmal kein Barbecue gab. Das Restaurant verfügte jedoch über einen großen Außenbereich, der von den meisten Gästen genutzt wurde.

John bestellte Kuai Tiao, eine thailändische Nudelsuppe mit gegartem Hühnerfleisch. Sherlock hingegen wählte Pad Thai mit knackigem Gemüse, Tofu und Garnelen. Dazu tranken sie eine Flasche Weißwein.

“Morgen ist unser letzter Tag”, sagte John etwas wehmütig.

“Ja”, bestätigte Sherlock. “Möchtest du noch etwas Bestimmtes sehen?”

“Hmm… ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht können wir etwas Zeit am Strand verbringen, dazu sind wir kaum gekommen. Irgendwo abseits von dem ganzen Touristentrubel.”

“Also nur wir beide, für unseren Urlaubsausklang?”

John räusperte sich leise. “Genau. So wie in der Lagune. Du und ich – minus die Qualle.”

Ein wissendes Lächeln zog an Sherlocks Mundwinkel, das er eilig hinter seinem Weinglas versteckte. “Das klingt wirkli—”

“Hallo ihr beiden!”, flötete es seitlich von John. “Ist bei euch noch frei?” Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wurden die beiden unbesetzten Stühle links und rechts unter dem Tisch hervorgezogen und Dottie und Dimitrios nahmen Platz. Beide hielten Weingläser in der Hand und sahen – natürlich – blendend aus.

Dottie trug ein langes, geblümtes Strandkleid, dessen tiefer Ausschnitt nicht verbarg, dass sie keinen BH trug, und Dimitros war in eine weiße Leinenhosen und ein dunkles Hemd gekleidet, das sich um ihn schmiegte wie eine zweite Haut.

Sherlock schnaubte irritiert und schob seinen halbleeren Teller von sich, griff nach seinem Glas und ertränkte die giftige Antwort, die ihm vermutlich auf der Zunge lag.

“Hi…”, sagte John lahm. Er wusste, dass er die beiden einfach bitten sollte zu gehen, aber seine britischen Umgangsformen ließen das nicht zu.

“Wir haben darauf gehofft, euch zu treffen”, sagte Dottie, stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und strahlte John direkt und offen an.

“Entschuldige”, sagte Dimitrios an Sherlock gewandt, “dein Name ist unheimlich interessant. Klingt sehr exotisch. Er passt zu dir, wenn ich das sagen darf.” Er lächelte entwaffnend und drehte seinen gesamten Oberkörper in Sherlocks Richtung, hob sein Glas und prostete ihm zu.

“Danke”, antwortete Sherlock sichtlich verwundert.

Die offene Faszination, mit der Dimitrios Sherlock betrachtete, war nicht zu übersehen und gefiel John ganz und gar nicht. Genauso wenig wie er Sherlocks untypische Irritation nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Etwas in Johns Magen drehte sich unangenehm. Mit einem Schnauben ließ er seinen Löffel lauter als nötig in die leere Suppenschüssel fallen.

Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf Johns Unterarm und löste seine Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden Männern. Er sah zu Dottie, die die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne zog und eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich.

“Ihr seid wirklich ein süßes Paar”, sagte sie.

“Wir sind kein…” Die Antwort hatte sich ganz selbstverständlich aus Johns Kehle gelöst, auch wenn sie sich noch nie so falsch angefühlt hatte wie jetzt, “…Paar?” Unsicher sah er zu Sherlock. Doch zu Johns Überraschung war der voll und ganz auf Dimitrios fokussiert.

“Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?” Dottie drehte sich zu Dimitrios und grinste ihn breit an.

“Du hast halt ein Näschen für solche Dinge, Darling”, sagte der Mann und zwinkerte Dottie zu.

John räusperte sich umständlich und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas, um seine plötzlich trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Er verschluckte sich beinahe, als er dabei zusehen musste, wie Dimitrios ganz selbstverständlich nach Sherlocks Hand griff, sie drehte und mit den Fingerspitzen über die Innenfläche fuhr.

“Glaubst du an das Schicksal, schöner Mann?”

Ein empörter Protest blieb John im Hals stecken, als ein Fuß über seinen Spann strich und gleichzeitig eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel fiel.

“Was zum—”, setzte er an, doch Dimitrios sprach unbeirrt über ihn hinweg.

“Ich bin froh, dass er nicht dein Mann ist, denn als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich dich kennenlernen _muss_.” Dimitrios rutschte etwas näher an Sherlock heran, der jedem Wort aufmerksam zu lauschen schien. “Ein Mann muss schon sehr außergewöhnlich sein, um meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen… Sherlock.”

Sherlocks Brauen wanderten Stück für Stück in Richtung Haaransatz. Er schien gar nicht recht zu begreifen, was gerade geschah, auch wenn John sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es der erste Anmachspruch war, den er zu hören bekam. Andererseits war Sherlock nicht unbedingt fürs Flirten bekannt.

“Ich könnte dir so viel Freude bereiten…”

“Oh, ja. Das könnte er”, hakte Dottie verschwörerisch ein. “ _Wir_ könnten so viel Spaß miteinander haben.”

Ihre Wangen hatten eine aparte Röte angenommen, die Augen glänzten mit offener Begeisterung. Sie benetzte ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und sah zwischen den Männern hin und her. Ihre Hand wanderte auf Johns Schenkel nach oben und rutschte ein Stück nach innen. Bei der Szene, die sich vor ihm abgespielte, hatte er den sanften Druck beinahe verdrängt.

“Okay, Schluss jetzt. Was geht hier eigentlich vor?”

“Sie sind Swinger, John”, antwortete Sherlock in einem Tonfall, den John nicht zuordnen konnte.

“Sw— _Oh!_ ” Nun, das erklärte einiges.

“Richtig”, sagte Dottie mit Blick zu Sherlock. “Clever _und_ sexy, genau wie ich sie mag.”

Dimitrios lächelte verschmitzt. “Wir sind sehr daran interessiert, euch beide besser kennenzulernen. So ein kleiner Partnertausch kann die Beziehung durchaus anheizen.”

“Auch wenn ihr nicht zusammen seid”, fügte Dottie hinzu, “ihr habt eine wahnsinnig tolle Chemie. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir uns auch zu viert vergnügen. Wir sind da nicht eingeschränkt.”

“Offensichtlich”, sagte Sherlock trocken. Er zog seinen Arm unter Dimitrios’ Hand weg und stützte das Kinn auf seine Faust. “Habt ihr mit dieser Masche Erfolg? Oder ist das etwas, das ihr von Mal zu Mal anpasst? Trifft man sich in euren Kreisen nicht eher in speziellen Clubs oder online?”

“ _Eure Kreise..._ ”, sagte Dimitrios amüsiert schmunzelnd, aber keinesfalls verprellt. Auch Dottie lachte entspannt, während sie an ihrem Weißwein nippte und parallel kleine Muster auf Johns innerem Oberschenkel zeichnete.

Entnervt griff er nach ihrer Hand, zog sie unter dem Tisch hervor und legte sie demonstrativ dort ab.

“Okay, lasst uns Tacheles reden. Dimi und ich haben eine Vereinbarung. Im Alltag zuhause gibt es nur uns beide, da sind wir treu. Aber im Urlaub – da gibt es keine Tabus. Dort leben wir all unsere Wünsche und Fantasien aus.”

“Genau, mal ist es ein Partnertausch, mal teilen wir uns jemanden oder schauen uns gegenseitig beim Sex zu. Wie vorhin bereits angemerkt, mag ich es, gefickt zu werden, aber das erlaube ich mir nur im Urlaub”, fügte Dimitrios hinzu.

“Und das macht dir nichts aus?”, fragte Sherlock an Dottie gewandt, ohne ein Zeichen von Scham oder Missfallen zu zeigen.

John war ganz still, er wusste nicht, was er zu der ganzen Sache sagen sollte.

“Ganz und gar nicht, ich finde es unheimlich heiß. Manchmal schaue ich dabei zu – wenn ich nicht gerade selbst beschäftigt bin. Ein Strap-On bietet nicht die gleiche Intensität wie ein echter Penis, stimmt’s?”

Sherlock machte einen undefinierbaren Laut. Oder klang es nach Zustimmung? John klammerte sich an sein Glas und zwang sich, nicht zu Sherlock zu sehen. Zu unsicher war er, was er dort sehen und ob er es richtig interpretieren würde.

“Wir könnten auch switchen, ganz wie es dir beliebt, schöner Mann”, schaltete sich Dimitrios wieder in ein.

“Hey!” Diese Wendung des Gesprächs, das regelrechte Schachern um Sherlocks sexuelle Präferenzen, ging John eindeutig zu weit.

Dottie legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. “Keine Sorge, auch du wirst nicht zu kurz kommen, Johnny Boy. Oder bist du eifersüchtig? Wenn du auf Pegging stehst, können wir uns auch damit einen schönen Abend machen.”

“Peg— Was zum… Gott, ich will’s gar nicht wissen”, sagte John und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. “Ihr könnt machen, was ihr wollt, aber ohne mich.” Er stand auf, trat vom Tisch und sah zu Sherlock, unsicher, ob sein Freund Interesse daran hatte, nicht doch den Abend mit den beiden zu verbringen. Sherlock hatte in diesem Urlaub schon so viele ungewöhnliche Dinge gemacht, dass John es nicht ausschließen konnte.

“Entschuldigt mich”, sagte Sherlock und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er nickte John knapp zu und gemeinsam verließen sie die Terrasse.

+++

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Vor dem Restaurant sah sich John desorientiert um. Möglicherweise hatte er sich gerade um den Abend seines Lebens gebracht. Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte man ihn sicherlich nicht zweimal fragen müssen. Geschweige denn, dass er die Aussicht auf Sex mit solch einer aufregenden Frau abgelehnt hätte.

Nun hoffte er, dass er Sherlock durch seinen abrupten Aufbruch nicht eines Erlebnisses beraubt hatte, das der vielleicht gerne… Nein – wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Der Gedanke, dass dieser schleimige Schönling Hand an Sherlock – _seinen_ Sherlock _–_ legen könnte, verursachte ihm brennende Übelkeit.

“Hättest du das gewollt?”, fragte John nachdem sie einige Meter über den dunklen Strand gegangen waren.

“Hm?”

“Den Abend mit den beiden… verbringen…”

“Sex mit zwei Fremden? Bitte…”, erwiderte Sherlock abfällig.

“Ich frag nur, weil… du wirktest so interessiert an der ganzen Sache.”

“Nicht um selbst daran teilzunehmen. Ich hatte bisher nie die Gelegenheit, mich mit Swingern zu unterhalten. Es ist immer gut zu wissen, was durch die Köpfe von Leuten geht, um sie besser einschätzen zu können.”

“Also… was? Hast du das alles wie einen Fall betrachtet?”, fragte John ungläubig.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln. “So etwas in der Art. Ich bin überrascht, dass du so rigoros abgelehnt hast. Sie hat dir doch bestimmt gefallen. Sie ist attraktiv, flirtet gern und scheut nicht vor Berührungen zurück.”

John lachte leise auf. “Mag sein. Aber sie war mir ein wenig zu unverblümt, zu offensiv.”

“Hm”, machte Sherlock nachdenklich. Er schlug den Weg nach links ein, weg von den Lichtern des Hotels, hinein in die Dunkelheit. “Wenn man bedenkt, dass die beiden ihre offene Beziehung nur im Urlaub ausleben, ergibt es sicherlich Sinn, schnell und eindeutig zum Punkt zu kommen. Jetzt wissen sie, woran sie sind und können sich auf jemand anderes konzentrieren.”

“Keine Tabus im Urlaub. Das ist mutig, findest du nicht?”

“Nun, _keine_ Tabus stimmt vermutlich nicht ganz. Ich nehme an, es gibt niemanden, der alle Sexpraktiken mag und uneingeschränkt mit sich machen lässt, was auch immer sein Gegenüber will”, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.

“Da hast du sicherlich recht. Man sagt das so schnell… keine Tabus.”

“Allerdings—” Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst und erst als er mehrere Sekunden nichts mehr sagte, hakte John nach.

“Ja?”

“Nun, es hört sich schon interessant an. Keine Tabus im Urlaub. Kein großes Drama, keine verletzten Gefühle, keine Reue…”

Sie waren mittlerweile so weit von den Gebäuden entfernt, dass John nur noch Sherlocks Umrisse erkennen konnte. Um sie herum war nichts zu hören, außer dem stetigen Rauschen der Wellen. John blieb stehen und sah auf das schwarzgraue Wasser, in dem sich die Sichel des Halbmondes silbrig spiegelte.

“In der Theorie mag das ja gut und spannend klingen, aber denkst du wirklich, die beiden können das so einfach trennen? Wie funktioniert das im Alltag? Wenn man gewisse Neigungen hat, wie beispielsweise den Partnertausch, wie kann man das im täglichen Leben unterdrücken? Machen sie sich nicht nur etwas vor?”

Sherlock stand so dicht hinter John, dass er seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spürte.

“Ich habe nicht von den beiden gesprochen…”

Die dunkle Stimme vibrierte in Johns Knochen. Sein Puls nahm mit einem Mal an Geschwindigkeit zu und ließ sein Herz heftig gegen die Rippen hämmern. “Was… was meinst du?”, fragte John. Er musste sichergehen, konnte nicht riskieren, jetzt etwas falsch zu interpretieren.

“Du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich voll und ganz vertraue, John. Niemand anderen hätte ich es erlaubt, mir beim Masturbieren zuzusehen oder mir gar dabei zu helfen… Was wäre so schlimm daran, das Angebot etwas zu erweitern, solange wir hier sind?”, fragte Sherlock.

John verfluchte die Dunkelheit, in der er Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen und somit deuten konnte. Er schluckte schwer. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal – bis er seiner Stimme trauen konnte. Dennoch klang er heißer, als er sprach. “Und was könnte dieses erweiterte Angebot beinhalten?” Er hoffte, dass er souveräner klang, als er sich fühlte.

Sherlock trat um John herum, so dass er vor ihm stand, und senkte den Kopf. Für eine winzige Sekunde glaubte – hoffte – John, Sherlock würde ihn küssen. Doch dann spürte er warmen Atem, als in seine Ohrmuschel geflüstert wurde. “Ich will wissen, wie du schmeckst…”

“Ich… _was_?”

“Hier”, eine Hand legte sich vorsichtig in seinen Schritt, “wenn du einverstanden bist.”

“Du… du willst…” _Oh mein Gott…_ Für einen Moment hatte John das Gefühl, ihm würde schwarz vor Augen. Er schwankte auf der Stelle, fing sich jedoch, sobald Sherlock wieder das Wort ergriff.

“Was sagst du?”

Nervös leckte sich John über die Lippen. Es war vermutlich eine einmalige Gelegenheit, aber… konnte er das wirklich zulassen? Das gegenseitige Masturbieren hatte bereits eine gewaltige Grenze überschritten, aber zuzulassen, dass Sherlock…

“John, es ist kein großes Drama, es war nur ein Vorsch—”

“Okay”, beeilte sich John zu sagen. Über die Konsequenzen konnte – und würde – er sich später Gedanken machen.

Er hörte mehr, als dass er sah, wie Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie ging und vernahm das knirschende Geräusch von verdrängtem Sand. Finger strichen über seine Hosenbeine, kneteten über seine Schenkel und fuhren über seinen Hintern.

Angespannt holte er Atem und spürte, wie sich sein Penis in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit aufrichtete, noch bevor Sherlock ihn überhaupt ohne die störenden Stoffschichten berührt hatte. Die tänzelnden Finger strichen über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, berührten hauchzart seinen Hoden und öffneten geschickt den Knopf am Hosenbund. Das Ratschen des Reißverschlusses wurde vom Rauschen der Brandung geschluckt. Eine kühle Hand schob sich in seine Unterhose und legte sich um seine halb harte Erektion.

_Oh fuck… passiert das wirklich…?_

Das Meer und den dunklen Himmel rechts von ihm, die leuchtenden Lampen und Fackeln in einiger Entfernung links; zwischen ihnen nicht mehr als die salzige Brise und Sherlocks heißer Atem. Obwohl er wusste, was kommen würde, schnappte John überrascht nach Luft, als er die Zungenspitze an seiner Eichel spürte. Einen Moment später stülpte sich Sherlocks Mundhöhle um ihn und John wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Kühles Wasser spritzte um seinen Knöchel, während Sherlock über seine mittlerweile harte Erektion leckte, sie küsste und mit der Zunge nachfuhr. Seine Knie wurden weich, als er das leise Seufzen über dem Gurgeln der Wellen, dem Rauschen seines Blutes hörte. Halt suchend griff er nach Sherlocks Schulter, hatte für einen Moment Angst, seine wackligen Beine würden ihn nicht länger tragen.

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entfloh Johns Kehle, als Sherlock seinen Mund weiter öffnete und seine Erektion so weit wie möglich aufnahm. In einem bedächtigen Rhythmus bewegte er seinen Kopf vor und zurück, ließ den Penis immer wieder fast aus der warmen Mundhöhle gleiten, nur um sie gleich wieder tief zurückzusaugen.

John löste seine Hand von der Schulter und strich vorsichtig über Sherlocks Wange. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über das feuchte Kinn, die angespannte Unterlippe; spürte die Dehnung, die sein harter Schaft verursachte; die Bewegung in und aus dem verheißungsvollen Mund. Er wimmerte leise, als Sherlock von ihm abließ und angestrengt durchatmete, seine Finger um die Erektion schloss und so die Stimulierung fortführte. Die andere Hand glitt über Johns Oberschenkel, griff in seine Pobacke und zog ihn wieder zu Sherlocks Mund, den vollen Lippen und der wartenden Zunge.

“Fu...ck.”

Der Wechsel von heiß und kühl, von feucht und windig, von rein und raus raubte ihm langsam aber sicher den Verstand. Das Kribbeln in seinem Unterbauch nahm zu, seine Hoden spannten sich an und prickelten auf diese verräterische Art und Weise. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Präejakulat sickerte aus dem kleinen Schlitz in seiner Eichel und wurde von Sherlocks flinker Zunge aufgeleckt. Das zufriedene Seufzen, das Sherlock dabei ausstieß, ging John durch Mark und Bein, heizte ihn umso mehr an.

Ganz automatisch griff John mit seiner freien Hand in Sherlocks Locken, hielt sich fest, hielt Sherlock an Ort und Stelle. Mit den Fingernägeln kratzte er sanft über die Kopfhaut, grub auch noch die zweite Hand in das weiche Haar.

Der Druck in seinen Hoden verstärkte sich. Sherlock schien seinen herannahenden Höhepunkt zu erahnen, aber noch hinauszögern zu wollen. Das köstliche Saugen wurde abgelöst von neckenden Zungenschlägen, von Fingern, die den Mund hin und wieder ersetzten.

Johns Beine zitterten. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft, sich zurückzuhalten und nicht in die warme Mundhöhle zu stoßen, bis er kam. Das Gefühl war einfach zu herrlich, zu einnehmend, unbeschreiblich. Sherlocks Hände trieben ihn zusätzlich an, massierten entweder seine Erektion oder seinen Hintern, zogen ihn immer wieder nah heran, als wollten sie John dazu bringen, sich zu nehmen, was er brauchte.

John wimmerte erschöpft, als Sherlock ihn ein weiteres Mal bis kurz vor den Orgasmus brachte und wieder von ihm abließ. Es war Wonne und Qual in einem und John liebte es.

Seine Füße sanken immer tiefer in den feuchten Sand, rutschten in dem durchnässten Material seiner Schuhe. Es war einerlei. Zu himmlisch war Sherlocks raffinierter Mund. Ein weiteres Mal nahm er John soweit in sich auf, dass die Eichel gegen seine Kehle stieß.

John konnte kaum mehr an sich halten. Der Drang zu stoßen wurde übermächtig. Er verstärkte den Griff in Sherlocks Haar und begann vorsichtig, seine Hüfte zu bewegen. Erst zögerlich, dann schneller, als Sherlock sein Einverständnis mit einem langgestreckten Stöhnen signalisierte.

“Unglaublich…”, keuchte John und biss die Zähnen zusammen. Gänsehaut zog von seinen Fußsohlen hoch bis zu seiner Kopfhaut, als er seinen Orgasmus anrollen spürte. Er krallte sich fester in Sherlocks Haar, um zu verhindern, dass er ihm noch einmal den Höhepunkt verwehrte, ließ jedoch gleich wieder locker. Er konnte und wollte Sherlock nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen, sich abzuwenden, falls das alles zu viel für ihn wurde.

Aber Sherlock schien voll und ganz zufrieden mit den Geschehnissen zu sein. Er griff unter Johns Pobacken, feuerte die seichten Stöße sogar noch an, bis John nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und mit einem abgehackten Aufschrei kam.

Seine Muskeln kontrahierten, jede Faser in seinem Inneren vibrierte. Schub um Schub ergoss er sich in Sherlocks Mund, spürte ihn wieder und wieder schlucken. Mit dem finalen Nachhall seines phänomenalen Orgasmus wich er ein Stück zurück und packte seinen Penis an der Wurzel. Der letzte Schwall Sperma traf Sherlocks geöffnete Lippen und das Kinn.

John war sich der Obszönität bewusst, als er seine Eichel über Sherlocks Unterlippe wischte und die letzten Tropfen Ejakulat darauf verrieb. Sherlock beeilte sich, kein Bisschen zu vergeuden; sein gieriges Knurren, Feuer in Johns Venen.

Zu gern hätte er sich hinuntergebeugt und Sherlock geküsst. Die salzigen Reste seines Ergusses auf ihm geschmeckt. Stattdessen fuhr er über Sherlocks Lippe und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

“Das war…” John stockte. Hatten sie das eben tatsächlich getan? Sein Mitbewohner, sein bester Freund hatte… oh, Gott…

Trotz der Dunkelheit registrierte John, dass Sherlock aufstand und sich den nassen Sand abklopfte. Es konnte nicht sonderlich angenehm gewesen sein, halb im Wasser zu knien, aber er hatte sich keinen Moment beschwert. Wie sollte John nun reagieren? Sollte er sich revanchieren? Gleich hier? Sie hatten gerade Sex mitten auf dem Strand gehabt, kaum hundert Meter vom Hotel entfernt und ihm fiel nichts ein, was er dazu sagen konnte?!

“Bist du okay?", fragte Sherlock heiser und räusperte sich verhalten.

_Himmel, er klingt wegen mir so. Wegen dem, was wir getan haben…_

Der Gedanke verursachte ein heißes Flirren in Johns Unterleib. Erst im zweiten Moment erkannte er die leise Unsicherheit in Sherlocks Stimme.

“Ob ich okay bin?” John lachte perplex. “Mir geht es… Sherlock, das war unglaublich. _Du_ bist unglaublich.” Er stopfte seinen Penis zurück in die Hose und stieg aus seinen ruinierten Schuhen, bevor er näher an Sherlock herantrat. “Kann ich… soll ich mich revanchieren?” Er klang hölzern, dabei wollte er nichts sehnlicher als Sherlock zu berühren.

“Das musst du nicht”, antwortete Sherlock und wischte sich über den Mund.

_Himmel, dieser Mund…_

“Vielleicht… vielleicht sollten wir zurück zu unserem Zimmer gehen, hm?”, sagte John und legte zögerlich eine Hand auf Sherlocks Arm. Sherlock brummte bestätigend.

Sie gingen den Lichtern entgegen, vermieden jedoch die Orte, wo zu später Stunde noch Gäste saßen. Als sie einen Pfad betraten, der von einzelnen Laternen gesäumt war, wagte John einen Seitenblick auf Sherlock. Er sah etwas zerwühlt aus, die Haare zerzaust, das Hemd zerknittert und befleckt. Reste vom nassen Sand klebten an seinen Beinen und seiner Shorts. Johns Blick blieb an den Flecken auf dem Hemd haften; er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. _Dafür_ war er ganz offensichtlich auch verantwortlich.

“Was?”, fragte Sherlock.

“Nichts… ich hätte mich nur für zielsicherer gehalten”, antwortete John schmunzelnd.

Irritiert senkte Sherlock den Blick und kratzte mit dem Daumennagel über einen weißlichen Fleck, der in der warmen Luft bereits vollständig eingetrocknet war. Er strich sich ein weiteres Mal über die Lippen, wie um einer Erinnerung nachzufühlen. “Scheinbar habe ich den Mund zu voll genommen…”

Was nach einem schlechten Wortwitz klang, sorgte für ein unbestimmtes Prickeln in Johns Nacken. An der Hütte warf John seine ruinierten Schuhe auf die Veranda, klopfte sich noch einmal den Sand von der Kleidung und betrat das Innere. Sherlock folgte ihm, nachdem er es ihm gleichgetan hatte.

“Ich geh duschen”, sagte Sherlock und zog im Gehen seine Sachen aus, ließ sie unbeirrt zu Boden fallen.

“Okay.” John sah Sherlock nach, unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Sich einfach ins Bett zu legen und so zu tun, als schliefe er schon, erschien ihm verwerflich, nach allem, was Sherlock für ihn getan hatte.

Er hörte das Rauschen der Dusche. Unweigerlich drängten sich Bilder von Sherlock auf, wie er unter dem Wasser stand und sich einseifte, über seinen Körper strich, zwischen seine Beine glitt – sich befriedigte.

Hatte Sherlock ihr Intermezzo am Strand erregt? John war überzeugt, er wäre im Falle von vertauschten Rollen steinhart gewesen und würde nichts dringender benötigen als Erlösung. Und er würde sie durch Sherlocks Hand wollen.

John fasste einen Entschluss. Keine Tabus, richtig? Kurzerhand schlüpfte er aus seiner Kleidung und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Ein höfliches Klopfen sparte er sich. Stattdessen schob er die angelehnte Tür – Einladung oder Nachlässigkeit? – auf und betrat den feuchtwarmen Raum.

Illuminiert von winzigen Lichtern, die im Garten funkelten, stand Sherlock in der Glaskabine. Dampf und unzählige Tropfen vernebelten die Sicht auf den nackten Körper. Johns Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals. Er überquerte die letzten Meter, schob die Tür auf und schlüpfte in die Dusche. Warme Luft und einzelne Wasserspritzer schlugen ihm entgegen.

Sherlock stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, blickte durch das mannshohe Fenster. Mit den Fingern beider Hände fuhr er durch sein nasses Haar, strich es zurück. Einzelne Schauminseln glitten über seine Haut, schienen ihn liebevoll zu streicheln.

“Macht es dir was aus…”, sagte John leise, um Sherlock nicht zu erschrecken. Der hatte ihn wohl schon gehört. Zumindest zuckte er nicht zusammen, als John hinter ihn trat und die Glastür schloss.

“Hast du eine Dusche so dringend nötig?”, fragte Sherlock schmunzelnd. Oder war es etwas anderes; lag es daran, dass er immer noch ungewohnt rau klang? John vermochte es nicht einzuschätzen – und wollte es jetzt auch nicht. Stattdessen schloss er die kurze Distanz zu Sherlock.

_Keine Tabus!_

Lauwarmes Wasser prasselte aus der Regenwaldusche auf seinen Kopf, als er die Arme um Sherlocks Oberkörper wickelte und die Stirn gegen seinen Rücken presste. “Deshalb bin ich nicht hier…”

Mutig fuhr er über die Brust, den Bauch, streifte Brustwarzen und Hüftknochen, Spuren von Seifenlauge unter seinen Fingern. Sherlock atmete abgehackt aus und lehnte sich zurück, gegen John, ließ sich von ihm halten.

“Weshalb dann?”, fragte er neckend.

John ließ eine Hand in Sherlocks Schoß wandern, strich durch das kurze Schamhaar, über den zuckenden Penis und die Hoden, streichelte sie, ohne sie direkt zu stimulieren. “Wir waren noch nicht fertig”, raunte John und kniff mit der anderen Hand sanft in einen Nippel.

Sherlock schnappte nach Luft. Sein Penis versteifte sich zunehmend unter Johns liebevoller Zuwendung. Die feuchte, seifige Haut ihrer Körper glitt mühelos übereinander. Wärme rauschte in Johns Schoß und kribbelte aufregend.

Zärtlich umfasste er Sherlocks Hoden, hielt sie in der Hand, als würde er ihr Gewicht schätzen. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er sich diesem sensiblen Körperteil nicht gewidmet, heute würde er versuchen, Sherlock auf verschiedene Arten zu stimulieren.

Sherlock hatte sich Zeit gelassen, bis er John den Höhepunkt gewährt hatte, jetzt würde John das gleiche tun. Er strich über Sherlocks Brustkorb und die Nippel. Mal kratzte er mit dem Daumennagel, dann zog er sanft daran. Er wollte sie zwischen seine Zähne saugen und daran knabbern, testen ob sie beide gleich empfindlich waren oder ob Sherlock eine Seite bevorzugte.

Sherlock wimmerte lieblich und drängte sein Becken vor, suchte nach mehr Reibung in Johns Hand. Doch der ließ sich von den sanften Streicheleinheiten nicht abbringen. Sanft zog er die Vorhaut zurück, tastete über die Eichel, den Spalt in der Spitze, den Rand; glitt mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger wiederholt über das Frenulum. Erwartungsgemäß ging ein heftiges Zucken durch Sherlock, das John verriet, wie erregt er bereits war.

Schweren Herzens ließ John einen Augenblick von Sherlock ab, um etwas mehr Flüssigseife auf seine Hand zu geben. Er nahm die Erektion erneut in eine lose Faust und begann in winzigen Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung mit einer quälend langsamen Stimulation.

“Du warst so verdammt gut da draußen…” Er leckte über Sherlocks Schulterblatt, biss sanft hinein und presste seinen Schoß gegen den verlockenden Hintern. “Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mehr sehen können. Du musst so unsagbar sexy ausgesehen haben.”

“Jo _hnnn…_ ” Sherlock keuchte auf, als John mit dem Daumen über die Eichel kreiste.

Er verstärkte den Druck seines Beckens, rieb seinen Penis gegen Sherlock. Nicht wieder hart, doch gut durchblutet. “Und ich wünschte, ich wäre jünger. _Gott,_ die Dinge, die ich jetzt gern mit dir tun würde.”

Sherlock stellte seine Beine etwas weiter auseinander, wohl um eine bessere Balance zu finden, aber den Effekt, den das auf John hatte; der Anschein einer Aufforderung, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte, sandte einen Blitz heißer Erregung durch John. Er ließ von Sherlocks Erektion ab und fuhr mit beiden Händen über seinen Rücken, folgte der Kurve des Hohlkreuzes, über die schmalen Hüften; sah dabei zu, wie die Seifenlauge zwischen die Pobacken floss.

Sherlock lehnte mit den Unterarmen an der Glaswand, streckte John auffordernd seinen Hintern entgegen. “Beschreib es mir”, sagte er und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Der Blick so wild und fiebrig, dass er Johns halb harten Penis verlangend zucken ließ.

“Keine Tabus im Urlaub, hm?”, knurrte John hungrig. Er umfasste Sherlocks Pobacken mit beiden Händen. Die Daumen presste er gegen das Sakraldreieck, die Fingerspitzen konnten die Rundung des Hintern nicht zur Gänze umfassen. Er knetete die prallen Backen kräftig, zog sie dabei ein klein wenig auseinander. Wie gern er jetzt auf die Knie gehen und sein Gesicht in den Spalt drücken, seine Zunge gegen den Hautknoten pressen würde. Lecken… würde Sherlock das gestatten?

“John…?”, seufzte Sherlock verzweifelt, holte John aus seinen Fantasien.

Allein mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr John die Wirbelsäule nach, hielt erst kurz vor dem Punkt, wo das Fleisch sich in zwei köstliche Hälften teilte. Seine Stirn lehnte an Sherlocks Schulter, ließ ihn die Bewegung seines Fingers mit den Augen folgen.

Verdammt, warum war er so nervös? Es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er Dirty Talk während seiner sexuellen Begegnungen verwendete und dennoch blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken.

“Bitte…” Sherlocks Stimme klang wie rauchiger Granit. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu seiner Erektion, fing an, auf dem heißen Fleisch zittrige Muster zu malen.

“Ah, ah, ah. Finger weg…”, befahl John eilig. “So weit sind wir noch nicht.”

Angestachelt von Sherlocks offensichtlichem Willen und seiner Lust, sich ihm hinzugeben, ersetzte John Sherlocks Hand mit seiner eigenen und pumpte ein paar Mal kräftig auf und ab.

“Du machst mich rasend, weißt du das eigentlich?”, seufzte er gegen Sherlocks feuchten Rücken. “Ich frage mich, was du mich alles tun lassen würdest. Ohne Tabus... Dürfte ich dich hier küssen?” Mit der Fingerspitze fuhr er in Sherlocks Pospalte, touchierte hauchzart den Anus.

“ _Hnng…_ ”

Die andere Hand löste er von Sherlocks Erektion und spreizte die Backen, legte Sherlocks intimste Stellen frei. “Antworte”, raunte er atemlos.

“Keine… Keine Tabus, John. Du kannst tun, was du willst.” Sherlock klang nicht einmal annähernd so selbstsicher wie sonst, eher verzweifelt vor Lust. Ihn so zu sehen, kopflos und hingebungsvoll, reizte John unermesslich. Es irritierte ihn aber auch ein wenig. Schließlich hatte Sherlock selbst gesagt, dass ‘keine Tabus’ in den seltensten Fällen genau das hieß. Vertraute er John so sehr, dass er tatsächlich alles mit sich machen lassen würde? Oder wusste er schlicht und ergreifend, worauf John stand, so wie er alles über John zu wissen schien.

“Ich will wissen, was du willst. Was in deinem brillanten Kopf passiert. Was dich heiß macht…”

John ließ seinen Daumen zweimal, dreimal, viermal um Sherlocks Anus kreisen, bis der Hautknoten ein klein wenig weicher wurde. Nachgiebiger. John erhöhte den Druck. Die Daumenkuppe überwand die ersten Millimeter des engen Muskelrings.

“…was deine geheimsten Fantasien sind. Ob du willst, was ich will.”

“ _Ah…_ ”

Sherlock schob seinen Hintern zurück, drückte den Rücken durch, schien John tiefer in sich spüren zu wollen. Er protestierte, als John den Daumen zurückzog und stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er mit dem Zeigefinger ersetzt wurde. Langsam und bedacht schob John seinen Finger in die glühende Enge, nur ein Stück, ließ ihn wieder herausgleiten. Nur zu gut wusste er, wie empfindlich der Muskel und die unzähligen Nervenenden waren, wie nah Lust und Schmerz dort beieinander lagen. Keinesfalls wollte er riskieren, Sherlock wehzutun.

Er rieb erneut über den Knoten, drang bis zum mittleren Gelenk in den Körper und horchte aufmerksam auf Sherlocks Atem, auf jeden Anzeichen von Unwohlsein.

“Ist das okay?”, fragte er und küsste Sherlocks Schulterblatt. Seine freie Hand wanderte zu Sherlocks Front und umfasste die Erektion, ließ sie sanft durch seine Finger gleiten.

“Ja… nicht aufhören”, bat Sherlock wimmernd.

Langsam schob John seinen Finger tiefer, stupste mit der Kuppe nach unten und fand mit Präzision das feine Nervenbündel der Prostata.

Sherlock warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lauthals auf. “Oh, mein… _ahhh_!”

Bedächtig zeichnete John enge Kreise, große Ellipsen. Strich mal fester und mal sanfter über den sensiblen Punkt. Hin und wieder ließ er den Finger vollständig hinausgleiten, nur um ihn sofort wieder zurückzuschieben. Die zweite Hand pumpte Sherlocks Erektion langsam, fast träge. John zog den Finger ein weiteres Mal zurück und rieb bedächtig über den runzeligen Ring.

“Darf ich noch einen zweiten?“, bat John atemlos.

“ _Hng…_ ja!”

Die lustvolle Verzweiflung in Sherlocks Stimme fuhr direkt in Johns Unterleib. Er biss sanft in Sherlocks Schulter, intensivierte für einen Moment die pumpende Bewegung an der Erektion und ließ seine Hand schließlich sinken. Vorsichtig und mit viel Feingefühl dehnte er den Muskelring weiter, schob einen zweiten Finger hindurch und massierte die sensible Prostata.

Sherlock ließ den Kopf zwischen seine Arme fallen und stöhnte ungehalten. Ein deutliches Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, doch dann rollte er seine Hüften, drängte sich Johns Fingern wieder und wieder entgegen, fickte sich selbst.

Das warme Wasser lief in dünnen Rinnsalen über ihre Körper, verschaffte keine Abkühlung auf erhitzter Haut, sondern lullte sie in tropischen Nebelschwaden.

John war inzwischen fast vollständig hart. Doch das Beben in Sherlocks Muskeln, sein verzweifeltes Stöhnen und die drängenden Bewegungen machten deutlich, dass er nicht mehr lange auf diesem Plateau verharren konnte; dass sein Höhepunkt kurz bevorstand.

Der Muskelring um Johns Finger verengte sich, begann zu pulsieren. John beschleunigte die Bewegung seiner Faust, durch die Sherlocks Erektion glitt, intensivierte den Druck gegen die Prostata. Inbrünstig saugte und knabberte er an Sherlock Schulterblättern, presste seine Stirn dagegen.

“Gott, ich will dich ficken…”, knurrte er und biss in Sherlocks Nacken.

Sherlock heulte auf, drängte sich gleichzeitig John entgegen. Sperma spritzte über Johns Finger und an die Glaswand, perlte träge an ihr herunter.

“So heiß”, sagte John und pumpte den abschwellende Penis noch ein-, zweimal, bevor er von ihm ließ. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger aus dem Körper gleiten. Ohne von Sherlock zurückzutreten, wusch er seine Finger und entfernte die Spuren von Sherlocks Körper. Erst dann stellte er das Wasser ab. Seine eigene Erektion ignorierte er, war er doch viel zu müde, um noch einmal Hand an sich zu legen.

“Ich hol dir ein Handtuch.” John drehte sich zur Glastür, dann noch einmal zurück, um einen abschließenden Kuss auf Sherlocks Schulter zu pressen. “Danke…”, wisperte er gegen die klamme Haut.

Bevor Sherlock reagieren konnte, schlüpfte John aus der Duschkabine und schnappte zwei flauschige Handtücher. Eines warf er über seine Schulter, das andere reichte er Sherlock, der auf sichtlich wackligen Beinen die Dusche verließ.

“Soll ich…?” Sherlock machte eine vage Geste zu Johns Schoß, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

“Morgen, wenn du möchtest…”

Wenig später lagen sie gemeinsam im Bett. Kurz bevor er einschlief, griff John nach Sherlocks Handgelenk und küsste es.

“Ich wünschte, dieser Urlaub würde nie enden.”

+++

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John in einem leeren Bett. Die Matratze neben ihm war kalt. Es musste also schon einige Zeit vergangen sein, seit Sherlock aufgestanden war.

“Sherlock?”, rief er vergebens. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock ohne ihn irgendwo hinging, dennoch war es während dieses Urlaub noch nicht soweit gekommen. Sie hatten fast alles zusammen gemacht – _und noch vieles darüber hinaus_ , dachte John und erstickte das Grinsen, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zog, in dem weichen Kissen.

Gähnend streckte er sich nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch. Es war bereits nach zehn, viel später als erwartet. John musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch etwas vom Frühstück abbekommen wollte. Mit Glück würde er Sherlock dort treffen. Anschließend würden sie ihren letzten Urlaubstag genießen. Das Beste aus ihm herausholen. Tabulos. Das Grinsen schlich sich erneut auf seine Lippen und brachte ein verlangendes Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib mit sich.

Er dachte an Sherlocks Offerte und die geteilte Lust. Die leidenschaftlichen Bilder der letzten Nacht rauschten durch seinen Kopf. Rückblickend verwunderte es John nicht, dass sie einander auch auf sexueller Ebene verstanden. Offensichtlich harmonierten sie in allen Lebenslagen hervorragend.

Der Gedanke an die bevorstehende Rückkehr nach London löste ein besorgtes Ziehen in seinem Magen aus. Die Aussicht darauf, all das aufgeben und zu ihrem eigentlichen Alltag zurückkehren zu müssen, missfiel ihm immer mehr. Aber was sollte er machen? Sherlock war definitiv nicht der Typ für Beziehungen. Das würde sich nach ein paar Tagen Urlaub nicht ändern.

Die trüben Gedanken verscheuchend stand John auf, ging ins Bad, erleichterte sich und putzte sich die Zähne. Anschließend rasierte er sich, zog sich an und ging hinüber zum Restaurantbereich, um nach Sherlock und einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zu sehen.

Er ließ den Blick über die wenigen verbliebenen Gäste schweifen, konnte seinen Freund jedoch nirgendwo sehen. Achselzuckend beschloss John, in Ruhe zu frühstücken und sich anschließend auf die Suche nach Sherlock zu begeben. Weit konnte er nicht sein, schließlich befanden sie sich auf einer Insel.

John häufte sich Rührei, Toast, Obst und ein Croissant auf zwei Teller, setzte sich an einen der Tische und begann mit Appetit zu essen. Gerade goss er sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass Dottie und Dimitrios an einem der Nachbartische Platz nahmen. In ein Gespräch vertieft schienen sie John nicht wahrzunehmen.

“…kann nicht glauben, dass er doch zugesagt hat.”

“Ja, nach gestern Abend hätte ich das auch nicht mehr für möglich gehalten. Insbesondere weil der Typ, mit dem er sich das Zimmer teilt, so ein Arsch ist”, sagte Dimitrios und biss von seinem Croissant ab.

Dottie trank ihren Kaffee und nickte. “Ja, was für ein lächerliches Theater der gestern veranstaltet hat. Aber egal, wir werden unseren Spaß haben mit… Gott, wie war noch mal sein Name? Den werde ich mir nie merken können.”

Dimitrios lachte amüsiert. “Keine Sorge, das wird auch nicht nötig sein. Wir wollen ja keine Freundschaften knüpfen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll um elf zu unserer Hütte kommen und einfach schon reingehen. Er kann dort auf uns warten.”

“Gut gemacht”, schnurrte Dottie begeistert. “Ich liebe es, wenn wir sie ein wenig zappeln lassen. Sie fragen sich dann immer, ob wir wirklich kommen oder nicht. Das macht sie so viel _zugänglicher_ , wenn es dann losgeht.”

“So wie du auf dem Stuhl herumrutscht, bist wohl eher du diejenige, die es nicht erwarten kann”, sagte Dimitrios mit einem Schmunzeln. “Ich wette, du bist schon wieder klitschnass. Kleines Luder.”

“Schwein! Aber zum Glück liebst du mich genau so!”

“Das stimmt, Baby. Wonach steht dir der Sinn? Was machen wir mit ihm?”

John hatte aufgehört zu kauen. Das Essen in seinem Mund hatte mit einem Mal jeglichen Geschmack verloren, war nicht mehr als aufgeweichte Pappe.

Diese Dorothy und ihr komischer Gatte Dimitrios hatten wohl einen Fang gemacht und wenn er seinen Ohren trauen durfte, handelte es sich dabei um Sherlock… Aber konnte das wirklich stimmen? Wie zum Teufel war es dazu gekommen? Hatten sie ihn beim Frühstück angesprochen und irgendwie überredet, nachdem sie gestern Abend bei John abgeblitzt waren?

Sherlock hatte durchaus interessiert gewirkt, auch wenn er es auf seine wissenschaftliche Neugier geschoben hatte. War das nur eine Ausrede zu Johns Gunsten gewesen? Hätte Sherlock ohne ihn das Angebot doch angenommen? War am Ende das der Grund für den phänomenalen Blowjob am Strand gewesen? Weil Sherlock schlicht und ergreifend von diesem seltsamen Pärchen angetörnt worden war und John als Kanalisierung seiner Lust gedient hatte?

Die beiden könnten durchaus ein Mysterium für Sherlock darstellen, zu dem er sich hingezogen fühlte. Etwas, das er knacken musste.

“…dich lecken, während er mich fickt…”

“…hmm… oder ein Sandwich. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.”

Die beiden sprachen sicherlich nicht vom Essen. John schob den Teller beiseite und rieb sich über den Mund. Ihm wurde flau im Magen. War alles, was er und Sherlock geteilt hatten, nicht mehr als… Nun, wenn es ihm wirklich nur um Sex ging, dann kamen diese beiden Idioten wohl gerade richtig.

Als er sah, wie Dottie und Dimitrios aufstanden und Richtung Ausgang gingen, stand auch John auf und folgte ihnen mit einigem Abstand. Er war nicht sicher warum oder was er damit bezwecken wollte, aber er musste unbedingt wissen, ob er mit seinem Verdacht richtig lag.

Arm in Arm schlenderten Dottie und Dimitrios über die schmalen Pfade zwischen den verschiedenen Hütten, die relativ weit weg von seiner und Sherlocks lag. Dottie trug dasselbe winzige Kleidchen, in dem John sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Doch diesmal verstärkte der Anblick des kurzen Stückchens Stoff seine Übelkeit nur. Die Vorstellung, sie würde Sherlock auf ein Bett drücken, die langen, braungebrannten Beine über seinen Schoß schwingen, damit er unter ihr Kleid fahren, sie berühren, streicheln konnte. Sie _küssen_ —

Nein! Das würde John nicht zulassen.

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich mahnend. Der rationale Teil in John wusste, dass er kein Recht hatte, über Sherlocks Entscheidungen und Handlungen zu urteilen. Der emotionale Part hingegen riss mit rasender Eifersucht an seinen Ketten und verlangte schon jetzt Vergeltung.

Nachdem Dottie und Dimitrios in dem Gebäude verschwunden waren, schlich John näher heran. Die Hütten schienen alle gleich geschnitten zu sein, er wusste daher, welches Fenster zum Schlafzimmer führte. Darauf bedacht, keinen Laut zu verursachen, lehnte er sich an die Wand neben besagtem Fenster. Er wagte es nicht, direkt hineinzusehen und sich womöglich zu verraten. Stattdessen lauschte er angespannt.

Die gedämpften Stimmen von Dottie und Dimitrios drangen nach außen, jedoch nicht die der dritten Person. Zögerlich spähte John am Fensterrahmen vorbei, erblickte aber nicht mehr als Dotties braungebrannten Arm, der in Richtung des Badezimmers zeigte. Forderte sie ihren Besucher – Sherlock – auf, sich zu waschen? Oder wollten sie gemeinsam mit ihm unter die Dusche steigen, so wie John in der vergangenen Nacht?

Wie konnten diese promiskuitiven Parasiten es wagen, dieses Ereignis nachzuahmen? Ein Sakrileg! Es war John und Sherlocks unantastbares Erlebnis, gehörte ihnen allein.

Natürlich wusste John, dass er sich vollkommen irrational verhielt. Nichtsdestotrotz schlug er sich wie ferngesteuert durch die Büsche hinter der Hütte. Wenn die Architektur auch hier gleich war, würde er durch den gläsernen Duschkubus einen freien Blick ins Badezimmer erhalten. Er würde alles sehen können. _Alles!_

Hatte dieses Designelement Johns exhibitionistische Seite anfangs befeuert, würde es ihm nun Dinge zeigen, die er eigentlich nicht sehen wollte. Aber er musste sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, musste sich dem Umstand stellen, dass Sherlock auch mit anderen Leuten seinen Spaß hatte und—

John erstarrte. Dort, wo die offene Seite des Duschkubus sein sollte, befand sich nur verspiegeltes Glas. Ein Einblick ins Innere war nicht möglich. Wohlweislich sah John davon ab, der Scheibe zu nahe zu kommen und sich zu verraten, schließlich würde man ihn von innen problemlos sehen können. Frustriert und wutschnaubend kämpfte er sich aus dem Gebüsch, ignorierte dabei stoisch die zahlreichen Kratzer, die er sich an dem vermaledeiten Gestrüpp zuzog und verfluchte sich innerlich.

Ein toller Detektiv war er, wenn er noch nicht einmal beim täglichen Gebrauch der Dusche bemerkt hatte, dass das Glas nur einseitig durchsehbar war. Zu abgelenkt von seinen erotischen Fantasien und Handlungen.

_Du siehst, aber beobachtest nicht,_ spottete eine wohlbekannte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

_Beobachten? Das kannst du haben, du elender Mistkerl!_

John würde sich zurück auf die Veranda schlagen und durch das Fenster spähen, bis er alles wusste, was er wissen musste. Anschließend würde er Sherlock mit seinen Beobachtungen konfrontieren. Vielleicht war auch er zu ein paar treffenden Deduktionen in der Lage, sobald er ein paar Beweise parat hatte.

Auf der Veranda drückte er sich erneut gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster und lugte ins Innere der Hütte. Das Moskitonetz hing lose um das zerwühlte Bett. Ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Schuhe lagen im Raum verteilt, sonst nichts Auffälliges. Die Tür zum Badezimmer war nach wie vor geöffnet, Dottie, Dimitrios und Sherlock wohl noch immer tatkräftig bei der Sache.

Wenig später kam Dimitrios jedoch zurück ins Zimmer, nackt, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. Er lachte und warf das Handtuch ins Badezimmer oder nach jemanden, ging zum Bett und setzte sich darauf.

Jetzt konnte John hauptsächlich seinen Oberkörper sehen, da der Winkel, aus dem er spannte, ungünstig war. Sich weiter vorzuwagen traute sich John nicht. Die eindeutige Bewegung von Dimitrios Arm und die beachtliche ( _verdammter Drecksack_ ) Erektion, mit der er aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, ließen allerdings nicht viel Raum für Interpretation.

Der Mann rief etwas, das John nicht verstehen konnte, kurz darauf kam Dottie, eingewickelt in ein Handtuch, in das Schlafzimmer. Sie grinste verschmitzt, als sie sich zu ihrem Partner beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Sie löste das Handtuch und ließ es hinter sich auf den Boden fallen, stieg auf das Bett und setzte sich auf Dimitrios’ Schoß. Ohne zu zögern führte sie seine Erektion in sich ein und begann, sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

John wich vom Fenster, als er den Eindruck hatte, Dottie würde in seine Richtung schauen. Er wartete einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder vorwagte und ins Innere linste.

Diesmal sah er Dimitrios mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Bett knien, zwischen den Beinen eines Mannes. Sein Gesicht war jedoch nicht zu sehen, da er lag und Dottie über ihm kniete und ihn küsste. Dimitrios’ Kopf wippte auf und ab, mit einer Hand tastete er blind nach Dottie, streichelte über ihren Schenkel.

Sie war nackt eine Augenweide, mit ihren großen Brüsten und dem runden Hintern und John hätte das alles haben können. Doch stattdessen lag nun Sherlock da drin und ließ sich von diesen Fremden verwöhnen.

Sollte er einfach frech an die Tür klopfen und um Einlass bitten? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte eine brennende Übelkeit in seinem Rachen. Er war so verflucht wütend, dass er das Geschehen in der Hütte nicht im geringsten Maße anregend fand.

Es sollte Johns Privileg sein, Sherlock zu küssen, seinen Penis im Mund zu haben und ihm die größtmögliche Lust zu bereiten. Aber stattdessen…

Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte sich John davon abhalten, gegen die Außenwand der Hütte zu schlagen, seiner Wut Luft zu machen. Er sollte einfach gehen und dieses Kapitel für beendet erklären. Heute Abend würden sie zurückfliegen und dann wäre ohnehin wieder alles beim Alten. Kein Grund zur Aufregung…

Es gelang John nicht, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Stattdessen sah er noch einmal durch das Fenster, um wenigstens einen Blick auf Sherlock zu werfen. Er sah, wie Dimitrios aufstand und nach einer Tube Gleitgel griff, etwas von dem Inhalt auf seine Hand gab und sie hinter sich führte.

John glaubte, ein Stöhnen durch das geschlossene Fenster zu hören. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur sein frustriert gurgelnder Magen.

Er sah eine Hand, die nach einer Kondompackung auf dem Nachttisch griff, als Dottie Dimitrios Penis in den Mund nahm und saugte, während sich der Mann auf das Bett kniete und sich für die Penetration durch Sherlock vorbereitete. John musste dringend abhauen. Diesen Anblick würde er nicht ertragen. Bereits jetzt sah er rot.

Er debattierte ein letztes Mal, ob er tatenlos verschwinden oder Sherlock aus den Fängen dieser verschlagenen Beziehungskorrumpierer befreien sollte, als der Mann sich aufrichtete und hinter den knienden Dimitrios trat.

Es war nicht Sherlock. Er sah ihm nicht im Mindesten ähnlich. Erleichtert holte John Luft, trat vom Fenster weg und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern durch sein Haar.

_Nicht Sherlock, nicht Sherlock, nicht Sherlock…_

Wo zum Teufel _war_ Sherlock dann? Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer Hütte pochte Johns Herz wild. Er versuchte, die Bilder der letzten Minuten aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und überlegt gleichzeitig, wo Sherlock hingegangen sein könnte. Ohne ihn und ohne etwas zu sagen.

John riss die Tür zur Hütte mit Schwung auf, trat ein und… da saß er. Unbehelligt und die Ruhe selbst. Verwundert sah Sherlock von seinem Mobiltelefon auf und hob die Augenbrauen. Die gleißende Wut, die John durchströmte, entwich ihm in einem Atemzug und ließ ihn zusammensacken.

“Wo bist du gewesen?”, fragte Sherlock irritiert. “Und wie siehst du aus? Ist etwas passiert?”

Die Wut kam mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit zurück. “Wo _ich_ gewesen bin? Wo warst _du_ , zum Teufel?”, knurrte John und stampfte ziellos an Sherlock vorbei.

Auf halbem Weg passierte er den mannshohen Spiegel und stoppte abrupt. Seine Wangen waren knallrot, die Haare standen wüst in alle Richtungen ab. Arme und Beine waren übersät mit Kratzern und Stichen.

Die Wut verpuffte in einem explosionsartigen Lacher. Was um Himmels willen hatte er sich bei der ganzen Aktion bloß gedacht? Wie ein Idiot hatte er diesen beiden Sexbesessenen hinterherspioniert, statt einfach darauf zu vertrauen, dass Sherlock diesen Tag mit ihm verbringen wollte.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, fragte er noch einmal: “Also? Was hast du angestellt?”

Sherlock, der John immer noch prüfend musterte und vermutlich weit mehr in seiner Erscheinung lesen konnte, als John lieb war, wirkte mit einem Mal etwas verlegen.

“Ich hatte einen Fall zu lösen.”

“Einen Fall? Wa— Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?”, fragte er überrascht.

Nun wirkte Sherlock betreten. Er rieb sich über den Oberarm und erhob sich von dem Rattansessel, ging zum Fenster. Angestrengt sah er hinaus. Es schien den Blickkontakt mit John meiden zu wollen.

“Ich bin heute morgen früh aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Also bin ich an den Strand gegangen und habe mir den Sonnenaufgang angesehen. Dort sind mir ein paar der Hotelangestellten aufgefallen, die große flache Pakete in Boote verladen haben. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht gesehen werden wollten. Mir wurde klar, dass die gestohlenen Gemälde unseres Auftraggebers kein Einzelfall gewesen sind. Ich bin der Sache nachgegangen und habe ihren Unterschlupf gefunden. Neben den Gemälden haben sie noch andere Kunstwerke gestohlen, Statuen und ähnliches…”

“Statuen?”, fragte John verwundert.

“Yep! Ich hab die ganze Sache auffliegen lassen und der hiesigen Polizei gemeldet. Es stellte sich heraus, dass noch weitere Leute in die Sache verwickelt waren. Aber nun dürften sie alle hinter Gittern sitzen. Unser Auftraggeber war so erfreut, dass er uns weitere drei Tage hier schenken möchte.” Bei seinen letzten Worten verschränkte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich um, sah John fragend an. “Vorausgesetzt du willst das.”

“Und das alles hast du an einem Vormittag herausgefunden? Das ist ja unglaublich! Du bist wirklich phänomenal, Sherlock.”

Johns Worte zauberten ein winziges Lächeln auf Sherlocks Lippen. “Also willst du? Noch ein paar Tage hier verbringen?”

“Ob ich…? Natürlich will ich das! Die Zeit hier mit dir ist die schön—”, er unterbrach sich, lächelte verlegen.

Allein die Vorstellung, ein paar weitere Tage in diesem Paradies mit Sherlock verbringen zu können, setzte Glücksgefühle in John frei. Nach dem irrsinnigen Vormittag war eine Verlängerung des Urlaubs ein unfassbares Geschenk. Obwohl er es nach seiner albernen Aktion vermutlich gar nicht verdiente. All das Misstrauen, das er verspürt hatte. Und wozu? Er hatte sich nur selbst das Leben schwer gemacht.

Aber genug davon. Es war Zeit, den Urlaub wieder in vollen Zügen zu genießen!

“Ich geh duschen”, sagte er, als er an sich hinuntersah. Sherlock brummte bestätigend und setzte sich zurück auf den Rattansessel. Im Vorbeigehen knöpfte John sein Hemd auf und fügte hinzu: “Wusstest du eigentlich, dass das Fenster im Bad nur von einer Seite einzusehen ist?”

Sherlock schnaubte amüsiert. “Selbstverständlich.”

_Selbstverständlich_ … Okay, also war John mal wieder der Dumme, was? Nun ja, dem konnte er heute wahrlich nicht widersprechen. Kopfschüttelnd entledigte sich John seiner restlichen Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche.

+++

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Am späten Vormittag gingen sie gemeinsam zum Strand, um den Tag so zu verbringen wie ursprünglich geplant: Nichtstun in der Sonne – mit dem Bonus, dass sie keine Koffer packen mussten und alle Zeit der Welt hatten.

Sie hatten Strandtücher mitgenommen und ignorierten die hoteleigenen Liegen. Stattdessen schlugen sie den Weg ein, den sie bereits am vergangenen Abend gewählt hatten. Nur wenige Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der Sherlock vor John auf die Knie gegangen war, schlugen sie ihr Lager auf.

Hatte Sherlock diese Route absichtlich eingeschlagen oder machte John sich mal wieder etwas vor?

John zog sein T-Shirt aus und knüllte es zusammen, um es als Kopfstütze zu verwenden. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Sherlock nach seinem Arm griff und die Haut näher betrachtete.

“Das sind ganz schön viele Kratzer… sollten wir sie vielleicht desinfizieren?”

“Oh, äh… ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Sie sind oberflächlich, nicht tief. Morgen wird man nichts mehr davon sehen”, sagte John, das warme Gefühl genießend, das sich ob der Fürsorge in Sherlocks Stimme in ihm breitmachte.

“Okay, dann lass mich wenigstens deinen Rücken einreiben.” Sherlock nahm die Sonnenlotion zur Hand und machte sich an die Arbeit, ohne auf Johns Protest oder Zustimmung zu warten.

“Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen”, seufzte John, als Sherlock nicht nur seinen Rücken, sondern auch die Schultern und Arme einrieb. Schmunzelnd gab Sherlock die Creme an John weiter, damit er Brust und Beine selbst einschmieren konnte. Zu viel Intimität in der Öffentlichkeit wollte er wohl nicht zur Schau stellen.

Ganz selbstverständlich cremte John Sherlocks Rücken ein, danach legten sie sich auf ihre Handtücher.

“Leider ist die Sonne in London nicht kräftig genug, um das zu rechtfertigen”, nahm Sherlock den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

“Hm”, machte John gespielt nachdenklich, “dann müssen wir wohl eine andere Entschuldigung finden.”

Sherlock schmunzelte nur, statt etwas zu erwidern.

Die Sonne brannte auf sie hernieder, ließ sie schläfrig werden. Hin und wieder schaute John zu Sherlock, vergewisserte sich, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Wenn Sherlock die Augen geschlossen hatte, ließ er seinen Blick über die nackte Haut wandern, verweilte auf der sich hebenden und senkenden Brust und stellte sich vor, wie er sich an Sherlock kuschelte.

Am späten Nachmittag zog der Himmel langsam zu, auch wenn die Hitze nicht nachließ. Sie beschlossen, zur Hütte zurückzugehen und sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen. In der Ferne rumpelte es. Auf der Veranda lagen nach wie vor Johns Schuhe, die er am vergangenen Abend getragen hatte. Inzwischen waren sie zwar getrocknet, doch die Bastumrandung der Espadrilles war aufgequollen und der Stoff verzogen. Er nahm sie mit, um sie in der Hütte in den Abfallkorb zu werfen.

“Schade, die mochte ich echt gern”, murmelte John zu sich selbst. Als er Sherlocks fragenden Blick auffing, zwinkerte er ihm verschmitzt zu. “Aber das war es mehr als wert.”

Die aparte Röte, die sich auf Sherlocks Wangen schlich, zog John magisch an. Noch während er mit sich debattierte, ob er einfach zu ihm gehen und ihn küssen sollte, wandte sich Sherlock ab und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Ganz ohne Scham zog er sich vor John um, schlüpfte in eine dunkle Baumwollhose und ein schmal geschnittenes Hemd. Seine Aufmachung war bei Weitem nicht so edel wie sonst, aber trotzdem überaus schick.

Auch John zog sich um und bildete sich ein, Sherlocks Blick immer wieder auf sich zu spüren. Ein weiteres Donnern zog über den Himmel, schon viel näher als vorher.

“Hört sich an, als würde es heute noch Regen geben”, sagte John, als sie die Hütte verließen und Richtung Restaurantbereich schlenderten. “Ob es wieder Barbecue am Strand geben wird?”

Sherlock sah prüfend in den Himmel. “Ich denke nicht. Vermutlich wird das Unwetter noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen, aber der Aufwand, alles schnell abzubauen, ist sicherlich zu groß.”

Natürlich behielt Sherlock Recht. Anstelle der verschiedenen Grillstellen am Strand hatte man ein großes Buffet auf der überdachten Frühstücksterrasse aufgebaut. Auch die Cocktailbar gab es wieder und mit ihr die verschiedensten Mixgetränke. Interessiert begutachteten beide die vollgeschriebene Schiefertafel mit den Angeboten.

“Möchtest du wieder einen _Romantic Sunrise_ , John?”, fragte Sherlock grinsend.

“Ein _Passionate Lover_ wäre mir lieber”, antwortete John doppeldeutig. “Schade, dass sie keinen _Mad Detective_ haben, das wäre doch genau das richtige für dich.”

Sherlock schnaubte amüsiert und entschied sich für einen _Pirate’s Treasure_. John bestellte den _Passionate Lover_ und zwinkerte Sherlock über den Rand seines Glases hinweg zu, während er am Strohhalm saugte. Sie aßen und tranken genüsslich und erfreuten sich an der kühlen Brise, die mit dem Unwetter einherging. Regen war noch immer nicht in Sicht und wenn sie Glück hatten, würde das Gewitter an ihnen vorbeiziehen. Es wäre doch sehr ironisch, wenn sie den Urlaub verlängert hätten und nun drei Tage schlechtes Wetter ertragen müssten. Gegen etwas mehr Zeit im Zimmer hatte John allerdings nichts auszusetzen.

Ob die keine-Tabus-Regelung heute auch noch galt? Insbesondere in der Öffentlichkeit? Es reizte John über alle Maße, Sherlock körperlich näher zu kommen. Was würde passieren, wenn er über den Tisch hinweg nach seinem Arm griff oder eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte?

Noch bevor er seinen Mut aufbringen konnte, betraten zwei bekannte Figuren die Terrasse und zogen Johns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Einer der Stiche, die er sich am Vormittag im Gebüsch zugezogen hatte, fing urplötzlich an zu jucken. Geistesabwesend kratzte John seine Wade und starrte giftig auf das Paar.

Interessiert stützte Sherlock sein Kinn auf die Hand und folgte Johns Blick. Bildete er sich ein, dass sich Sherlocks Ausdruck etwas verdunkelte – oder war das Wunschdenken?

Dottie und Dimitrios betraten die Veranda, als gehöre sie ihnen. Sie trug wieder mal ein hautenges Kleid, heute in rot und mit einem unverschämt tiefen Ausschnitt; er einen weißen Anzug aus einem ähnlichen Material wie Sherlocks Kleidung – John konnte das aus der Entfernung nicht genau bestimmen. Dottie hatte sich bei ihrem Mann eingehakt und folgte ihm zu einem Tisch, der für Johns Geschmack viel zu nah an ihrem stand. Von dort sahen sie sich um und inspizierten die anwesenden Gäste.

Als ihr Blick auf John und Sherlock fiel, nickten beide freundlich in ihre Richtung, machten ansonsten aber keine Anstalten, auf sie zuzugehen. Scheinbar hatten sie die Abfuhr des vergangenen Abends gut verdaut und – viel wichtiger – John bei seiner Schnüffelei am Vormittag nicht bemerkt. Geräuschvoll entließ John die Luft aus seiner Lunge.

“Die beiden sind es gewohnt, dass man ihre Angebote ablehnt”, sagte Sherlock leise. Scheinbar hatte er Johns körperliche Reaktion zwar bemerkt, aber fehlinterpretiert.

Einer der Kellner trat an den Tisch des Paares und verweilte für einen Plausch. Dottie strich ihm in einer beiläufigen Geste über den Arm, was John dazu brachte, den Kellner genauer ins Auge zu nehmen. Ja, kein Zweifel, es war der Typ, den die beiden mit in ihre Hütte genommen hatten. Wenn sie kein Glück mit anderen Gästen hatten, machten sie sich also ans Personal ran…

“Ja, nun, der Kellner hat es definitiv nicht abgelehnt”, brummte John.

Sherlock horchte auf. “Wie kommst du da drauf?”

John konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine leichte Röte in die Wangen stieg. “Ich… äh… ich habe heute morgen mitbekommen, wie sie sich an ihn rangemacht und ihn mit auf ihr Zimmer genommen haben.”

“Tatsächlich?” Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue und sah John interessiert an.

Der Juckreiz an der Wade wurde stärker. John beugte sich hinunter und kratzte sich verhalten, hielt den Kopf gesenkt, um Sherlocks prüfendem Blick auszuweichen.

“Ja”, antwortete John harsch und stand auf. “Können wir gehen, wenn du fertig bist? Vielleicht schaffen wir es heute, uns den Sonnenuntergang anzusehen.” Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, marschierte er über ein paar wenige Stufen hinunter zum Strand. Er glaubte, Sherlock leise lachen zu hören.

Sie gingen ein paar wenige Schritte in Richtung Meer und setzten sich nebeneinander auf eine vergessene Strandliege. Am Horizont formierten sich zahlreiche Wolken zu Türmen, die die Farben des Himmels Stück für Stück verschluckten. Vom Sonnenuntergang sahen sie nicht viel.

“Du bist ihnen also nachgegangen, hm? Wolltest sie durchs Badezimmerfenster beobachten?”, fragte Sherlock. Natürlich hatte er die ganze Aktion längst durchschaut.

“Hrmpf”, machte John missmutig. “Ich dachte, dass—”

“Was?”, fragte Sherlock, als John nicht weitersprach. Er stupste ihn sanft mit der Schulter an, um ihn zum Weitersprechen zu bringen.

John seufzte schwer und sah gen Himmel. “Ich dachte, dass du bei ihnen bist. Dass ich dich deswegen nirgendwo finden konnte, okay? Das gefiel mir nicht…”

“Hmm… Dachtest du, sie könnten mir etwas bieten, das mich reizt?”

John zuckte mit den Achseln. “Sie haben von einem Mann gesprochen, der sich umentschieden hat, dessen Zimmergenosse am Vorabend Theater gemacht hat. Es hat einfach gepasst. Keine Ahnung, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, ihnen hinterherzuschnüffeln.”

“Und wenn ich es gewesen wäre?”, fragte Sherlock leise.

Heißkalte Eifersucht schoss allein bei dem Gedanken durch Johns Venen. Unmittelbar bündelte sie sich mit derselben intensiven Verzweiflung des Vormittags in seinem Magen zu einem brennenden Knäuel. Er presste den Kiefer so fest zusammen das er knirschte. Die Hand, die in seinem Schoß ruhte, ballte er zur Faust.

“Ich habe kein Recht darüber zu urteilen”, presste er hervor.

“Das war nicht meine Frage”, sagte Sherlock ruhig.

“Ich… ich weiß nicht. Ich wäre enttäuscht, nach allem… Ich meine, wir sagten keine Tabus, aber… ich ging davon aus, dass das uns beide betrifft und nicht… irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Vollidioten.”

Sherlock löste den Blick und sah aufs Meer. Er dachte einen Moment nach, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff. “Ich hätte es auch nicht gut gefunden, wenn du mit jemand anderem mitgegangen wärst.”

“Sherlock…” John stützte einen Arm zwischen ihnen auf die Liege und drehte sich seinem Freund entgegen, sah ihm in die Augen.

Beide Männer zuckten zusammen, als es unmittelbar über ihnen blitzte und donnerte. Als hätte der Himmel all sein Schleusen geöffnet, begann es zu regnen. Was mit dicken Tropfen anfing, wurde innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu einem lauten Prasseln, dann zu einem Vorhang aus peitschendem Wasser.

Grinsend sah John nach oben und ließ sich den Regen ins Gesicht schlagen. “Ich glaube, das wird wieder nichts mit dem Sonnenuntergang!”

“Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Komm!”

Sherlock griff nach seiner Hand und zog John auf die Beine. Gemeinsam rannten sie über den Strand, versuchten im nassen Sand nicht auszurutschen oder umzuknicken, bis sie den befestigten Pfad erreichten, der zu den Hütten führte.

Über dem Meer grollte der Donner, Blitze zuckten und erhellten den Himmel für Millisekunden. Die letzten Gäste eilten in ihre Hütten und schlossen die Türen. Auch John und Sherlock erreichten ihre Unterkunft, ließen die Schuhe draußen stehen und gingen hinein.

“Also in London gefällt es mir nicht halb so gut, in einen Schauer zu geraten. Aber hier… selbst der Regen ist warm!”, sagte John und zog die nassen Sachen aus.

“Dafür regnet es in London selten so viel in so kurzer Zeit”, gab Sherlock zu bedenken und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

John ging ins Bad und holte Handtücher zum Abtrocknen. Er reichte Sherlock eins und rubbelte sich mit dem anderen über die nassen Haare, dann den Körper. Der Zimmerservice hatte im Laufe des Tages das Bett frisch bezogen und das Moskitonetz wieder an den Pfosten befestigt. John warf das Handtuch neben das Bett, löste die Schlaufen und schlug die dünne Decke zurück.

Er sah zu Sherlock, der ihn abwartend anblickte. “Ist es okay, wenn ich…” John deutete über seinen nackten Körper und machte eine eindeutige Geste in Richtung Bett.

“Natürlich.”

Bevor Sherlock sich neben John ins Bett legte, ging er zur Kommode und entnahm das Fläschchen Öl. Ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, ein nonverbales Versprechen für das, was nun folgen würde. Er stellte es auf den Nachttisch und stieg ins Bett, deckte sich zu. Den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt sah er erwartungsvoll zu John.

“Du hast wohl noch was vor, hm?”, fragte John schmunzelnd.

“Ich halte mir meine Optionen offen.”

“Ja? Was sind das für Optionen?”, fragte John grinsend und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu Sherlock.

Sherlock rutschte näher an ihn heran, stupste Johns Schulter mit seiner Nasenspitze an. “Ich mochte, was du gestern gemacht hast. Mit deinen Fingern”, sagte er leise und ohne John direkt anzusehen. “Es hat sich gut angefühlt.”

John spürte, wie Hitze durch seinen Körper strömte und sich in seiner unteren Bauchregion sammelte. Er ließ seine Hand unter das dünne Laken wandern und strich zärtlich über Sherlocks Oberarm. Sherlocks Kopf ruhte direkt unter Johns Kinn und er kam nicht umhin, die Nase in die feuchten Locken zu pressen. Es roch nach Sonne und Meer, Regen und dem Echo von Shampoo. All diese Komponenten konnten Sherlocks ganz eigenen Duft nicht überdecken. Einen Duft, den John längst liebgewonnen hatte.

“Ich fand es auch gut”, flüsterte John in Sherlocks Haar. “So verdammt gut… auch was du getan hast. Mit deinem unglaublichen Mund. Diese Lippen…” John seufzte wohlig. Seine Hand wanderte nach unten, streichelte über Sherlocks Taille, über den Rücken und zog ihn näher an sich.

Sherlock ging willig mit, schmiegte sich enger an John. Er legte seinen Kopf zu Johns auf das Kissen, schob ein Bein zwischen seine Schenkel und streichelte seinerseits über Johns Rücken. Die Bewegung war zaghaft, testend. Ganz so, als wäre Sherlock nicht sicher, ob sie gestattet sei.

Bisher hatten sie sich auf das Notwendigste beschränkt, wenn es um Sex ging. Gekuschelt hatten sie weder davor noch danach. John strich ein paar widerspenstige Strähnen aus Sherlocks Stirn und küsste sie. Eine völlig natürliche Geste und dennoch so neu und besonders.

Draußen prasselte der Regen auf das Holzdach, der Wind nahm zu und rüttelte an den Fensterläden. Hin und wieder erhellten Blitze das Zimmer, malten gleißende Bilder an die Wände, ihnen folgte rumpelnder Donner. Doch all das war nebensächlich. Hier, in diesem Bett, lagen sie in einem schützenden Kokon. Ein sicherer Hafen. Der Mann, der ihm alles bedeutete, in seinen Armen. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, so fest, dass er sicher war, Sherlock könne es hören.

John küsste die Stirn ein weiteres Mal, dann das Jochbein, die Wange. Zärtlich legte er eine Hand unter Sherlocks Kinn, hob es ein wenig an. Das Blaugrün seiner Augen wirkte fast grau im Halbdunkel. Johns Daumen streichelte über Sherlocks Wange, über den leicht geöffneten Mund, spürte den warmen Atem. Er beugte sich vor, berührte Sherlocks Lippen mit seinen.

Wartete.

Ganz sacht, zögerlich, erwiderte Sherlock den Druck. Johns Nervenenden prickelten, Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, strahlte in seine Glieder. Mutiger als zuvor küsste er Sherlock noch einmal, drückte ihre Münder entschlossener aufeinander. Seine Finger glitten in Sherlocks feuchte Locken, zogen seinen Kopf näher heran.

John öffnete seinen Mund, fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über Sherlocks Unterlippe, seufzte leise. Lauter, als Sherlock es ihm gleichtat und den Mund ein klein wenig öffnete. Die erste Berührung ihrer Zungen war verhalten, tastend, ein zaghaftes Stupsen.

Bedachte man all die Dinge, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen miteinander getan hatte, war dieser erste Kuss schüchtern, fast keusch. Doch die Gefühle, die er mit sich brachte, machten ihn um ein Vielfaches intimer.

Etwas in John brach auf und sprengte mühsam verschlossene Ketten. Etwas, von dem John wusste, dass er es nicht mehr wegsperren konnte. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler, doch ab diesem Punkt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Über Konsequenzen würde er sich später Gedanken machen. In diesem Moment gab es nichts Wichtigeres als Sherlocks weiche Lippen und die wundervollen Laute, die er ausstieß.

John drückte Sherlock in die Matratze, rollte sich halb auf ihn und intensivierte den Kuss. Wie oft er sich schon gefragt hatte, wie es wäre, Sherlock zu küssen, konnte er nicht mehr zählen. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass Sherlock die Führung übernehmen würde, wie er es immer tat. Doch stattdessen überließ er John die Zügel, schien beinahe ein wenig überfordert mit der Handlung.

Überdeutlich spürte John, wie sich Sherlocks Penis versteifte und gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte, wie er in winzigen Bewegungen begann, sich an John zu reiben. Auch John wurde hart. Er brauchte mehr Körperkontakt und das auf der Stelle. In einer fließenden Bewegung rollte er sich vollends auf Sherlock, rutschte zwischen seine gespreizten Oberschenkel und zog die dünne Decke über ihre Köpfe; sperrte die Außenwelt gänzlich aus.

Er presste einen weiteren Kuss auf die vollen Lippen, dann stützte er sich links und rechts von Sherlocks Kopf auf die Ellbogen und sah ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an.

“Hi!”

“Hi”, antwortete Sherlock grinsend.

Er sah umwerfend aus. Die wilden Locken noch wüster als üblich. Der sündige Mund glänzte feucht, war von den zahlreichen Küssen leicht gerötet. John schmiegte sich enger an Sherlock, roch an seinem Hals, küsste und leckte ihn besitzergreifend. Die Schlagader pochte aufgebracht unter seiner Zunge.

Sherlocks Hände wanderten ununterbrochen über Johns Rücken, krallten sich in die Haut, griffen in seinen Hintern und zogen ihn fest an den sich wollüstig windenden Körper.

“Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das eine Option—” John unterbrach sich selbst, als er bemerkte, was er im Begriff war zu sagen. Nein, vorher war es keine Option gewesen und würde wohl auch in Zukunft keine sein. Es war einzig und allein eine Urlaubsaffäre.

“Hm?”

Eilig presste John seine Lippen zurück auf Sherlocks und schob die Zunge in seinen Mund. Nur so konnte er sich selbst zum Schweigen bringen. Sherlock empfand nicht wie er, würde es nie tun, weshalb also diesen besonderen Moment mit ungewollten Sentimentalitäten ruinieren?

“Du fühlst dich so verdammt gut an”, knurrte er stattdessen. Er fuhr über Sherlocks Taille hinunter zu dem schmalen Becken, weiter über den Oberschenkel. Kurzerhand griff er nach Sherlocks Knie und schob sich das Bein über die Hüfte. Seine Hand schlüpfte zwischen Matratze und Sherlocks Po, kniff und knetete den festen Muskel. “Fuck, dein Hintern…”

John blinzelte überrascht, als er mit einem Ruck plötzlich auf dem Rücken lag, Sherlock über ihm. Der Blick aus glühenden Augen ließ Johns Magen einen Satz machen. Hatte er zu viel geredet? Sich verraten? Doch ehe er das Manöver weiter hinterfragen konnte, rutschte Sherlock an ihm hinunter, küsste Brust und Bauch, biss in den Hüftknochen. John japste nach Luft – das sollte sich nicht so verdammt gut anfühlen – und bäumte sich auf.

Ehe er einen Protest ausstoßen konnte, war Sherlock weitergewandert und grub sein Gesicht in Johns kurzes Schamhaar, saugte einen Hoden in seinen Mund und zog sanft daran. John warf einen Arm über sein Gesicht und stöhnte ungehalten in den Raum.

Hatte er eben noch gedacht, Sherlock würde ihm das Ruder überlassen, belehrte er ihn jetzt eines Besseren. Mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren _Plop_ ließ Sherlock Johns Hoden aus dem Mund gleiten und saugte sogleich den zweiten ein. John öffnete die Schenkel weiter, gab Sherlock mehr Raum in seinem Schoß. Zähne knabberten sanft über sein Skrotum und wurden von neckenden Zungenschlägen abgelöst. Es war exquisit.

“ _Ah… shit_ …”

Ein bittersüßer Schmerz ließ John überrascht aufzucken, als Sherlock von seinen Hoden abließ und stattdessen die feine Haut der Leiste malträtierte. Er saugte sich fest wie ein verdammter Blutegel, ein Gefühl, das beinahe schon zu viel war für John.

“Markierst du mich, oder was?”, fragte er atemlos.

Nach einem letzten kräftigen Sauger ließ Sherlock von ihm ab und sah mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen zu ihm auf. “Möglich… Damit du noch eine Weile an das hier erinnert wirst”, sagte er.

_Als ob ich es je vergessen könnte…_

John ließ seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen, schnellte aber direkt wieder hoch, als Sherlock seine Erektion in den Mund nahm und über seine Eichel leckte. Er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, um Sherlock besser beobachten zu können. Hatte John am vergangenen Abend die Dunkelheit des Strandes verflucht, hatte er jetzt die Möglichkeit, _alles_ zu sehen. Und was er sah, peitschte seine Erregungskurve augenblicklich ganz nach oben.

Sherlocks volle Lippen spannten sich um seinen harten Penis, eine Hand legte er zur Stabilisierung um den Schaft. Die Lider auf Halbmast saugte er konzentriert an der Eichel und wirkte dabei so selig, als hätte er eine exotische Kostbarkeit im Mund. Hin und wieder entließ er den Penis aus der warmen Mundhöhle und leckte über den Schaft oder die Hoden.

Sherlock umfasste Johns Oberschenkel, zog ihn weiter nach unten und sorgte damit dafür, dass John zurück auf den Rücken rutschte. Im ersten Augenblick nahm John an, dass er nicht beobachtet werden wollte, doch diesen Eindruck revidierte er, sobald Sherlock sich aufrichtete und Johns Becken ein Stück anhob. Mit einem Mal hingen seine Beine in der Luft, seine intimsten Stellen lagen entblößt direkt unter Sherlock Augen.

John keuchte überrascht. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand dermaßen offengelegt.

“Wenn du das nicht willst, sag es jetzt”, raunte Sherlock.

_Oh Gott, will er wirklich…?!_

Jeglicher Protest blieb John im Halse stecken. Stattdessen umfasste er seine Hinterbacken und spreizte sie leicht. Eine instinktive Handlung, die erst in sein Bewusstsein sickerte, als sie bereits geschehen war. Mehr als eine nonverbale Zustimmung; eine schamlose Aufforderung.

“Als du _keine Tabus_ gesagt hast, meintest du das wortwö… _oh, mein Gott_ …” Er stöhnte so laut auf, dass er eine Hand von seinem Gesäß nahm und erschrocken über seinen Mund legte. Sherlock knurrte protestierend und hob den Kopf.

“Nicht! Lass mich dich hören”, befahl er, bevor er das Gesicht zurück in den Spalt drückte und mit der gesamten Breite seiner Zunge über Johns Anus leckte.

Obwohl John diese Praktik bei einigen seiner Exfreundinnen benutzt hatte, hatte sie noch nie jemand bei ihm angewendet. Das Gefühl war… unbeschreiblich. Die feuchte, bewegliche Zunge, unzählige Nervenenden. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen. Sein ganzer Körper reagierte auf die Stimulation, Gänsehaut prickelte über seine Glieder, Präejakulat tropfte auf seinen Bauch. Seine Kehle fühlte sich roh an, weil er so heftig atmete und stöhnte.

Er spürte Sherlocks Daumen über seinen Muskelring streichen, die ersten Millimeter in seinen Körper dringen, während die Zungenspitze nur den äußeren Rand nachmalte.

John griff in seine Kniekehlen, spreizte seine Beine weiter und schob sich der talentierten Zunge entgegen soweit es ging. Er stöhnte kehlig auf, als Sherlocks Daumen dadurch tiefer in ihn rutschte. Sofort wurde der Finger zurückgezogen.

“Nein… nicht…”, bat John. “Bitte… _mehr_ …”

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre es ihm sicherlich peinlich gewesen, welch verzweifelten Ton seine Stimme angenommen hatte. Doch momentan war es ihm einerlei. Er würde flehen und betteln, wenn es sein musste; wenn Sherlock nur weitermachen und ihm mehr, _mehr_ geben würde. Desorientiert hob er den Kopf, als Sherlock sich aufrichtete und nach dem Öl auf dem Nachttisch griff.

“Du willst mehr?”, vergewisserte sich Sherlock.

John nickte schlicht. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah er dabei zu, wie Sherlock die Flasche umdrehte und das Öl direkt auf seinen Anus tropfen ließ. Er legte die Flasche beiseite, verteilte es mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über den Muskelring und massierte den Hautknoten ein paar Sekunden lang. Erst als sich Johns Nervosität legte und er sich etwas entspannte, führte Sherlock eine Fingerkuppe in ihn ein. Hochkonzentriert und extrem langsam.

John schloss die Augen und versuchte sich einzig und allein auf das Gefühl und seine Lust zu konzentrieren. Sein Penis zuckte und sonderte noch etwas mehr Präejakulat ab. Sein Blut pulsierte in den Venen, das Herz klopfte so heftig, dass es in seinen Ohren rauschte. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so erregt gewesen war. Noch nie zuvor war ihm die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Partners dermaßen zuteil geworden. Jeglicher Fokus lag nur auf ihm. Sherlocks cleverer Geist reagierte auf jeden Seufzer, auf jede Regung, jedes lustvolle Zucken. All seine Nervenenden pulsierten im Takt einer lautlosen Musik, mit der Sherlock ihn meisterhaft spielte.

Als Sherlocks Fingerkuppe Johns Prostata lokalisierte und hauchzart über das empfindliche Bündel strich, riss John die Augen auf. Ein Wimmern entriss sich seiner Kehle, brach sich auf seinen Lippen. Sherlock wiederholte die Stimulation ein weiteres Mal und John bäumte sich auf, den Fingern entgegen.

Er sah, dass sich Sherlocks Lippen bewegten, konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Zu leise waren die Worte, wohl nicht für ihn bestimmt. John griff nach seiner Erektion und rieb ein paarmal auf und ab. Die Erregung strömte durch seinen Körper wie Starkstrom. Mit der freien Hand griff er nach Sherlocks Schenkel und bohrte seine Finger in die Haut, hielt sich so gut er konnte fest.

Sherlock beugte sich vor, schob Johns Finger beiseite und stülpte die Lippen über Johns Penis. Er saugte ein-, zwei-, dreimal, dann kam John. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie nah er bereits an der Klippe gestanden hatte, dementsprechend überraschte ihn die Heftigkeit, mit der der Höhepunkt über ihn hereinbrach.

Er glaubte, seinen Orgasmus an mehreren Enden gleichzeitig zu spüren. Tief in sich, wo Sherlock nach wie vor über seine Prostata strich; aber auch in seinem Penis, den Hoden, der Eichel. Er grub eine Hand ins Laken, die andere in Sherlocks Haare, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, während er Schub um Schub in Sherlocks Mund ejakulierte.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte erschöpft und wonnevoll. Er atmete aus, holte tief Luft. Noch immer raste sein Herz. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie Sherlock hektisch über seine eigene Erektion rieb, seinem Höhepunkt hinterherjagte. John streckte die Hand aus, um ihm die Stimulation abzunehmen, seinen Teil beizutragen, doch Sherlock schüttelte abgehackt den Kopf.

“Bleib so”, sagte er. Sein Blick brannte sich regelrecht in Johns Haut, nahm alles in sich auf.

Kurzerhand ließ John seine Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch wandern, zwickte sich in die Brustwarzen, zeichnete seinen Rippenbogen nach, tauchte in den Nabel. Mit einer Hand touchierte er seinen Penis, der halb hart auf seinem Bauch ruhte, strich über seine Hoden. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er über einen Anus, spürte die leichte Schwellung am äußeren Rand, das winzige Brennen. Er seufzte und leckte sich aufreizend über die trockenen Lippen, spreizte die Schenkel ein wenig mehr und gewährte Sherlock einen tieferen Einblick. Ein Gefühl aus Scham und Lust durchströmte ihn, als er sich so frivol präsentierte.

“Komm, Sherlock. Ich will es sehen, ich will es spüren. Komm auf mir”, wisperte John atemlos.

Sherlock erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit der pumpenden Bewegung. Gierig blickte er auf Johns tänzelnde Hände, nahm jede Kleinigkeit in sich auf. Als er kam, spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an. Er unterdrückte ein ungezügeltes Aufstöhnen, ergoss sich in wenigen Schüben über Johns Bauch und kam schwer atmend neben ihm zum Liegen.

John zögerte nicht, sich zu Sherlock zu drehen und ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

“Das solltest du wirklich nicht tun”, sagte Sherlock erschöpft. “Gib mir einen Moment, okay? Dann geh ich mich waschen und bringe dir was zum Abwischen.”

“Mhm…” John ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, sich dennoch an Sherlock zu schmiegen und ihn wenigstens auf die Schulter zu küssen. Er strich durch das klamme Haar, noch feucht vom Regen oder Schweiß und fuhr mit den Lippen über die warme Haut.

“Das war unglaublich, Sherlock. Ich glaube, ich bin noch nie so hart gekommen.”

“Du übertreibst”, sagte Sherlock schmunzelnd und doch war John sicher, einen Hauch Stolz in dem tiefen Bariton zu erkennen.

“Hmm… nope”, murmelte John, küsste träge weiter, nicht bereit, den Körperkontakt mit Sherlock aufzugeben. Nach kurzem Zögern legte Sherlock den Arm um Johns Oberkörper und zog ihn an sich.

Eine angenehme Müdigkeit kroch durch Johns Knochen, machte ihn schläfrig. Er gähnte herzerweichend, als Sherlock sich vorsichtig von ihm löste. Zu müde, um etwas zu sagen, murrte er protestierend. Er hörte, wie Sherlock ins Bad ging, sich wusch und die Zähne putzte. Kurze Zeit später war er wieder neben ihm, rieb die letzten feuchten Spuren von Johns Bauch und deckte ihn zu.

Arm in Arm schliefen sie ein.

+++

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock umgab ihn wie ein Kokon, als John in den frühen Morgenstunden erwachte. Verstärkt wurde dieser Eindruck von dem Moskitonetz, das die Welt um sie herum auszuschließen schien. Dieses Bett war ihre ganz private Insel, auf der ihnen niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Zufrieden seufzend schmiegte sich John enger an Sherlock, streichelte über seinen Rücken, küsste die Schulter.

„Sowas brauchen wir für daheim“, murmelte er schläfrig.

„Hm?“, brummte Sherlock, offensichtlich selbst noch im Halbschlaf.

„Moskitonetz… sperrt die Welt da draußen aus… nur du und—“

Sherlock versteifte sich in Johns Arm. Er selbst riss entsetzt die Augen auf, nur um sie sofort wieder zusammenzukneifen.

_Scheiße…_

John rollte sich auf den Rücken und rieb sich über die müden Augen. Sollte er noch etwas sagen? Es relativieren? Eine Ausrede suchen? Ein Missverständnis vorgaukeln? Oder gar die _Wahrheit_ aussprechen?

Nichts davon tat John. Stattdessen schlug er die dünne Decke beiseite, zog das feinmaschige Corpus Delicti auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fiel, schlug er die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Vielleicht war Sherlock zu müde und hatte den Inhalt seiner Worte nicht begriffen. Aber dass er von einem Moment zum anderen wie ein Brett in Johns Armen gelegen hatte, konnte dieser nicht schönreden. Was auch immer Sherlock verstanden hatte, es gefiel ihm offenbar nicht.

Damit war wohl zu rechnen gewesen, schließlich war das hier zwischen ihnen nicht mehr als ein Urlaubsflirt. Etwas, das man normalerweise mit Fremden machte, nicht mit dem besten Freund und Mitbewohner. Wenn Sherlock nun den Eindruck hatte, dass John sich mehr von ihm erhoffte? Nun – dann hätte er damit recht. Doch wie sollte ihre Freundschaft diese Entwicklung überstehen?

Dass John tiefere Gefühle für Sherlock hegte, ihn mit jeder Faser seines Herzens liebte und begehrte, war nichts Neues. Eigentlich war er davon überzeugt, Sherlock müsse es wissen, würde es nur ihrer Freundschaft zuliebe ignorieren. John hatte sich schlicht und ergreifend nie eine Chance bei seinem zölibatären Mitbewohner ausgemalt. Doch nach diesem Urlaub? Wie sollte er nur jemals zu ihrem platonischen Alltag zurückkehren? In ihre gemeinsame Wohnung, das gemeinsame Leben? Ohne Sherlock zu berühren, ihn zu küssen, jetzt, nachdem er wusste, wie seine Lippen schmeckten; wie sich seine Umarmungen anfühlten.

Leise fluchend stellte sich John vor das Waschbecken, drehte das kalte Wasser auf und kühlte sich das Gesicht damit. Aber die Panik ließ nicht nach. Er konnte – durfte – Sherlock nicht verlieren wegen eines dummen Satzes, den er im Halbschlaf ausgesprochen hatte. Verärgert fuhr John mit nassen Fingern durch sein Haar, krallte sich in seine Kopfhaut. Sherlock war das Beste, das ihm je widerfahren war. Zu seinem ereignislosen, unerfüllten Leben zurückzukehren, war keine Option.

Es klopfte gegen die Tür.

“John?”

Johns Herz krampfte panisch, sein Magen drehte sich, Schweiß brach unter seinen Achseln aus.

„Ja?“, krächzte John und räusperte sich umständlich, als er hörte, wie belegt seine Stimme war.

Das war der Moment. Der Anfang vom Ende. Sherlock würde ihr Arrangement in wenigen Augenblicken beenden. John hoffte nur, er würde nicht zu harsche Worte verwenden. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie noch für zwei Tage gemeinsam auf dieser Insel festsaßen. In diesem Zimmer, in dem sie so viele aufregende Momente geteilt hatten. Frustriert blickte er an sich hinunter. Er trug noch nicht einmal Kleidung und würde Sherlock völlig entblößt, körperlich und seelisch, gegenübertreten müssen.

„Brauchst du noch lang? Ich muss wirklich dringend pinkeln!“

“Oh! Äh… einen Moment, bin sofort fertig”, beeilte sich John zu sagen. Er drehte das Wasser ab, trocknete flüchtig seine Hände und verließ das Bad. “Es gehört ganz dir.”

“Danke.”

Kaum dass Sherlock im Bad verschwunden war, ging John zum Kleiderschrank und holte sich etwas zum Anziehen heraus. Dieser kurzen Verzögerung traute er kein bisschen und wenn er Sherlock wenigstens angezogen gegenübertreten konnte, war ihm das tausendmal lieber.

Er schlüpfte in Unterhose, Shorts und T-Shirt, kramte Sandalen aus seiner Reisetasche und setzte sich auf den Rattansessel, geduldig wartend ob der Ansprache, die Sherlock jeden Moment halten würde. Unruhig knetete er seine Finger und versuchte anhand der Geräusche im Badezimmer abzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb.

Er hörte die Toilettenspülung, das Rauschen des Wassers, das Quietschen des Hahns. Wenig später trat Sherlock aus dem Badezimmer und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Ganz automatisch ließ John seinen Blick über den nackten Körper wandern. Ungeniert, nachdem es vermutlich das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ihm dieser Anblick beschert sein würde. Zu schade, dass er über keinen Gedankenpalast verfügte.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, fragte Sherlock sichtlich amüsiert. Er stieg in eine Unterhose, trat anschließend auf John zu und presste einen Kuss auf die verkniffen Lippen, der nach Zahnpasta duftete. „Guten Morgen übrigens.“

Verblüfft erwiderte den keuschen Kuss. “Guten… Morgen.”

“Bereit fürs Frühstück? Ich könnte einen ganzen Bären fressen. Sex macht wohl hungrig…”, sagte Sherlock grinsend und zog sich ebenfalls ein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Hatte Sherlock ihn tatsächlich nicht gehört? Oder die Worte anders interpretiert, als sie gemeint waren? Nun, zumindest schien er nicht verärgert oder abweisend zu sein.

“Das kann gut sein”, erwiderte John erleichtert. “Hast du schon eine Idee, was wir heute machen könnten?”

*

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstücksbuffet erzählte Sherlock, dass sie heute wieder einen Ausflug machen würden, diesmal zu einem tierfreundlichen Elefantencamp, wo man sich die Tiere nicht nur ansehen, sondern auch mit ihnen interagieren und sie sogar reiten konnte.

„Anschließend können wir an einem nahegelegenen Wasserfall schwimmen gehen. Wir sollten also Badehosen mitnehmen…“, plapperte Sherlock munter.

Johns Herz machte einen komplizierten Hüpfer. Was Sherlock in diesem Urlaub alles für ihn tat, war unglaublich. Hatte John zu Beginn befürchtet, Sherlock würde sich binnen Stunden zu Tode langweilen, gestalteten sich die Tage auf dem paradiesischen Eiland in allen Bereichen fantastisch.

_Ich liebe dich..._

Sherlock stoppte seine Erzählung und sah John irritiert an, als der mitten auf dem Weg stehenblieb und ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Alles in Ord— _oh._ “

Der Kuss war ein bisschen ungeschickt, ein bisschen zu stürmisch, er tat sogar etwas weh, weil John mit seiner Lippe Sherlocks Zähne erwischte. Aber kaum dass Sherlock begriff, was geschah, und sich zu John hinunterbeugte, fanden sie sich zu einem richtigen Kuss. Innig, warm. Johns Hand fuhr in die Locken an Sherlocks Hinterkopf, zog ihn enger an sich.

Sherlock legte John eine Hand auf die Hüfte, nur ganz leicht, als wolle er sich stützen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich nur kurz, fast ein Versehen. Sie zügelten sich beide, waren sie doch von allen Seiten gut zu sehen.

“Danke”, sagte John leise und strahlte Sherlock breit an. „Alles, was du in diesem Urlaub tust, … ich… danke.“

„Gern geschehen“, antwortete Sherlock zwischen zwei letzten Küssen.

Nach einem ausschweifenden Frühstück, bei dem Sherlock kräftig zulangte – Sex schien ihn _wirklich_ hungrig zu machen – trafen sie sich vor dem Hotel mit einem privaten Reiseführer, der sie ins Elefantenreservat bringen würden.

„Wann hast du das alles nur organisiert?“, fragte John verblüfft. Gemeinsam mit Sherlock kletterte er auf den Rücksitz des Fahrzeugs und schnallte sich an.

Sherlock grinste und zwinkerte John verschmitzt zu. „Oh, ich hatte ein wenig Zeit, als du gestern in irgendwelchen Büschen den Voyeur gespielt hast.“

“Oh Gott, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!”, sagte John und schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

Die Fahrt dauerte etwas länger als an den vorangegangenen Tagen. John und Sherlock verbrachten die Zeit, indem sie sich die bisher geschossenen Fotos anschauten und weitere direkt aus dem Fahrzeug schossen. Schon von weitem sah man das große Eingangstor zum Elefantencamp. Ein paar weitere Kleinbusse mit Touristen standen ebenfalls dort, aber im Großen und Ganzen war der Andrang überschaubar. John nahm an, dass nur relativ kleine Gruppe erlaubt waren, um die Tiere nicht zu sehr zu stressen.

Anfangs gab es eine kleine Einführung auf dem Gelände, anschließend wurden die Gäste in Gruppen aufgeteilt und zu den Elefanten gebracht. Die Tiere zeigten kleine Kunststücke, durften gefüttert und gestreichelt werden. An einer Wasserstelle spritzten die Elefanten ihre Besucher nass.

John, der die Aktion vorausgeahnt hatte, wich dem Wasserstrahl geschickt aus. Sherlock hingegen, vollkommen fasziniert und abgelenkt von den Tieren, hatte die Abkühlung nicht erwartet. Nass bis auf die Unterhose sah Sherlock aus wie ein begossener Pudel. John lachte so lange und so laut, dass ihm der Bauch schmerzte. Vornübergebeugt hielt er seinen krampfenden Unterleib, bis Sherlock an ihn herantrat und ihn in die Arme zog.

„Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid!” Dank der nassen Umarmung war auch Johns Kleidung teilweise feucht, aber längst nicht so sehr wie Sherlocks.

Im Anschluss an die Show gab es ein kleines Mittagessen sowie eine Verschnaufpause für die Touristen, während der sie sich ein wenig das Gelände anschauen konnten. Am Nachmittag fuhren sie in einen Safari-Park, wo es einen Badesee mit kleinen Wasserfällen gab. Sie wurden gewarnt, dass die Felsen sehr rutschig seien und man sich schwer verletzen könne, wenn man abrutschte und auf einen Stein fiel. Das hielt jedoch niemanden davon ab, in den See zu steigen und sich unter den Wasserfällen zu vergnügen.

Gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Leuten stiegen John und Sherlock am Rand des größten Wasserfalls hoch. Der Weg war weniger beschwerlich als befürchtet, zumindest wenn man Ausflüge über Londoner Dächer als Referenz heranzog. Auf dem Plateau befanden sich versetzt voneinander zwei weitere Seen. Jeder davon speiste den darunterliegenden über einen kleinen Wasserfall. Zahlreiche Felsen säumten die Quellen, um sie herum spendeten Palmen Schatten.

John schlüpfte aus seinem Shirt und den Shorts und ließ sich in das erfrischende Wasser gleiten. Er streckte die Hand nach Sherlock aus, um ihm beim Einstieg über die schlüpfrigen Steine zu stützen.

„Lass uns unter den Wasserfall gehen, ja?”, schlug er vor. Sherlock folgte ihm. Sie wateten und schwammen zu einem Felsvorsprung, an dem das Wasser hinunterplätscherte. Der Vorsprung ragte weit genug über den See, dass eine kleine Ausbuchtung hinter dem Wasservorhang entstand. Von dort konnten sie die anderen Gäste, die ebenfalls hochgeklettert waren, beobachten und die Aussicht auf die verschiedenen kleinen Seen genießen.

John sah, wie Sherlock sich mit dem Rücken unter das herabregnende Wasser stellte. „Komm her“, bat er John, streckte beide Hände nach ihm aus. Ohne zu zögern verwob John seine Finger mit Sherlocks und ließ sich in eine Umarmung ziehen.

Ihre Lippen fanden ganz von selbst zueinander. Um sie herum toste das Wasser und blendete die Außenwelt aus. Sie küssten sich lange und selbstvergessen. Wann immer einer den Kuss unterbrach und nach Luft schnappte oder den Winkel wechselte, initiierte der andere ihn wieder.

Kleine Feuerwerke schienen in Johns Bauch zu explodieren. Er schmiegte sich an Sherlock, streichelte über die nasse Haut, hakte ein Bein um seine Hüfte. Sherlock fasste das als Aufforderung auf, zog John in seine Arme – ganz so wie in der Lagune.

“Keine Quallen hier”, sagte John grinsend zwischen den Küssen.

Sherlock machte einen bestätigenden Laut, küsste sich über Johns Lippen zur Wange, zog das Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das machst…“, wisperte er kaum hörbar unter dem Rauschen des Wassers.

„Hm?“ John seufzte leise, als Sherlock mit der Zunge über seine Ohrmuschel fuhr. Der warme Atmen sandte Schauer um Schauer über Johns Körper. Wenn Sherlock so weitermachte, würde er binnen Sekunden steinhart sein.

„In der Öffentlichkeit. Mit mir. Dass du dich küssen lässt.“

John schnaubte halb amüsiert, halb erregt. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das alles überhaupt willst. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass du—” John unterbrach sich selbst, wohlwissend, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis befand.

“Dass ich?”, hakte Sherlock nach.

John seufzte in sich hinein. _Gut gemacht, du Idiot…_

“Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Interesse an… körperlichen Dingen hast, hätte ich… aber du sagst immer, dein Körper sei nur Transport und dass dir Menschen auf den Geist gehen.”

“Die _meisten_ Menschen”, korrigierte Sherlock. Er ließ John von seinen Hüften gleiten, beließ seine Hände jedoch auf ihm. “Beziehungen sind chaotisch. Ein falsches Wort und der andere wendet sich von einem ab – und du kennst meinen Hang zu unbedachten Äußerungen. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht…“

„Ja?“

„Ich bin aus Fleisch und Blut, John. Auch ich habe Bedürfnisse. Ich muss essen, trinken, schlafen und hin und wieder Maßnahmen gegen die ein oder andere Erektion ergreifen – ob ich nun will oder nicht.“

John schmunzelte über die Wortwahl und Sherlocks frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck, der mit ihr einherging. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über Sherlocks Oberarm, ließ sie in seinen Nacken wandern und zog den Mann an sich.

„Die vergangenen Tage wirktest du nicht so, als wären diese Maßnahmen eine Qual. Vielleicht solltest du dir öfter Urlaub gönnen.“ John senkte die Stimme zu einem verführerischen Knurren.

Sherlock legte seine Stirn an Johns. “Was ist mit der Arbeit? Ich kann mich nicht ständig ablenken lassen, nur weil man Körper es verlangt. Du weißt, dass sie mir alles bedeutet.”

Und da war es – das eigentliche Problem. Natürlich wusste John, dass er keine Chance gegen die Arbeit hatte. Das wollte er auch gar nicht, schließlich machte sie Sherlock aus. Sie machte ihn glücklich.

“Aber… in all der Zeit, die wir uns kennen, hast du nie Urlaub gemacht. Das hier ist das erste Mal. Wäre es nicht schön, es gelegentlich zu wiederholen? Ab und zu?”, fragte John vorsichtig. Dieses Terrain war gefährlich und unergründet. Keinesfalls wollte er Sherlock mit seinem Angebot verschrecken.

„Was soll das bringen? Denkst du, ich nehme mir zwei-, dreimal im Jahr eine Auszeit und dann? Soll ich auf Angebote wie von diesem Pärchen warten? Mir einen dubiosen Urlaubsflirt suchen?“ Sherlock löste sich so abrupt von John, dass der ins Straucheln geriet. Vielleicht waren es aber auch nur die harschen Worte, die John schwanken ließen.

„Nein, das war nicht, was ich meinte. Aber ich dachte… das mit uns… gefällt es dir nicht? Wir könnten doch…“, brabbelte John.

Sherlock lachte humorlos auf. „Für wie lange, John? Bis die nächste Frau in dein Leben tritt und du keine Zeit mehr für mich und die Arbeit hast? Das habe ich mir wahrlich oft genug ansehen müssen.”

“So ist das doch gar nicht! Das ist nicht fair! Außerdem wusste ich bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht einmal, dass du Interesse haben _könntest_!”

“Interesse?”, fragte Sherlock von oben herab. “Oh, John…”

“Na schön, dann eben _kein_ Interesse. Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal!” Wütend schwamm John an den Rand des Sees, stieg aus dem Wasser, nahm seine Kleidung und Wertsachen und machte sich an den Abstieg.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Sherlock ihm mit einigen Schritten Abstand gefolgt war und nun uncharakteristisch ungelenk neben ihm stand und die Hände knetete. Zögerlich streckte er die Finger nach John aus, fasste ihn an der Schulter. Harsch schüttelte John sie ab.

„John…“

„Nein. Lass es, jetzt nicht. Ich habe nicht die Kraft für… deine… Gründe. Erklärungen. Deduktionen. Vergiss es einfach, okay?“ Er drehte sich um und zwang seine Lippen zu einer grotesken Bewegung, die ein Lächeln imitieren sollten.

„Wir sind hier ohnehin fertig, oder? Lass uns zurückfahren und…“, er ließ den Satz unbeendet, unsicher, was er von den folgenden Stunden erwarten sollte.

Sie nutzten die Gelegenheit, mit einer anderen Gruppe, die schon länger bei den Wasserfällen gewesen war, zurückzufahren. Während des ganzen Weges fiel kein Wort zwischen ihnen. Wieder und wieder ließ sich John den Wortwechsel durch den Kopf gehen. Zwar war ihm bewusst, dass er übertrieben reagiert hatte – schließlich hielt sich Sherlock lediglich an die Abmachung –, aber der Eindruck, dass sie sich einer Sache angenähert hatten, die zu groß für sie war, verflog nicht.

Es war wohl doch nicht möglich, dass aus ihnen mehr wurde. John würde diese Tatsache akzeptieren müssen. Selbst wenn es ihm das Herz brach. Er hatte seine Gefühle für Sherlock von Beginn an unterdrückt und das würde ihm auch wieder gelingen. Eines Tages würde die Erinnerung an Sherlock in seinen Armen, an die weichen Lippen, die lieblichen Laute und das ausdrucksstarke Gesicht im Augenblick des Höhepunktes verblassen. Er würde vergessen, wie Sherlock roch und schmeckte. Es würde vergehen.

Bis dahin würde John seine Wunden lecken. Er würde versuchen, stark zu sein und die Fassade der platonischen Freundschaft erneut aufbauen.

„Ich habe ein Stranddinner für uns reserviert, damit wir endlich den Sonnenuntergang sehen können... Aber wenn du das jetzt nicht mehr möchtest…” Sherlock unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, statt den Dolch mit jedem weiteren Wort tiefer in der Wunde zu versenken.

“Ist okay. Warum nicht”, erwiderte John lakonisch und ohne Sherlock anzusehen. Ein romantisches Dinner am Strand… Gott, so was hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Es war der vorletzte Abend, danach würde er noch einen Tag durchstehen müssen, vermutlich am Strand oder Pool, wo er soviel Sonne wie möglich tanken würde, ehe es zurück ins regnerischen London ging.

Er würde das Abendessen als genauso wenig romantisch betrachten wie all ihre anderen Abendessen. Dann sollte es funktionieren. Vielleicht. Betrübt folgte er Sherlock über den schmalen Pfad, der zu ihrer Hütte führte. An der Tür blieb Sherlock stehen, um nach der Schlüsselkarte zu suchen. Doch John kam ihm zuvor, zog das Plastik über den Scanner an der Klinke und stieß die Tür auf.

„John…“, setzte Sherlock ein weiteres Mal an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör zu, Sherlock. Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich will nicht undankbar sein. Dieser Urlaub ist fantastisch und alles, was du für mich getan und geplant hast, ist ganz wundervoll. Außerdem hast du von Anfang an klargestellt, dass unser Arrangement lediglich für unseren Aufenthalt hier gültig ist. Das Problem liegt ganz offensichtlich bei mir selbst, also… mach dir nichts draus, ja? Ich geh duschen.”

Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, ging John ins Bad, schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie. Mechanisch zog er sich aus, stieg in den Glaskubus und seifte sich ein. Die ganze Zeit weigerte er sich standhaft, an die Momente ihrer Intimität zu denken – das würde es nicht besser machen. Er rasierte sich, putzte sich die Zähne, stylte seine Haare sorgfältig. Wozu auch immer.

Im Anschluss ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Er wich Sherlocks Blick aus, spürte ihn aber unentwegt auf sich. Sherlock ging auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer dicht an John vorbei. So dicht, dass sich die feinen Härchen auf Johns Armen anfühlten, als seien sie statisch aufgeladen. Er konnte Sherlock riechen; den Duft seines Deos, Sonnencreme und Seewasser. Ein feiner Hauch von Schweiß nach einem Tag in tropischer Hitze.

John wollte ihn anspringen, ihn auf das Bett werfen und besinnungslos küssen. Doch das stand nicht mehr in den Karten. Einen solchen Urlaubsausklang hatte John mit seinem Verhalten unmöglich gemacht.

Erst als die Badezimmertür leise klickend ins Schloss fiel, sah John wieder auf. Seufzend ging er zum Schrank und entnahm seine beste Kleidung: Leinenhose und -hemd in dunklen Farben sowie feste Schuhe. Er stöpselte sein Handy ein, als er sah, dass es tot war. Jetzt hatte er nicht mal mehr das, um sich von der Situation abzulenken.

Er setzte sich auf den Rattansessel und lauschte dem Rauschen der Dusche. Als sich die Badezimmertür wieder öffnete, stand er auf.

“Ich werde draußen warten”, sagte er knapp und verließ die Hütte.

+++

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Es war ein angenehmer, lauer Abend, nicht zu schwül. Der Himmel hatte bereits einen leichten Rosaton angenommen, der sich lieblich mit dem Blau vermischte. Sie würden einen wunderbaren Sonnenuntergang erleben. Nach dem Regen des Vorabends trübte heute kein Wölkchen das Firmament.

John stützte die Arme auf das Geländer der Veranda und starrte aufs Meer, das sich nicht weit von ihm bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Noch ein Tag, dann würde er alldem den Rücken kehren und der Alltag würde wieder Einzug halten.

Er hörte wie sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und Sherlock sich räusperte.

„Bist du soweit?“, fragte John, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sherlock brummte zustimmend. Schweigend gingen sie den dicht bewachsenen Pfad hinunter zum Strand. Dort stand ein einsamer romantisch geschmückter Tisch im Sand, daneben ein Kellner mit zwei Menükarten unter dem Arm. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Auf dem Tisch stand ein schweres, hohes Glas, in dem eine Kerze brannte. Das Glas schützte das Flämmchen vor dem Wind. Das feine Porzellan der Teller schimmerte im Zwielicht des Abends. Eine Karaffe Wein stand ebenfalls dort. Das ganze Arrangement war fast schon kitschig mit Blumen geschmückt. Definitiv zu romantisch, um es als einfaches Dinner abzutun, dachte John und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Er setzte sich, rückte unbeholfen den Stuhl zurecht, der etwas in den Sand einsank, und sah hinaus aufs Meer. Der Himmel war atemberaubend schön. Verschiedene Pastellfarben verschwammen ineinander und verwandelten die wenigen Wölkchen in bunte Zuckerwatte. Hier und da tanzte Gischt auf dem Ozean, so dass der Eindruck eines schimmernden Spiegels durchbrochen wurde. Am Horizont wanderte die Sonne langsam gen Wasserlinie. Im Hintergrund glaubte John die Bewegung mehrerer Silhouetten zu erkennen. Waren das _Delphine_?

„Kann es eigentlich _noch_ romantischer werden?“ Er lachte hilflos auf.

Die Schatten der Tiere verschwanden so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Vielleicht hatten ihm seine Augen auch nur einen Streich gespielt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich dieser Tage einer Illusion hingegeben hatte. Doch nun musste er sich zusammenreißen, der Realität ins Auge sehen.

Er sah auf die Hände in seinem Schoß nieder. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Sherlock verriet ihm, dass er beobachtet wurde. Sherlock hatte die Brauen zusammengezogen, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst, sah aus, als nähme er sich Johns Unmut schwer zu Herzen.

“Tut mir leid”, sagte John leise. “Ich will dir den Abend nicht vermiesen.”

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. “Das tust du nicht. Ich… weiß nur nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wie auf einmal alles eine falsche Richtung nehmen konnte…”

John seufzte erneut. “Wollen wir bestellen?”, fragte er und wollte das Thema damit beenden. Überdeutlich merkte er, dass Sherlock noch etwas sagen wollte. Nichtsdestotrotz gab er dem Kellner ein Zeichen, der unverzüglich an den Tisch trat, die Weingläser befüllte und den ersten Gang – eine Tom Kha Gai Suppe – ankündigte.

Natürlich würde die Vogel-Strauß-Methode nicht ewig funktionieren und er würde sich Sherlock stellen müssen. Er konnte nicht ständig weglaufen, sich in Badezimmern oder hinter Weingläsern verstecken. Doch jetzt nutzte er die Gelegenheit und fokussierte sich auf die dampfende Suppe, die in einem kleinen Schälchen serviert wurde.

„Schmeckt dir die Suppe?“, fragte John, um das Thema zu wechseln und überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Normalität, Kameraderie, das brauchten sie jetzt.

“Ja…”

Sherlock war genauso einsilbig wie John. Wunderbar. Oder nicht? John war nicht sicher, ob er die Konfrontation wollte, eine Aussprache, alle Karten auf den Tisch. Ausgerechnet jetzt, hier? Nachdenklich löffelte er seine Suppe.

Der Hauptgang wurde gereicht. Erst gab es Fleischspieße mit scharfer Soße, dann gebratenen Reis mit Meeresfrüchten, serviert in einer halben Ananas. Sie aßen schweigend, tranken Wein, sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Der Kellner trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Auch ihm war die getrübte Stimmung aufgefallen.

“Das Essen ist sehr gut”, sagte John.

“Hmhm…”

Sherlock wollte offenbar nicht reden. Gut. John wollte das auch nicht. Zumindest nicht über den sprichwörtlichen Elefanten, der mit ihnen am Strand saß. Er leerte sein zweites Glas Wein, griff nach der Karaffe und schenkte sich nach.

„Möchtest du auch noch?“

Schweigend hielt Sherlock sein Glas hin. Den Blick hielt er auf seinen Teller fixiert, während seine Mundwinkel unglücklich nach unten zeigten.

Es tat John in der Seele weh. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich unfair verhalte, Sherlock. Gib mir ein paar Tage, dann habe ich mich wieder beruhigt und alles ist beim Alten, okay? Es ist meine Schuld. Du kannst nichts dafür.“

Johns leiser Monolog wurde von der Ankunft der Nachspeise, einer Eisvariation mit reichlich Obst, unterbrochen. John fluchte innerlich, als er sah, dass es sich um eine einzige große Schüssel handelte, die sie sich wohl teilen sollten. Seufzend griff er zu einem der beiden Löffel, entnahm etwas von der cremigen Masse.

Sherlock rührte sich nicht. Er starrte auf die Nachspeise oder auf irgendetwas anderes auf dem Tisch, drehte gedankenverloren den Löffel zwischen seinen Fingern.

“Iss etwas von dem Eis, ja? Es ist wirklich gut”, sagte John.

Sherlock zögerte noch einen Moment, dann sah er auf, sah John direkt in die Augen. “Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, tut mir leid. Es war nicht so gemeint. Natürlich steht es mir nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen, ob und wann du dir eine neue Partnerin suchst und—“

„Woah, woah… stopp genau hier. Kann es sein, dass wir zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Konversationen geführt haben?“ John ließ den Löffel in die Schale fallen und sah Sherlock ungläubig an. „Himmel, ich will mir überhaupt keine neue Frau suchen!“

„Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann und dann—“

„Und dann?“, fragte John sanft, als Sherlock keine Anstalten machte weiterzusprechen.

Seufzend drehte Sherlock den Kopf und blickte aufs Meer. Die Sonne war inzwischen vollständig untergegangen. Erste Sterne glitzerten am orangeblauen Himmel und ein paar Möwen kreischten in der Ferne.

“Dann bin ich wieder allein…”, sagte Sherlock leise.

John lehnte sich benommen in seinem Stuhl zurück. “Aber… du willst nicht… du willst keine… Beziehung. Du bist es doch, der sagt, dass dich das Alleinsein schütze… dass die Arbeit alles sei, was du brauchst.”

“Ja.” Das eine Wort war schlicht und unnachgiebig, aber Sherlock beließ es nicht dabei. “Und dann kamst du…”

John horchte auf. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es zusammengepresst. Der Atem in seiner Lunge verdichtete sich. “Sherlock… was…”

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen, sah auf seine Hände, schluckte deutlich hörbar.

„Ich ertrage das nicht noch mal, verstehst du? Erst dieser stetige Strom langweiliger, dümmlicher Freundinnen und dann Mary. Erwartest du, dass ich bei der nächsten Frau wieder deinen Trauzeugen spiele? Dass ich nochmal dabei zusehe, wie der Mann, den ich—“

Mit einem Satz sprang John aus seinem Stuhl, trat um den Tisch herum und hockte sich vor Sherlock in den Sand. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie sich der Kellner diskret zurückzog. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach Sherlocks verkrampfter Rechten und schob die Finger auseinander, verwob sie mit seinen eigenen.

„Sieh mich an“, bat er eindringlich. Sherlock sah auf, sein Blick unstet, mehr ins Innere gekehrt als auf John gerichtet. John legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, streichelte über das auffällige Jochbein; froh, als Sherlock sich in sie schmiegte.

“Du bedeutest mir alles, Sherlock… Ich kann die Momente nicht mehr zählen, in denen ich dir sagen wollte, wie viel… Als wir uns hier nähergekommen sind, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich dachte, ein Traum würde wahr – wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage. Ich dachte, ich könnte zum Status quo zurückkehren, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind… dir zuliebe… für unsere Freundschaft, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Die Vorstellung, dich nicht mehr berühren zu können; dich nicht mehr küssen zu dürfen… Nachts mit dir einzuschlafen und morgens aufzuwachen, das waren die besten…“

John unterbrach sich, als seine Stimme rau und brüchig wurde. Er räusperte sich kräftig, bevor er weitersprach. Zärtlich strich er mit dem Daumen über Sherlocks Wange.

„Du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich den Fall, der uns hierhergebracht hat, gleichzeitig verflucht und gesegnet habe. Und dann die Verlängerung – ein Geschenk des Himmels.“

Sherlock hob den Blick und senkte ihn sofort wieder. „Es gab keinen Fall…“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

“Wa—” Überrascht sah John auf. “Keinen Fall? Aber die Gemälde…”

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich habe das nur gesagt, um mit dir in den Urlaub zu fahren.”

“Dann… dann war der zweite Fall…?”

“Auch nicht echt…”

Was zum Teufel?! Für einen Moment war John nicht sicher, ob er wütend sein sollte, weil Sherlock ihn _mal wieder_ belogen hatte. Andererseits hieß das, dass Sherlock all die Ausflüge, all die Unternehmungen und das Essen heute im Voraus geplant hatte. _Um mir eine Freude zu machen…?_

John lachte ungläubig auf. “Du bist so ein Idiot”, sagte er liebevoll, streckte sich und küsste Sherlocks verkniffenen Mund, bis er weich und nachgiebig wurde. Nach wenigen Herzschlägen erwiderte Sherlock die Küsse zaghaft.

Ein warmes Glücksgefühl blubberte in Johns Bauch, machte ihn auf eine Art trunken, wie es kein Alkohol jemals schaffen würde. Hoffnung auf eine unerwartete Chance klopfte an und bat um Einlass.

„Warum hast du mir denn nicht einfach gesagt, dass du wegfahren willst?“, fragte John sanft.

Sherlocks entnervtes Schnauben war so typisch für ihn, dass es John ein Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte. Vermutlich sah er aus wie ein Idiot, wie er da im Sand kniete und über beide Ohren strahlte.

„Es ging nie um den Urlaub, sondern darum, dass ich Zeit mit dir verbringen wollte. Fernab von…” Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst, griff sich in die Nasenwurzel.

“Von… der Arbeit?”, fragte John. Es war nur ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber wovon hätte Sherlock sonst sprechen können?

“Ja… Vielleicht wollte ich dir beweisen, dass ich auch anders sein kann. Dass ich entspannen kann. Dass man Spaß mit mir haben kann…”, sagte Sherlock leise.

“Sherlock… ich habe immer Spaß mit dir. Nun ja, außer wenn wir streiten… aber selbst diese Momente möchte ich nicht missen – so lächerlich das klingt. Schließlich haben wir uns immer zusammengerauft, oder? Natürlich habe ich diese Auszeit genossen, mit _allem_ , was dazugehört hat. Aber…“ John stockte und rieb sich über den Nacken.

Die nächsten Worte bargen ein Risiko, das er noch immer nicht einschätzen konnte. Einmal ausgesprochen, würde er sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen können. Doch er hatte lange genug um den heißen Brei herumgeredet, zu lange hatten sie einander umtanzt. Ein wackeliger Drahtseilakt, um nicht zu viel preiszugeben.

„…mir reicht das nicht. Nicht mehr, Sherlock. Der Gedanke, mich wieder in die Rolle deines Freundes und Mitbewohners einzufügen, macht mich verrückt. Ich kann nicht zurück nach London und dich dort nicht mehr küssen, halten, berühren.”

“Und deshalb stellst du mir ein Ultimatum?”, fragte Sherlock wachsam. “Ganz oder gar nicht? Ist es das?”

John seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht weil er die Frage verneinen wollte, sondern weil er selbst keine Antwort darauf hatte. Er konnte Sherlock nicht vorschreiben, wie er sein Leben zu leben hatte. Gleichzeitig wollte John sich nicht mehr damit zufriedengeben, hinten angestellt zu werden. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh. Aber Sherlock für immer zu verlieren war auch keine Option.

“Also… ja und nein. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, aber wenn das nicht möglich ist, dann werde ich jegliche Versuche in diese Richtung aufgeben. Ich würde nie von dir verlangen, dich gegen die Arbeit zu entscheiden. Aber es ist nicht fair, Sherlock. _Du_ bist nicht fair. Sieh das doch mal aus meiner Warte. Seit wir uns kennen, unterdrücke ich meine Gefühle für dich, und jetzt bringst du mich in dieses Paradies – mit einem _fingierten_ Fall. Du hast die Weichen für den Sex gestellt und – nein, sieh mich nicht so an, das ist _kein_ Vorwurf – morgen fliegen wir nach Hause und alles soll so sein wie vorher? Warum?“

John stand auf, klopfte umständlich den Sand von seiner Hose und drehte sich in Richtung Meer. Er hatte seine Karten offengelegt, seine Gefühle erklärt – das finale Urteil lag nun in Sherlocks Hand. Angespannt verfolgte er, wie Sherlock aufstand und sich neben ihn stellte.

“Vermutlich… habe ich Angst. Ich hatte schon so oft das Gefühl, dich verloren zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal durchstehen könnte, wenn—”

“Sherlock… du solltest nicht davon ausgehen, dass alles den Bach runtergeht, noch bevor du am Ufer stehst! Das Einzige, das sich zwischen und ändern würde, wäre, dass wir offen zu unseren Gefühlen stehen und nach ihnen handeln. Der Rest hat vorher schon funktioniert und wird es auch weiterhin tun.“

„Und wie sind sie? Deine Gefühle“, fragte Sherlock und klang dabei so verloren, wie John sich fühlte.

Ungläubig lachte John auf und drehte sich weg vom Ozean, hin zu Sherlock. „Das musst du wirklich noch fragen? Siehst du das denn nicht?“

John legte eine Hand auf Sherlock Wange und zwang ihn so, den Blick auf sich zu richten. Eine sanfte Brise zog auf und fuhr durch ihre Haare. Vorwitzig fiel eine Locke in Sherlocks Stirn. Zärtlich strich John sie zurück und lächelte ihn an.

„Du bist so verdammt clever, brillant, atemberaubend, fantastisch und manchmal _so_ blind. Und ich liebe dich… so sehr…” John konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich etwas in Sherlock aufhellte, wie das Licht in seine Augen zurückkehrte.

“John…”

Sie küssten sich sanft, fast vorsichtig. Sherlocks Lippen glitten über Johns Wange, seinen Hals, seine Arme umfingen Johns Taille, drückten ihn mit aller Kraft an sich. John erwiderte die Umarmung, grub eine Hand in Sherlocks Hemd, die andere in sein Haar. Sein Herz war so voll, dass es zu bersten drohte.

“Ich liebe dich...”, wisperte Sherlock wieder und wieder, zaghaft, als wären die Worte zerbrechlich. Ihre Münder fanden sich erneut zu einem Kuss, leidenschaftlicher diesmal, sengend.

Mühsam schnappte John nach Luft. Widersprüchliche Gefühle verschnürten seine Kehle, prickelten hinter zusammengekniffenen Lidern. Liebe, Unglaube, Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit. Eine bittersüße Melancholie verband sich fließend mit Euphorie.

_Endlich sind wir hier_ spielte mit _so viel vergeudete Zeit_ um die Oberhand und war doch irrelevant. Denn erstmals verstand John, warum man es die _magischen drei Worte_ nannte, als er sie aus Sherlocks Mund hörte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sherlock vorsichtig, als hätte er Johns Wechselbad der Emotionen wahrgenommen.

Zärtlich umfasste John Sherlocks Wangen und sah ihn an. Er versuchte, all seine Gefühle in seinen Blick und ein Lächeln, das aus der Tiefe seines Herzens kam, auf seine Lippen zu setzen, ohne dass die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten, über seine Wimpern perlten und nickte bestätigend.

“Mehr als in Ordnung”, krächzte er. “Halt mich noch ein bisschen, ja?”

Ohne zu zögern zog Sherlock John näher an sich heran, festigte seine Umarmung so sehr, dass sie beinahe wehtat. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah John zum Tisch, dann zu Sherlock. “Willst du noch hierbleiben oder wollen wir zurück zu unserer Hütte gehen?”

“Lass uns zurückgehen”, sagte Sherlock und John meinte, einen Hauch Röte über seine Wangen huschen zu sehen.

Sie bedankten sich bei dem sichtlich erleichterten Kellner, der ihnen überschwänglich gratulierte. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, beiden Männern die Hände zu schütteln und überreichte ihnen mit einem breiten Lächeln eine Flasche Champagner aus einem Eiskühler.

„Kann es sein, dass er denkt, wir hätten uns gerade verlobt?“, flüsterte John, als sie außer Hörweite waren. Neugierig inspizierte er den edlen Tropfen.

„Gut möglich. Jetzt erklärt sich auch, warum dieses Dinner _Promises at sundown_ heißt. Es hat wohl gar nichts mit einem garantierten Sonnenuntergang zu tun.“

John drehte den Kopf zu Sherlock und betrachtete sein Profil. Ein undefinierbares Grinsen zog an Sherlocks Lippen. Verschämt oder außerordentlich zufrieden? John konnte es nicht sagen, aber es war ihm einerlei. Sherlock lächeln zu sehen, war ihm genug.

Sie schlenderten zurück zu ihrer Hütte, ließen die Sand gefüllten Schuhe vor der Tür und stolperten küssend ins Zimmer. Schelmisch lächelnd ließ sich John von Sherlock Richtung Bett manövrieren, seine Hände auf und unter Sherlocks Hemd. Auch Sherlock versuchte, John aus seiner Kleidung zu befreien, aber sie kamen sich immer wieder in die Quere, als ob sie es nicht abwarten konnten, den jeweils anderen nackt zu sehen.

Lachend gab John auf und hob beide Arme. “Okay, okay, ich zuerst.”

Sherlock küsste ihn, biss in seinen Hals, bis kurz unter die Schmerzgrenze. John stöhnte auf. Binnen Sekunden loderte heiße Lust in ihm auf und pumpte in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit Blut in seinen Penis.

Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen, mehr Zunge als Lippenberührung, befreite Sherlock ihn von seinem Hemd und ging in einer eleganten Bewegung vor John auf die Knie. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe der dünnen Leinenhose und schob sie samt der Pants über Johns Hintern, so dass sie sich in einem schwarzen Haufen um seine Knöchel sammelten. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Johns Pobacken und zog den Schoß in sein Gesicht, atmete geräuschvoll ein.

John fluchte leise, grub seine Hände in Sherlocks Locken, zupfte sanft an ihnen. Sherlock sah zu ihm auf, die Pupillen weit wie zwei Neumonde. Er küsste sich über Johns Schritt, ohne sich direkt auf seine Erektion zu fokussieren. Sherlock auf seinen Knien zu sehen, ungeduldig und leidenschaftlich, weckte Johns animalische Seite. Aber er wollte nicht zu schnell vorpreschen. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt.

“Zieh dich erst aus”, raunte John und wich einen Schritt nach hinten aus, setzte sich aufs Bett.

Sherlock knöpfte sein Hemd auf, ließ es über seine Schultern und zu Boden gleiten, dann stand er auf, entledigte sich seiner Hose und Unterwäsche. John strampelte sich gleichzeitig aus seiner verbliebenen Kleidung und beobachtete Sherlocks Handlungen ungeniert. Er ließ seinen Blick von oben nach unten wandern, über die breiten Schultern, den flachen Bauch, hin zu dem kurzgeschnittenen Nest aus dunklem Schamhaar.

Johns Aufmerksamkeit bündelte sich schließlich auf Sherlocks Penis, der steif in einem geraden Winkel Abstand. Die Vorhaut war bereits ein wenig zurückgezogen und gab den Blick auf die rötliche Eichel frei. Speichel sammelte sich in Johns Mund und ließ in kräftig schlucken.

Blind tastete er nach der Champagnerflasche, die er zuvor auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte und öffnete sie mit einem lauten _Plop_. Er trank einen Schluck daraus, reichte sie an Sherlock weiter. Auch der trank etwas und stellte die Flasche zurück auf den Nachttisch. Sherlock rutschte auf das Bett, beugte sich über John und küsste ihn, sanft und liebevoll.

“Komm her”, sagte John leise und zog Sherlock näher an sich, so dass sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß berührten. Sie küssten sich unentwegt, streichelten über Rücken, Arme und jeden Zentimeter, den sie erreichen konnten. Beide hatten es nicht eilig, zu lange hatten sie auf diesen Abend gewartet. Nach all den Missverständnissen, dem Hin und Her.

John rollte Sherlock auf den Rücken und schob ein Bein über seinen Unterleib, so dass er über Sherlock grätschen konnte. Zärtlich strich er eine der zerzausten Locken aus Sherlocks Stirn, umfasste die hohen Wangenknochen und beugte sich für einen sengenden Kuss hinunter.

“Das erste Mal, als wir uns angefasst haben, da hast du so auf mir gesessen”, wisperte John gegen Sherlocks Mund. Mit der Zunge fuhr er erst sanft, dann fordernder über Sherlocks Lippen, zeichnete den markanten Schwung des Kupidbogens nach, sog die Unterlippe in den Mund. “Du hast mich rasend gemacht mit deinen Bewegungen, deinem Körper. Ich wollte dich so sehr.”

“John…”

Das eine Wort war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. John küsste Sherlock erneut, küsste seine Wange, den Hals, das Schlüsselbein. Langsam bahnte er sich einen Weg über Sherlocks Oberkörper, den Bauch, umwanderte den Nabel mit seiner Zunge. Er spürte Sherlocks Erektion an seiner Brust, heiß und hart. Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund, ließ ihn schwer schlucken.

Sherlock stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, sah zu John hinunter, verfolgte den Pfad mit brennendem Blick. Als John den Penis in eine Hand nahm und die Eichel küsste, atmete er zischend ein.

“Du… du musst das nicht tun”, stammelte Sherlock mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, ganz so, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da sah.

“Oh, aber ich _will_!” John grinste wölfisch und stupste mit der Zunge gegen das Frenulum, leckte die ersten Tröpfchen Präejakulat auf. Es schmeckte salzig, ein klein wenig bitter – er mochte es auf Anhieb.

Gierig saugte er an dem kleinen Schlitz, stülpte schließlich den Mund über die Eichel. Sherlock stöhnte überrascht auf und ließ den Kopf mit einem dumpfen Laut auf das Kissen plumpsen. Der lustvolle Ton war Musik in Johns Ohren und er würde alles daransetzen, ihn noch viele, viele Male aus Sherlock herauszukitzeln.

Wieder und wieder ließ John die Eichel in seinen Mund gleiten, umspielte sie mit der Zunge, leckte über den Rand und die sensible Hautfalte. Er versuchte, die Erektion tiefer in den Mund zu nehmen, ohne einen Würgereiz auszulösen. Viel zu lange hatte er keinen Blowjob mehr gegeben. Das letzte Mal… nein, daran wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht denken. Sherlock war derjenige, für den er dies tun wollte, nicht längst verflossene Liebschaften, die alles andere als positiv geendet hatten.

Als Sherlock ein besonders liebliches Wimmern ausstieß, versuchte John seine Bewegung zu wiederholen, um den Laut noch einmal zu verursachen. Sanft rieb er über den harten Schaft und die Hoden, sog einen in den Mund und entließ ihn leise schmatzend. Mit der Nasenspitze strich er über Sherlocks Leiste, drückte die Schenkel weiter auseinander und tauchte tiefer.

“Als wir unter der Dusche waren, da habe ich dich gefragt, ob ich dich _hier_ küssen darf…” wisperte er hungrig gegen Sherlocks fiebrige Haut. Seine Fingerkuppe fuhr über Sherlocks Perineum, hinunter zum Anus.

“ _Hnng…_ ”

“Stattdessen hast du mich hier geleckt… und es war fantastisch… jetzt will ich endlich. Lässt du mich?” Er leckte über seinen Daumen, fuhr damit über den festen Hautknoten. “Sag ja?”

Sherlock stieß einen abgehackten Fluch aus, nickte heftig.

“Sag es”, wiederholte John. Sherlock so aufgelöst und wortkarg zu erleben, war etwas ganz Neues für ihn, etwas, das er in vollen Zügen genießen wollte.

“…ja”, wimmerte Sherlock, als John mit der Daumenkuppe wenige Millimeter in den anderen Körper drang.

“Liebe dich”, wisperte John, ehe er hinuntertauchte und die Haut um seinen Daumen mit der Zungenspitze touchierte. Er zog seine Hand zurück, umfasste stattdessen Sherlocks Oberschenkel, zog ihn näher an sich heran und drückte sein Gesicht fester gegen die erhitzte Haut. Enthusiastisch leckte er ein paar Mal um den Hautknoten, doch er wollte mehr; Sherlocks perfekte Hinterbacken auseinanderschieben und sich in dem warmen Spalt vergraben. Er klopfte auffordernd gegen Sherlocks Hüfte.

“Dreh dich um”, knurrte er.

Fast musste er über Sherlocks Eile, mit der der Bitte – oder war es ein Befehl? – nachkam, schmunzeln. Doch rutschte John das dreckige Grinsen fast augenblicklich aus dem Gesicht, als Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie ging, sich auf die Unterarme stützte und John den wunderbaren, runden Po entgegenstreckte.

“Fuck, du bist so sexy”, brummte John andächtig.

Mit beiden Händen strich er über Sherlocks Kreuz, die Hüfte, griff in das feste Fleisch. Ihm entging nicht, dass ein einzelner Tropfen Präejakulat von Sherlocks Penisspitze auf das Laken tropfte. Er duckte sich, versuchte den nächsten Tropfen mit der Zunge zu fangen, ehe er über die ganze Länge der Erektion leckte, hoch zum Skrotum, über das Perineum und schließlich an seinem Ziel ankam.

Sein eigener Penis war so hart, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Er pochte im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags, der Kopf war geschwollen und glänzte im Zwielicht der Nachttischlampe. Aber er nahm sich nicht einmal einen Moment, um darüber zu reiben und sich so ein kleines bisschen Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Stattdessen packte er Sherlocks Pobacken mit festem Griff und zog sie auseinander. Mit der ganzen Breite seiner Zunge leckte er über den festen Hautknoten, spürte seine Struktur und testete die Nachgiebigkeit.

Sherlock stöhnte ungehalten, rollte seinen Kopf nach links und rechts. Er schien nicht ruhig bleiben zu können, drückte sich in Johns Richtung, zog sich wieder zurück, wenn die Stimulation zu intensiv wurde. John genoss jede einzelne Sekunde. Etwas in ihm wollte die köstliche Tortur noch steigern.

“Halt still”, bat John atemlos.

Er griff nach der Champagnerflasche und gab ein paar Tropfen auf Sherlocks Anus, sah dabei zu, wie die Flüssigkeit in einem kaum sichtbaren Rinnsal über Sherlocks Rücken und das Perineum perlte, im Schamhaar versickerte. Sherlock sog überrascht die Luft ein, hielt jedoch still. John leckte über die nassen Stellen, brummte anerkennend. Er stellte die Flasche zurück auf den Nachttisch, verwischte den Champagner auf Sherlocks Rücken und tauchte wieder zwischen seine Beine.

Sanft biss er in die Pobacken und die Oberschenkel, während die Finger seiner Linken unablässig über den Hautknoten rieben und spürten, wie er Stück für Stück nachgab.

Sherlock atmete abgehackt. Eine Hand tauchte unter ihm auf, griff nach der harten Erektion und rieb hektisch darüber. Eilig packte John sie und unterband die Stimulation.

“John!”, protestierte Sherlock wimmernd und versuchte sich halbherzig aus dem Griff zu befreien. “ _Bitte…_ ”

John kreiste mit dem Daumen kontinuierlich über Sherlocks Anus, stupste mit neckenden Zungenschlägen dagegen. “Wenn du nicht mehr kannst und kommen willst, dann lasse ich deine Hand los. Aber…”, mit der Zungenspitze drückte er gegen den engen Muskelring, so dass er ein kleines Stück eindrang.

“ _Ah!_ … Aber?”, heulte Sherlock lustvoll auf.

“Gott, ich will… ich will in dir sein. Wenn du das auch willst…” John ersetzte die Kuppe seines Daumens mit dem Mittelfinger, schob ihn vorsichtig bis zum ersten Gelenk in Sherlocks Inneres. “Hm?”

“Ja! Natürlich will ich, beeil dich”, forderte Sherlock.

Johns Herz machte einen Satz, sein Magen schien sich um hundertachtzig Grad zu drehen.

“Ganz mit der Ruhe”, sagte John grinsend. Er löste sich einen Moment von Sherlock, griff nach dem Fläschchen Öl auf dem Nachttisch, öffnete den Verschluss.

Sherlock sah über seine Schulter, leckte sich über die Lippen. “Hast du… hast du das schon mal gemacht? Mit einem Mann?”, fragte er verhalten.

John spürte die Schamesröte in sein Gesicht steigen, auch wenn er sich seiner Vergangenheit nicht genierte, und nickte.

“Aber ich dachte, du bist nicht…”

“...schwul?”, beendete John schmunzelnd den Satz. “Bin ich auch nicht, sondern bi. Ich dachte das wüsstest du.”

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Sherlock auf die Seite und sah John prüfend an. John rutschte neben Sherlock, stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und lächelte unsicher. Mit der anderen streichelte er federleicht über Sherlocks Hüfte und die Rundung des Hinterns. Die eben noch lodernde, eilige Leidenschaft machte einer überraschenden Ernsthaftigkeit Platz.

“Was ist mit dir? Hast du? Geht dir das alles zu schnell? Wir können uns mehr Zeit lassen, wenn du willst.”

Sherlock zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. “Ich bin keine Jungfrau, wenn du das meinst”, sagte er. “Glaub nicht alles, was Mycroft von sich gibt. Es ist nur… schon eine Weile her.”

John schüttelte leicht den Kopf. “Es hätte mir so oder so nichts ausgemacht. Ich habe es nicht eilig, wir können uns alle Zeit der Welt nehmen. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass wir beide wissen, wo wir stehen, was wir wollen… Wenn dir irgendetwas widerstrebt, solltest du es mich wissen lassen, damit ich mich anpassen kann. Okay?”

Die nachdenkliche Falte an Sherlocks Nasenwurzel war noch nicht verschwunden. “Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendetwas tun könntest, das mir widerstrebt oder mich an meine Grenzen bringen würde.”

“Das sagst du so leicht”, antwortete John nachsichtig. Zärtlich streichelte er über Sherlocks angespannte Brauen und die Furche über der Nase. “Es ist noch keine Stunde her, da dachten wir beide, dass alles den Bach runtergeht und wir keine Chance miteinander hätten. Obwohl wir uns lieben! Du bedeutest mir alles und ich will es nicht ruinieren, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat. Versprich mir einfach, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind, okay?”

Sherlock legte seinerseits die Hand auf Johns Wange und fuhr mit dem Daumen darüber. “Ich hab die Stimmung ruiniert, oder?”

John lachte leise. “Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es sind Dinge, über die man reden sollte. Viele Paare tun das nie und wundern sich dann, warum ihre Beziehung nicht funktioniert. Das will ich für uns nicht. Komm her.” Er legte seine Hand um Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn an sich heran, küsste ihn.

Sherlock erwiderte die Küsse, streichelte über Johns Taille. Seine Finger berührten wie zufällig Johns Erektion, wurden dann jedoch mutiger und rieben fordernder über die erhitzte Haut.

John schnappte nach Luft, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, biss sich auf die Lippe.

“So hart…”, murmelte Sherlock andächtig.

“Das machst du mit mir…”

“Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in mir zu spüren.”

Lodernd wie ein Feuer rauschte die Lust durch Johns Venen. Er drückte Sherlock an der Schulter auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn.

“Gott, ich will dich so sehr. Ich kann mich an keinen Tag erinnern, an dem ich dich nicht wollte.” Er leckte über Sherlocks Lippen. “Wie oft ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen habe.” Tänzelnd wanderten seine Finger über Sherlocks Brustkorb, strichen über die harten, rosigen Nippel. “Wie oft ich meine Hände bei mir behalten musste.” Eine Hand wanderte hinunter zu Sherlocks Erektion, hielt sie locker und ließ sie quälend langsam auf und ab reiben.

Sherlock streckte den Kopf zurück, stöhnte kehlig.

“So sensibel…”, flüsterte John andächtig. “Kannst du mir etwas von dem Öl geben?”

Hastig streckte sich Sherlock zur Seite, griff nach dem Fläschchen und drehte es über Johns Hand auf den Kopf, ließ etwas vom Inhalt heraustropfen.

“Danke”, sagte John mit einem Grinsen. Wie erwartungsvoll, geradezu hektisch Sherlock war. Es war ein Erlebnis, ihn so zu sehen.

John gab etwas von dem Öl auf Sherlocks Erektion, verteilte das meiste jedoch direkt über dem Anus und dem Perineum. Mit fließenden Bewegungen rieb er es über den Muskelknoten, der dank Johns vorheriger Stimulation herrlich entspannt war. Mit einer Fingerspitze stupste er neckend dagegen, ohne einzudringen. Dieses Manöver wiederholte er einige Male, bis Sherlock ungeduldig wimmerte und verzweifelt versuchte, sich John Hand entgegenzupressen.

“Du bist ein böser, böser Mann, John Wats _oooohhh, jaa… ah…_ ”

Sherlock warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ungehalten, als John seinen Zeigefinger ohne Vorwarnung bis zum zweiten Glied in Sherlock schob. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und stützte sich mit den Händen hinter sich ab, stellte die Beine auf und spreizte die Knie weit auseinander, um genau beobachten zu können, was John tat.

“Fuck… ja… zeig mir was du willst”, sagte John und sah dabei zu, wie Sherlock sich langsam auf und ab bewegte, den Finger tiefer in sich aufnahm. Er stöhnte guttural, spannte den Bauch an und versuchte, die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Doch ehe er sich versah, rutschte der Finger aus ihm heraus.

“Warte”, bat John und kniete sich zwischen Sherlocks Beine. Er hieß ihn sich wieder hinzulegen, zog Sherlocks Becken ein Stück auf seinen Schoß und ließ seine eigene Erektion über Perineum und Hoden reiben. “Glaubst du, dass—”

“Ja”, unterbrach ihn Sherlock und stemmte die Zehen in die Matratze, hob das Becken an.

“Ich kann nicht mehr warten… wir sollten vielleicht noch etwas mehr… aber… Fuck, ich will dich so sehr...“, brabbelte John mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sherlock. Der Anblick seiner Eichel direkt vor Sherlocks Anus machte ihn wahnsinnig, die Vorstellung, sich gleich Stück für Stück in ihn zu schieben, rasend.

“Beeil dich! Ich muss dich in mir spüren. Jetzt!”

John tastete blind nach dem Öl, gab eine großzügige Portion auf seinen Penis und verrieb sie eilig. Den Rest schmierte er zwischen Sherlocks Pobacken. Er holte tief Luft, umfasste seinen Schaft und positionierte sich. Langsam lehnte er sich vor, spürte den Widerstand des Muskelknotens, aber auch wie er ein wenig nachgab.

Sherlock kniff die Augen zu, verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

John hielt sogleich inne, streichelte über Sherlocks Oberschenkel, seinen erigierten Penis, bis Sherlock ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass er weitermachen konnte. Ein heißes Kribbeln zog sich mit jedem Millimeter über Johns Nerven, ließ ihn erschauern.

_Das passiert wirklich… Oh Gott… Sherlock!_

Als er vollkommen in dem anderen Körper versunken war und der feste Muskel sich zunehmend entspannte, atmete John hörbar durch. “Bist du okay?”, fragte er und streckte sich, um über Sherlocks Wange zu streichen.

Sherlock nickte zögerlich. “Ja, es ist… viel, aber… du kannst dich bewegen, wenn du willst. Vorsichtig.”

“Natürl— _oh Gott,_ fühlst du dich gut an!”

Das Gefühl in Sherlock zu sein, war exquisit. Heiß und eng umschloss er John wie eine feste Faust. Behutsam zog sich John zurück und schob sich genauso langsam wieder nach vorn. Hin- und hergerissen stöhnte er lustvoll auf. Wollte etwas in ihm jede Hüftbewegung zeitlupenartig exerzieren, wollte etwas anderes mit animalischer Leidenschaft zustoßen. Jedes seiner Nervenenden vibrierte und er hatte Angst, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde, bevor der Höhepunkt ihn überrannte.

Sherlock griff nach dem Kopfteil des Bettes, hielt sich daran fest. Mit jedem sachten Stoß atmete er abgehackt ein, gab einen Laut von sich, der weder Stöhnen noch Wimmern war. Er schlang die Beine um John, bewegte sich mit ihm, feuerte ihn an, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn innig.

“Langsam… bitte…”, sagte John zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Er wollte nicht, dass es schon vorbei war, nicht nachdem er so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte – und dennoch konnte er dem Drang, sich zu bewegen, kaum widerstehen. Das Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge geschmiegt, konzentrierte er sich darauf, alle Eindrücke in sich aufzunehmen. Das Gleiten der feuchtwarmen Haut, der Duft von Öl, Schweiß und Sex, ein Hauch von Champagner. Der enge, heiße Körper, in den er sich wieder und wieder trieb. Sherlocks immer lauter werdenden Seufzer und sein eigenes Stöhnen – eine Kombination aus hektischen Atemzügen, abgehackten Flüchen, Lobpreisungen und Sherlocks Namen.

Halt suchend schob John seine Arme unter Sherlocks Rücken und umgriff seine Schultern. Sherlocks Beine, die immer noch um seinen Hintern geschlungen waren, verstärkten ihre Umklammerung, als John sich aufrichtete und Sherlock mit sich in eine sitzende Position zog.

Sie stöhnten beide unisono, als Johns Penis durch dieses Manöver tiefer in Sherlock versank. Sherlock klammerte sich an John, um nicht die Balance zu verlieren und wieder aufs Bett zu rutschen. Sie fanden einen langsamen, bedächtigen Rhythmus, der sie immer höher in ihrer Erregung schraubte, jedoch kein Ende zu finden schien.

Schweiß lief an Johns Schläfe hinunter. Auch Sherlock war verschwitzt, das Gesicht lieblich gerötet. Er küsste die vollen Lippen, schob seine Zunge in Sherlocks Mund und liebkoste ihr Gegenstück.

Sherlock sah zu ihm herab, streichelte durch Johns feuchtes Haar, krallte sich hinein. “Ich liebe dich”, sagte er und lehnte sich vor, so dass John auf den Rücken rollte. Sherlock kniete sich auf das Bett, positionierte sich auf seinem Schoß. Johns Augen rollten lustvoll nach oben, als er begann sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Erst zögerlich und testend, dann immer sicherer, schneller, härter.

“Das wollte ich schon so lange tun”, keuchte Sherlock atemlos.

Der Kontrolle seiner Stöße beraubt, gab John sich voll und ganz hin. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Wie in allen Lebenslagen war Sherlock auch hier brillant und wusste genau, was er wollte.

Stöhnend schloss John die Augen, um sich des visuellen Reizes zu entziehen und tastete blind nach der Hüfte seines Geliebten. Er streichelte über sie, hin zu Sherlocks Schritt, fing den auf und ab wippenden Penis ein und bot Sherlock damit eine weitere Quelle der Stimulation. Als Sherlocks Rhythmus sich veränderte, abgehackter und unkontrollierter wurde, öffnete er die Augen wieder.

Er japste erschrocken, als er spürte, wie Sherlocks Muskeln um seine Erektion kontrahierten. Eilig beschleunigte er die Bewegung seiner Hand, nur um wenige Sekunden später den ersten Spritzer Ejakulat abzubekommen.

Ein dunkles Stöhnen rang sich aus Sherlocks Kehle. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, drängte sich fester in Johns Schoß und die Hand und kam in weiteren heißen Schüben auf seinem Bauch und der Brust.

Ein letzter harter Ruck ließ John Sterne sehen und schubste ihn ebenfalls über den Abgrund. Sein Höhepunkt rauschte mit gleißender Intensität durch seinen Körper, stellte alle Härchen auf und setzte seine Nervenenden in Flammen. Die Hoden zogen sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen, als er den ersten Schub Sperma in Sherlock pumpte. Stöhnend bog John seinen Rücken durch, stemmte die Füße in die Matratze und schob das Becken nach oben, trieb sich tiefer in Sherlocks Enge.

“Gott… oh… Gott… oh… Gott”, wimmerte er lustvoll, als sein Orgasmus langsam abebbte. Er wischte über sein Gesicht, versuchte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sherlock stützte sich links und rechts von seinem Kopf ab, lächelte ihn schräg an, beugte sich schließlich hinunter und küsste John nachdrücklich.

John umarmte Sherlock, streichelte über seinen verschwitzten Rücken. “Das war…”

“Ja… absolut.” Bedächtig stieg Sherlock von John, legte sich neben ihn. Seine Lippen glitten über Johns Schulter, als ob sie es nicht ertrugen, auch nur einen Moment nicht in Kontakt zu sein.

Ohne Sherlock bei seiner liebevollen Geste zu unterbrechen, drehte sich John zu ihm, streichelte über seinen Arm, die Taille und die Hüfte. “Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir jetzt hier sind. Dass ich dich in meinen Armen halten, dich berühren, küssen darf.”

Er presste seinen Mund auf Sherlocks. Ihre Lippen fuhren zärtlich übereinander, die Zungen streichelten sich träge. “Bitte sag mir, dass das kein Traum ist.”

“Es ist kein Traum, John.” Sherlock löste sich aus dem Kuss und blickte John mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit an, die John bis dato noch nicht an ihm gesehen hatte. Er holte tief Luft, als müsste er sich für die folgenden Worten wappnen. “John, von dem Moment, als du ins Labor des Barts‘ gekommen bist und mir dein Telefon gegeben hast, wusste ich, dass du ein ganz besonderer Mensch bist. Dass ich dich in meinem Leben haben will. Es gab Momente, in denen ich dich verflucht habe, aber… diese Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei.” Sherlocks Finger wanderten träge über Johns Haut, strichen durch die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen.

“Das sind sie, Sherlock. Ich bin unendlich froh, dass wir jetzt hier sind… Schon oft habe ich mir gewünscht, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und unsere Freundschaft in eine andere Richtung gelenkt zu haben. Aber wer weiß, ob dann nicht alles anders gekommen wäre… nein, es ist gut so, wie es ist. Von hier an bauen wir unsere Liebesbeziehung auf. Das ist solch ein großes Geschenk. Dass aus meinem Mitbewohner, Kollegen und besten Freund jetzt auch noch mein Partner geworden ist. Und was für einer…”

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen schob John Sherlock auf den Rücken und lehnte sich über ihn, um die ernst gewordene Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern. “Weißt du eigentlich, wie verdammt sexy du bist? Ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag ansehen und anfassen.”

“Du bist ein Idiot!”, schnaubte Sherlock sichtlich amüsiert.

“Hmhm. _Dein_ Idiot…”, brummte John und küsste Sherlock. “Und ich werde hunderte Möglichkeiten finden, dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.”

+++

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen John und Sherlock länger als geplant. Nach all den Ausflügen und dem emotionalen Hin und Her der letzten Stunden gönnten sie sich ein wenig mehr. Als John schließlich erwachte, realisierte er nicht nur, dass Sherlock in seinen Armen lag, sondern auch dass er bereits wach war und zärtlich über seinen Arm und Rücken streichelte.

“Morgen…”, murmelte John schlaftrunken und platzierte einen Kuss unter Sherlocks Ohr, schmiegte sich wieder in die Halsbeuge und brummte zufrieden.

“Guten Morgen.” Sherlock küsste Johns Stirn, streichelte ihn weiter. “Unser letzter Tag hier… Willst du heute etwas Bestimmtes unternehmen?“

John ging gedanklich mögliche Ausflugsziele durch und küsste dabei Sherlocks weiche Haut, schnupperte daran. Ein warmer Duft nach Schlaf und Schweiß, dem Sex der vergangenen Nacht und schlicht _Sherlock_ stahl sich in seine Nase und ließ ihn zufrieden seufzen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Frage zu verneinen.

„Wenn es nach mir geht, können wir einfach ein paar Stunden am Pool oder Meer verbringen. Und danach nutzen wir noch mal diese phänomenale Dusche zusammen und dann das Bett. Weil ich nicht genug bekommen kann von deinem phänomenalen Körper… und Penis. Aber jetzt – Brunch!“

„Klingt verführerisch…“, brummte Sherlock in Johns Ohr.

John drückte einen letzten Kuss auf Sherlocks Kiefer und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen, sich zu erleichtern und die Zähne zu putzen. Sherlock gesellte sich wenig später zu ihm, kämmte mit den Fingern durch seine zerzausten Locken und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie hinüber zum Restaurantbereich, wo wieder einmal ein großes Frühstücksbuffet aufgebaut war. Wie zum Brunch üblich gab es auch ein paar herzhafte Speisen und Nachtischvariationen. Sie bedienten sich an Croissants und Obst, gossen sich Tee und Kaffee in Tassen und suchten sich einen Tisch auf der Veranda.

„An den Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, sagte John.

„An was genau?“, fragte Sherlock kauend, während er sich abwechselnd ein mit Vanillecreme gefülltes Hörnchen und süße Honigmelone in den Mund schob.

Ein verliebtes Lächeln zog über Johns Gesicht, als er Sherlock betrachtete. Er ließ den Blick über die zartgebräunte Haut und die sonnengeküssten Locken wandern, die sich wild und ungestylt, wenigstens eine Nuance heller, in Sherlocks Stirn kringelten. Außerdem nahm er das Meer, das als glänzender Spiegel in Sherlocks Rücken ruhte, und seinen offensichtlichen Appetit auf.

„Dich. Uns. Was das Paradies aus uns macht.“

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker“, sagte Sherlock grinsend.

“Ja, nun… ich bin glücklich!”

Ein Hauch Röte zog sich über Sherlocks Wangen. Er ließ den Blick sinken, wirkte aber durchaus zufrieden mit Johns Aussage. Wie lange sie sich beide etwas vorgemacht hatten… Wie viel eher sie eine Beziehung hätten eingehen können… John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, über alternative Zeitlinien nachzudenken, gab es doch keine Möglichkeit sie zu überprüfen. Nein, er war glücklich hier und jetzt und wollte das Beste für sich und Sherlock aus der Sache machen.

John stützte den Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Arm und betrachtete Sherlock versonnen, als er zwei bekannte Personen an der Tür zum Speisesaal entdeckte, die auf sie zu schlenderten.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen!“, flötete Dottie mit einem breiten Lächeln. An diesem Tag trug sie Hotpants und ein transparentes Shirt, unter dem ihr Bikini hervorblitzte. „Dimi und ich haben eine kleine Wette laufen und so wie ihr beide strahlt, hab ich sie gewonnen!“

„Wette?“, fragte John misstrauisch.

„Na, dass ihr beide am Ende des Urlaubs miteinander Sex hattet. Kommt schon – hab ich recht?“

„Das geht dich gar nichts—“

„Oder habe ich doch noch eine Chance, dass du mich fickst, schöner Mann?“, fragte Dimitrios schelmisch.

„Wenn er hier jemanden fickt dann mich!”, deklarierte John kämpferisch.

Sherlock verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und hustete verhalten. Erst einen Augenblick später realisierte John, was er gerade laut und zwei ziemlich fremden Leuten gegenüber gesagt hatte, und lief rot an. Grimmig sah er zu Dottie und Dimitrios auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

“Siehst du! Du schuldest mir eine Massage, Schatz”, flötete Dottie. “Komm, lass uns gehen. Zwei derart verklemmte Kerle sind die Mühe nicht wert.”

“Wirklich schade”, sagte Dimitrios und wendete sich mit einem letzten Zwinkern ab.

“Ich kann diesen Typ nicht leiden”, knurrte John. “Und die Frau ist nicht viel besser.”

Als John seinen giftigen Blick schließlich von dem davonschreitenden Pärchen löste und stattdessen wieder zu Sherlock sah, rechnete er nicht mit dem Feuer, das ihm aus hellblauen Augen entgegenbrannte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er überrascht.

„Hast du das ernst gemeint?“

„Was genau?“ John zog irritiert die Brauen zusammen.

„Dass… dass du dich… ich dich...“ Sherlock unterbrach und räusperte sich, „…lassen würdest.“

_Ah._

Schmunzelnd lehnte sich John Sherlock entgegen und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch.

„Wie war das? Ich hab nicht ganz verstanden.“

Das Feuer aus Sherlocks Augen setzte sich auf die Wangen und färbte sie rosa, während Sherlock etwas Unverständliches murmelte.

“Du musst lauter sprechen”, sagte John grinsend.

Sherlock atmete sichtbar ein, bevor er sprach. “Du willst, dass ich dich… f-ficke?” Die Röte auf seinen Wangen wurde noch etwas dunkler.

John hingegen verspürte ein verräterisches Kribbeln, das sich von seiner Brust bis in seine Hoden zog und seinen Penis interessiert zucken ließ. Er nickte. “Ja, wenn du das möchtest… Ich habe es mir schon oft vorgestellt und… es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich es lieber probieren würde.”

Sherlock hatte die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sein Atem schneller ging als zuvor. Er stand auf und streckte John die Hand auffordernd entgegen.

“Komm, lass uns gehen.”

“Was? Jetzt?”, fragte John schmunzelnd. Ein Teil war amüsiert über Sherlocks Eifer, der andere äußerst angetan.

“Natürlich, warum unnötig Zeit verlieren?”

“Wollten wir nicht erst an den Pool oder Strand? Ein letztes Mal schwimmen und Sonne tanken?” Grinsend stand John auf, wickelte einen Arm um Sherlocks Taille und zog ihn an sich. Er musste sich strecken, um einen Kuss auf die sinnlichen Lippen zu pressen.

“Was hältst du von folgendem Kompromiss: auf dem Weg zum Zimmer hüpfen wir kurz in den Pool, ich will dich ein letztes Mal im Wasser an mich drücken.”

“ _John_ ”, lamentierte Sherlock. “Ist das dein Ernst?”

“Warum denn nicht?”, fragte John lächelnd.

“Du willst wohl unbedingt, dass sie uns wegen Anstößigkeit aus dem Hotel werfen, was? Na schön, lass uns gehen. Aber ich garantiere dir nicht, dass ich mich zurückhalten werde.” Etwas wacklig auf den Beinen stand Sherlock auf und verließ die Veranda. John folgte ihm grinsend.

Es war aufregend, Sherlock auf diese Art zu erleben. Gleichzeitig verschaffte John dieser kurze Abstecher hoffentlich genug Zeit, um sich zu sammeln. Eine gewisse Nervosität wegen dem, was heute noch auf ihn zukommen würde, konnte er nicht leugnen. Auch wenn John Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht hatte, war er diesen Schritt bislang noch nicht gegangen. Die Möglichkeit hatte sich nie ergeben, schließlich waren die überwiegenden Begegnungen mit demselben Geschlecht heimliche, eilige Stelldichein beim Militär gewesen.

Nein, wem machte er was vor? Immerhin hatte die knappe Zeit ein paar Mal gereicht, den aktiven Part zu übernehmen. Ihm hatte der Gedanke schlicht nicht behagt, sich so _verwundbar_ zu machen. War das das passende Wort?

Doch es mit Sherlock zu tun, sich zu öffnen und vollends hinzugeben – das wollte er. Unbedingt. Er benötigte lediglich ein paar Momente, um sich zu sammeln und darauf einzustellen.

Da der Pool ohnehin Teil ihres Plans gewesen war, hatten sie bereits morgens Badehosen unter ihre Shorts gezogen, so dass sie sich den Umweg zur Hütte sparen konnten. John war insgeheim froh darüber, war doch nicht auszuschließen, dass sie sonst nicht mehr zum Pool gekommen wären.

Sie suchten sich zwei Liegen, entledigten sich ihrer T-Shirts, Shorts und Sandalen und stiegen in das noch relativ kühle Nass.

“Komm schon”, sagte John, als er sah, dass Sherlock zögerte. John schwamm in die Mitte des Pools, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und tauchte unter. Verschwommen sah er, wie Sherlock immer noch unbeweglich am Fuße der Treppe stand. Unter Wasser schwamm er auf ihn zu, griff nach der schmalen Hüfte und tauchte unmittelbar vor Sherlock wieder auf. Das Wasser perlte von seinen Haaren und den Wimpern. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, schüttelte es von seinen Lidern und hob den Blick, um Sherlock in die Augen zu sehen.

“Hi”, grinste er schelmisch und legte die Arme vollends um Sherlock, machte die trockenen Körperpartien so nass.

“Mistkerl”, schimpfte Sherlock, ohne echte Härte in der Stimme.

“Komm weiter, es ist herrlich erfrischend.”

Mit Sherlock in der Umarmung ließ er sich rückwärts ins Wasser gleiten. Es waren nur zwei weitere Personen anwesend, so dass John sich nicht genierte, als er Sherlock einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Sherlocks Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüften, zogen ihn näher an den anderen Körper. Beinahe schwerelos trieben sie durch den Pool, küssten sich ohne Eile.

Das flatterhaft-nervöse Gefühl in Johns Bauch nahm nicht ab. Im Gegenteil – mit jedem Kuss und jedem Streicheln über seinen Rücken, die Taille und die Hüfte schien es zuzunehmen.

 _Fuck… heute wird es passieren_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er löste sich kurz aus der Umarmung, schwamm zum Beckenrand und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Als Sherlock zu ihm aufschloss, wickelte John die Beine um Sherlocks Hüfte und legte die Arme um seine Schultern. Er lehnte die Stirn gegen Sherlocks und schloss die Augen. Mit gleichmäßigen Atemzügen versuchte er die Nervosität zu verscheuchen, nur um wenig später zusammenzuzucken, als Sherlocks Hand unter Wasser wanderte und die Rundung seines Pos nachfuhr.

“Bist du nervös?”, raunte Sherlock. Er drückte einen Kuss auf die sensible Stelle unter Johns Ohr und presste seinen Schritt gegen Johns. Überdeutlich war die Ausbuchtung in seiner Badehose zu spüren. Oder war er einfach nur zu sehr auf diesen Körperteil fokussiert?

“Ein wenig”, gestand John. Er schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als Sherlocks Finger den Bund seiner Badehose in seinem Kreuz passierten und zwischen seine Pobacken glitten. Sherlocks Atem war heiß an seinem Ohr, überhaupt machte ihn das Wechselspiel von Körperwärme und kühlem Wasser verrückt.

“Was tust du?”, fragte John atemlos und barg sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge.

“Ich sagte doch, ich garantiere für nichts.” Sherlock klang so atemlos wie John sich fühlte. Zeige- und Mittelfinger fuhren zielsicher über seinen Anus, strichen neckend darüber.

Aufgewühlt sah sich John um, doch die anderen beiden Gäste hatten den Pool verlassen und lagen in einiger Entfernung auf ihren Liegen.

Sherlocks Fingerspitzen erhöhten den Druck minimal, ohne einzudringen. Nichtsdestotrotz setzte die Berührung, das Versprechen nach _mehr_ Johns Nervenenden in Flammen. Er saugte die Haut an Sherlocks Hals in den Mund, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sein eigener Penis füllte sich mit Blut und zuckte aufgeregt.

“Wird es sehr wehtun?” Er war über die Frage selbst überrascht. Doch Sherlock schien sich nicht daran zu stören und schüttelte den Kopf.

“Wir werden uns Zeit lassen, viel Öl verwenden. Ich werde vorsichtig sein und dich langsam vorbereiten. Mit meinen Fingern. Meiner Zunge, wenn du willst.”

John entließ zittrig den Atem. Er verstärkte die Umklammerung seiner Beine um Sherlocks Hüften, spürte den heißen Druck seiner eigenen Erektion an Sherlocks Bauch. “Wenn… wenn ich es nicht mag, dann hörst du auf, oder?”, fragte er unsicher.

Sherlock lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, sah John ernst in die Augen. “Selbstverständlich. Ich würde nie… nie etwas tun, das du nicht magst, John.”

John schlang die Arme um Sherlocks Nacken, zog ihn in einen nassen Kuss, biss etwas weniger sanft als beabsichtigt in seine Lippen. “Ich will dich so sehr”, raunte John kaum hörbar. “Die Idee mit dem Pool war wohl doch nicht so gut…“

„Hmhm“, machte Sherlock bestätigend. „Ich sag doch, dass du ein Idiot bist.“

Er lachte dunkel, strich mit der Nasenspitze über Johns Hals, sog das Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne, knabberte sanft daran.

„Fuck!“ John übersteckte den Hals und bot Sherlock mehr Fläche. „Wenn wir so weitermachen, kommen wir hier nicht mehr raus.“

Sherlock küsste und biss sich zärtlich über Johns Nacken und löste sich wenig später aus der Umarmung. Er schwamm auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Pools und lehnte sich dort an die Wand. „Du bleibst dort, ich hier, solange bis… du weißt schon”, sagte er verhalten, falls die anderen Besucher sie hörten.

John nickte. Sein Blick wanderte über Sherlocks Gesicht, die hellblauen Augen. Angestrengt versuchte er, nicht an ihre Pläne zu denken, sondern seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ein anderer Urlauber über ihn hinweg in den Pool sprang und Wasser in sein Gesicht spritzte. Sherlock lachte verhalten. Er musste gesehen haben, wie der Typ angelaufen kam.

John wischte sich die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn und funkelte den jungen Mann an. Der schien ihn aber gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Der kleine Schreckmoment hatte jedoch gereicht, um Johns Penis soweit abschwellen zu lassen, dass er aus dem Pool steigen konnte, ohne seine Umgebung zu skandalisieren. Er zog sich am Rand hoch und ging die wenigen Schritte zur Liege, um Shirt und Shorts zu holen, dann drehte er sich um und sah nach Sherlock.

Der schwamm an die Stelle, an der John eben noch gelehnt hatte, legte die Arme auf den Rand und seinen Kopf darauf. Versonnen sah er zu John hoch und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. “Ich brauche noch einen Moment. Warum gehst du nicht schon vor, dann hast du ein wenig Privatsphäre.”

John lächelte verlegen. “Ja, gut. Bis gleich?”

Sherlock nickte bestätigend, ließ sich wieder unter Wasser gleiten und schwamm davon.

Mit klopfendem Herzen marschierte John zu ihrer Hütte. Als er dort ankam, hatte die warme Luft ihn fast vollständig getrocknet. Er warf das T-Shirt und die Shorts in eine Ecke, schlüpfte aus der Badehose und ging direkt ins Bad, schloss die Tür hinter sich und stieg unter die Dusche.

Nachdem er sich gründlich gewaschen und abgetrocknet hatte, ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Sherlock war mittlerweile eingetroffen. Auch er hatte die Badehose ausgezogen und stattdessen einen der Morgenmäntel übergeworfen, die vom Hotel zur Verfügung gestellt wurden.

Als John den Raum betrat, wanderte Sherlocks Blick zeitlupenartig über seinen nackten Körper. Er war so intensiv, aufmerksam und feurig, dass John glaubte, den Weg der Begutachtung wie ein Streicheln zu spüren. Wie eine hauchzarte Fingerspitze, die über seine Arme, die Schultern und die Brust fuhr und eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Seine Nippel zogen sich zusammen und wurden hart. Auch sein Penis versteifte sich zunehmend unter Sherlocks messerscharfem Blick.

Ein hungriges Grinsen zog an Sherlocks Lippen, als er die kurze Distanz zu John schloss, die Hände auf seine Wangen legte und ihn innig küsste.

„Leg dich hin“, raunte Sherlock heiser. „Ich hole das Öl.”

“O-okay.” In einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Aufregung rutschte John in die Mitte des Bettes. Das Herz hämmerte hart gegen sein Brustbein, in seinem Magen kribbelte es. Er legte sich auf den Rücken, verfolgte aufmerksam, wie Sherlock zu der Kommode ging und das Fläschchen Öl hervorholte, das sie dort morgens vor dem Zimmerservice versteckt hatten.

Der Morgenmantel entfaltete sich über seiner Brust, gab den darunterliegenden Körper frei. Sein Penis war wieder erigiert und leicht gerötet, dunkler als die Haut drum herum, die keine Sonne abbekommen hatte.

John fuhr bei dem Anblick mit den Schneidezähnen über seine Unterlippe, streichelte über seine Brust und zwirbelte eine Brustwarze. Mit der freien Hand wanderte er in seinen Schritt und umfasste die Erektion. In einer gemächlichen Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung ließ er sie durch seine Faust gleiten. Bereits jetzt war er steinhart und die sachte Berührung sandte einen Schauer über sein Rückgrat. Durchsichtiges Präejakulat drang aus dem Schlitz an seiner Eichel.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal dauerhaft so erregt war. Mir ist, als müsstest du mich nur ansehen und schon steht er…“

Schmunzelnd kam Sherlock zum Bett, ließ den Morgenmantel über seine Schultern gleiten und zu Boden fallen. Er setzte sich auf den Rand und griff nach Johns Bein. Er strich über die Wade, umfing die Fessel, fuhr mit dem Daumen über den Knöchel. John öffnete seine Schenkel, ließ Sherlock zwischen sie.

“Das geht mir ganz ähnlich”, raunte Sherlock und beugte sich hinunter. Ganz sanft küsste er sich über die Innenseite von Johns Oberschenkel, leckte über die Haut, wanderte hinauf.

John saugte die Luft ein und streckte den Kopf nach hinten, als Sherlocks Nasenspitze sein Skrotum berührte; als seine Lippen über die runzelige Haut und durch das kurze Haar fuhren. Sherlocks warmer Atem waberte hauchzart über Johns Erektion, ohne dass er sie berührte. John sah hinunter, sah Sherlocks fokussierten Blick, der jedes Detail seiner intimsten Stellen aufzunehmen schien. Die Art, wie John nach wie vor seinen Penis festhielt, wie er die Vorhaut nach unten zog und mit dem Daumen über den geröteten, nassen Kopf strich.

„Als wir bei der Massage waren und du das erste Mal vor mir masturbiert hast…“, wisperte Sherlock gegen Johns Eichel, „da war es um mich geschehen. Ich wusste, es gibt kein Zurück mehr und dass ich es unbedingt nochmal sehen _muss_.“

Mit spitzer Zunge leckte er über den Schlitz und verteilte das Präejakulat auf seiner Unterlippe. John stöhnte leise und stupste seine Erektion gegen Sherlocks verheißungsvollen Mund. Eine nonverbale Bitte, der Sherlock augenblicklich nachkam. Er nahm die Eichel zwischen seine Lippen, leckte wieder und wieder darüber, seufzte leise.

John atmete hörbar ein und aus, fuhr mit dem Daumen Sherlocks Kinn nach, fühlte an der Wange, wie sein Penis in die Mundhöhle glitt. Er spürte, wie Sherlocks Kehle um seine Eichel zuckte, ehe sie sich wieder entspannte, und fluchte leise.

“Fuck… das fühlt sich gut an.”

Sherlock entließ die Erektion aus seinem Mund, sah zu John auf. Er drehte seine Hüfte, so dass er auf der Matratze saß und kein Hohlkreuz machen musste, beugte sich erneut hinunter und saugte einen von Johns Hoden zwischen die Zähne, um sanft daran zu lutschen.

Seufzend rieb John über seinen harten Schaft und verteilte Sherlocks Speichel über der erhitzten Haut. Er spreizte die Schenkel weiter auseinander, als Sherlock tiefer wanderte und mit seiner Zunge gegen das Perineum stupste.

„Dreh dich um“, bat Sherlock und John rollte sich auf den Bauch.

Hatte er erst damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock unverzüglich zwischen seine Hinterbacken gleiten würde, wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Öl zwischen seine Schulterblätter geträufelt wurde.

„Die Masseurin – ich hätte sie am liebsten weggeschubst, um die Massage selbst fortzuführen. Ihre Hände auf dir… das war schwer zu ertragen”, sagte Sherlock und verteilte großflächig das Öl auf Johns Rücken. Mit ausladenden Gesten streichelte er über die Wirbelsäule, die Taille, das Kreuz und schließlich die Hüfte.

“Ja?”, fragte John atemlos. “Ich wünschte, du hättest es tatsächlich gemacht. Ich konnte die ganze Zeit nur daran denken, dich zu berüh— _oh_ ”, John japste leise, als Sherlock einen leicht verspannten Muskel drückte und sich fortan stärker auf diese Stelle konzentrierte. Das Gleiten des duftenden Öls, die glühenden Hände und die recht eindeutige Position, in der Sherlock auf seinen Schenkeln hockte, erregten John über alle Maßen. Gleichzeitig entspannte ihn die gekonnte Massage, mit der Sherlock ihn verwöhnte.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr wegsehen, als du dich vor mir befriedigt hast.“

„Und ich dachte, du würdest überhaupt nicht hinsehen“, antwortete John überrascht.

„Also bitte…“ Sherlock entließ einen amüsierten Laut, während er mit den Händen tiefer wanderte und begann, das feste Fleisch von Johns Pobacken zu kneten. „Ich musste all meine Willensstärke aufbringen, nicht aufzustehen und…“

„Und?“, fragte John. Die Erektion pochte hart zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Zu gerne hätte er unter sich gefasst und sie gerieben, sich ein wenig Erleichterung verschafft.

Sherlock beugte sich über Johns Rücken, sein warmer Atem streifte Johns Ohr. Deutlich spürte John Sherlocks erigierten Penis gegen seine Pobacke drücken. “Ich hätte dich in den Mund genommen, so tief wie möglich, hätte an dir gesaugt und geleckt, bis du kommst. Aber… letztendlich hatte ich zu große Angst davor, von dir abgelehnt zu werden”, sagte Sherlock reuevoll und knetete Johns Schultern.

John seufzte leise. “Ich wäre sicherlich sehr überrascht gewesen”, gestand er grinsend. “Hätte jedoch keinesfalls abgelehnt. Als wir kurz darauf masturbiert haben, dachte ich, dass die Katze nun bestimmt aus dem Sack sei, aber… dann wieder nichts.“

„Ich weiß. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich unser Hin und Her genossen habe. Dieser Kitzel, was der neue Tag bringen könnte. Ob wir wieder zueinander finden, ob mehr passieren würde. Oder ob du zu dir kommen und das alles für einen Fehler erklären würdest.“

John griff hinter sich und nahm eine von Sherlocks Händen in seine. Er zog sie zu sich und presste einen Kuss darauf. „Mir ging es ganz genauso. Ich bin so froh, dass wir jetzt hier sind.“

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Sherlock mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die John bis ins Mark berührte.

“Ich dich auch.” John drehte seinen Kopf so weit wie möglich nach hinten und küsste Sherlock. Durch die Bewegung presste er ihre Körper noch dichter aneinander. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander träge, die Wärme zwischen ihnen nahm mehr und mehr zu. Im Wechsel drückte John seine Hüfte in die Matratze, dann gegen Sherlock, verursachte ein Minimum an Reibung an seinem Penis.

“John”, raunte Sherlock zwischen zwei Küssen. Seine Erektion glitt zwischen Johns Pobacken, rieb zaghaft über den Hautknoten. John seufzte leise gegen Sherlocks Lippen, rollte mit den Hüften und wiederholte die Stimulation.

“Ich will dich in mir, Sherlock. Bitte, ich muss dich spüren.“

„Ja“, knurrte Sherlock hungrig und presste seinen Unterleib ein letztes Mal kräftig gegen John, bevor er den Kuss beendete und sich aufrichtete. Er streichelte über Johns Rücken, nahm die Massage jedoch nicht wieder auf. Stattdessen rutschte er hinunter zwischen Johns Beine.

John konnte nicht sehen, was Sherlock tat, konnte es lediglich hören und fühlen. Das Rascheln des Lakens, die nach dem Öl tastenden Hände, das großzügig auf seinen Po geträufelt wurde. Kundige Finger, die behutsam begannen, den harten Muskel zu kneten. Bei jeder zweiten, dritten Bewegung zog Sherlock die Hinterbacken ein wenig auseinander und wanderte mit den Daumen über den Anus, streichelte ihn fordernd.

John stöhnte in das Laken und griff unter sich, hatte jedoch zu wenig Platz und konnte seine Erektion nicht umfassen. Nicht in der Lage, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, fluchte er leise. Er zuckte ein wenig, als Sherlocks Zeigefinger den Muskelring passierte und vorsichtig in ihn drang. Das Gefühl war immer noch fremd, gleichzeitig aufregend und neu. Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich zusammen und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, sobald er die anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte.

“Okay?”, fragte Sherlock leise.

John nickte hektisch und schob Sherlock sein Gesäß entgegen, eine wortlose Bitte weiter zu machen, tiefer zu gehen, ihm mehr zu geben. Es kam ihm vor, als würde Sherlock im Zeitlupentempo weiter in ihn dringen. Ob aus Vorsicht oder um John auf die Folter zu spannen, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er wusste nur, dass ihn das millimeterweise Schieben rasend machte. Sein Penis zuckte und pochte vernachlässigt gegen das von seinem Präejakulat inzwischen feuchte Laken.

Er keuchte überrascht auf, als warmer Atmen gegen seine erhitzte Haut stieß und Sherlocks Zunge sich zu dem neckenden Finger gesellte. Sherlock entließ einen gutturalen Laut, der John eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Der heiße Atem und die forsche Stimulation trieben Johns Erregung in ungeahnte Höhen. Er krallte sich in eines der Kopfkissen und stöhnte hemmungslos, unsicher, ob es Sherlocks Finger war oder die Zunge, die ihn penetrierte.

Fordernde Küsse auf seinem Perineum und einer Pobacke, abgelöst durch das Schaben der Zähne. Ein zweiter Finger, der sich zum ersten gesellte, Johns Muskelring Stück für Stück dehnte. Das Gefühl war einnehmend, berauschend, das Unbehagen nur kurz anhaltend, ehe prickelnde Ekstase durch seine Glieder rauschte.

Sherlock hob Johns Hüfte ein wenig an, umfasste seine pochende Erektion und rieb sie langsam auf und ab. Die Finger in Johns Anus stupsten mit genau dem richtigen Druck gegen seine Prostata und verursachten einen kleinen Schwall frischen Präejakulats, das über seine Eichel perlte. Sogleich verrieb Sherlock die Feuchtigkeit über die gesamte Länge von Johns Schaft, umspielte das sensible Frenulum mit dem Daumen. All das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, dass John eilig seine Hand um Sherlocks legte und die Stimulation unterband.

„Nicht… _ah…_ ich komme, wenn du nicht aufhörst. Bitte… ich will dich in mir spüren.“

Sofort nahm Sherlock die Hand von Johns Penis. Auch die Finger in Johns Anus wurden vorsichtig zurückgezogen.

„Sicher?“, rückversicherte sich Sherlock.

“Ja, verdammt”, keuchte John und sah mit brennendem Blick über seine Schulter. Sherlocks Gesicht war ölverschmiert, Wangen und Lippen gerötet. Das Feuer in seinen Augen ließ Johns Magen einen nervösen Purzelbaum schlagen.

“Okay…” Sherlock richtete sich ein Stück auf, stützte sich mit beiden Armen über John ab und sah auf ihn hinab. “Willst du so bleiben oder dich lieber auf den Rücken legen?”

John leckte sich über die Lippen. Er war unsicher. Einerseits wollte er Sherlock in die Augen sehen können, wenn sie es taten, andererseits wusste er, dass die ganze Sache wahrscheinlich einfach werden würde, wenn er in dieser Position bleiben würde.

Sherlock sah ihm die Unentschlossenheit offensichtlich an und half ihm bei der Entscheidung, indem er nach dem Öl griff und etwas davon auf Johns Anus träufelte.

„Warum starten wir nicht in dieser Position?“, fragte er heiser, während er das Öl mit dem Daumen einmassierte. „Dann kannst du es selbst kontrollieren, falls es dir zu schnell geht.“

„Okay“, seufzte John atemlos. Sherlocks geschickte Stimulation und sein heißer Blick lösten das letzte bisschen Nervosität auf. Er ging auf alle Viere und spreizte die Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sherlock mehr Öl auf seiner Erektion verteilte, sie ein paarmal langsam rieb und dabei wohlig die Augen schloss.

 _Fuck…_ Sherlock so zu sehen… es war atemberaubend.

“Mach langsam, ja?”, sagte John und suchte Sherlocks Blick.

“Selbstverständlich.”

Der dunkle Bass von Sherlocks Stimme lief kribbelnd über Johns Körper, ließ ihn erschauern. Über seine Schulter hinweg beobachtete John, wie Sherlock sich zwischen seinen Beinen platzierte. Er spürte die Erektion zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten, sacht über die Hoden, das Perineum und schließlich den Anus streicheln. Die feucht-ölige Spitze drückte vorsichtig gegen den halbwegs entspannten Muskelring, drang wenige Millimeter ein.

Johns Atem stockte. Er seufzte abgehackt, ließ den Kopf zwischen den Armen hängen. Das Gefühl war ungewohnt, leicht schmerzhaft, fremd, aber nicht gänzlich unangenehm. Johns Nervenenden sangen, als Sherlock weiter presste und sich sein Anus dehnte, bis die Eichel den engen Ring passierte. Sherlock stoppte ein weiteres Mal und streichelte über Johns schweißnassen Rücken.

„Okay?“ fragte Sherlock und atmete dabei so hektisch, dass John sich sorgte, Sherlock würde hyperventilieren.

„Ja“, keuchte John. „Es ist gut. Nur ungewohnt… mach _hnng_ …“ Das _weiter_ erstarb auf Johns Lippen, als Sherlock langsam tiefer in ihn drang. Stück für Stück, bis John Sherlocks kurzes Schamhaar an seinem Hintern spürte.

_Oh Gott…_

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott…“, wisperte Sherlock andächtig. Seine Rechte lag an Johns Hüfte, mit der Linken stützte er sich auf der Matratze ab. Seine Stirn ruhte zwischen Johns Schulterblättern, Hitze versengte die Haut.

John biss die Zähne zusammen, atmete tief durch. Er versuchte sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, Sherlock in sich zu haben, meinte gleichzeitig zu spüren, wie sehr Sherlock sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht unkontrolliert in ihn zu stoßen; sich zu nehmen, was er brauchte. Es war ein seltsam erhabenes Gefühl.

John wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn, drückte den Rücken durch und drängte sich gegen Sherlock. Er versuchte, einen wiegenden Rhythmus zu etablieren und Sherlock zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Sollte. Musste.

„Sher—, oh _fuck_ …“

Obwohl noch zögerlich, war das erste Gleiten von Sherlocks Erektion in ihm unbeschreiblich intensiv. John krallte sich in das Laken und stöhnte überrascht auf. Es fühlte sich so viel besser an, als er geglaubt und gehofft hatte.

Langsam und bedächtig erhöhte Sherlock Geschwindigkeit und Intensität seiner Stöße. Johns Penis hing schwer und hart zwischen seinen Schenkeln und wippte im Rhythmus der Penetration. Auch wenn er sich danach sehnte, seine Erektion manuell zu stimulieren, sah er davon ab. Bereits jetzt tanzte er gefährlich nah am Abgrund, war kurz davor zu kommen.

Sherlock streichelte unablässig über seinen Rücken, die Taille, die Hüften; krallte sich in ihn. Er atmete hektisch, stöhnte hin und wieder leise.

“John…”

John richtete sich auf, schmiegte seinen Rücken an Sherlocks Brust. Er griff hinter sich, grub die Linke in Sherlocks Locken und zog sein Gesicht zu sich. Sie küssten sich, ohne das Vor und Zurück einzustellen.

Die freie Hand griff er nach Sherlocks Rechter, ließ sie über seine Brust und den Bauch streicheln, hinunter zu seiner Erektion. Die Berührung durch Sherlocks Finger fühlte sich an wie ein heißkalter Stromschlag, der durch seinen gesamten Körper jagte und seine Erregungskurve steil nach oben katapultierte. Mit ineinander verwobenen Fingern umfassten sie Johns Penis und begannen gemeinsam ihn zu masturbieren.

„Ich liebe dich…“, wisperte John fiebrig gegen Sherlocks Lippen.

„Ich dich auch. So sehr!“

Sherlocks Stöße wurden hektischer, unkontrollierter, heftiger. John konnte sich kaum mehr in der Position halten, so dass er Sherlock ein letztes Mal innig küsste und sich dann wieder nach vorne sinken ließ.

Diesmal umklammerte er mit der freien Hand den Bambusrahmen des Bettes und drückte sein Gesäß auffordernd gegen Sherlock. Ein Blitz schoss durch John, als Sherlock seinen Winkel minimal änderte und genau die Stelle traf, die John Sterne sehen ließ.

Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut wechselte sich mit dem Stöhnen und den kaum unterdrückten Seufzern beider Männer ab. John griff nach seiner Erektion, rieb über die Eichel und das Frenulum. Die Erregung wuchs und wuchs, war schon viel zu weit fortgeschritten, um noch einmal abzuebben. Sie bündelte sich in seinem Inneren wie ein Feuerball, strahlte in seine Glieder. Ein Zittern ließ seine Oberschenkel zucken, kleine Blitze entflammten seine Nervenenden.

“Sh-Sherlock… ich…” Aber da war es bereits um ihn geschehen. Die Muskeln in seinem Unterleib kontrahierten ungehalten und er ergoss sich in mehreren Schüben über seine Finger und das Laken.

Hinter ihm heulte Sherlock auf wie ein verwundetes Tier. Er umklammerte Johns Brustkorb, drückte sich eng an ihn und trieb sich mit zwei, drei ekstatischen Stößen tief in John. Dann kam auch er. John konnte den heißen Erguss in sich spüren. Ein fremdes und gleichzeitig erotisierendes Gefühl, das seinen abschwellenden Penis lustvoll zucken ließ. Alles in ihm kribbelte und summte.

„Oh, _Gott_ …“, ächzte Sherlock, während er wahllose Küsse auf Johns schweißnassen Rücken platzierte. „Das war…“

„...unglaublich“, bestätigte John mit heiserer Stimme. Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander, ließen sich auf die Matratze sinken und küssten sich.

“Ich liebe dich”, sagten sie wie aus einem Mund und lachten leise.

“Bist du okay?”, fragte Sherlock nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens.

“Ja, alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Es war… anders als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.”

“Besser? Oder schlechter?”

John grinste verschmitzt. “Definitiv besser.”

“Ja?” Sherlock schmiegte sich wieder enger an John, fuhr mit der Nasenspitze über seine Wange und küsste sie. “Würdest du es wieder tun?”

“Jetzt gleich?!”

“Gott, nein. _So_ jung bin ich nun wirklich nicht mehr”, klagte Sherlock und verdrehte gespielt empört die Augen.

„Schade!“, log John mit leisem Lachen. Er legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen über das prominente Jochbein. Zärtlich lächelte er Sherlock an, bevor er den winzigen Raum zwischen ihnen überbrückte und einen weiteren Kuss auf die vollen Lippen presste.

Sie küssten sich lange und selbstvergessen. Träge glitten ihre Zungen übereinander, während sie feuchtwarme Haut streichelten.

„Lass uns ein letztes Mal zusammen unter diese traumhafte Dusche steigen, bevor wir packen und dieses Paradies verlassen müssen“, bat John.

Sherlock löste sich ein Stück und lächelte zärtlich.

„Oh John, das Paradies fängt doch jetzt erst an…“

+++

Ende


End file.
